Schatten der Magie
by Withe Shadow
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Lena nicht allein gehandelt hätte? Einen Freund an ihrer Seite? Hätte dies den Verlauf der Geschichte verändert? Wären Entscheidungen anders ausgefallen? Niemand wird es erfahren... oder doch? Hier erfahrt ihr die Antworten auf all diese Fragen.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Es war ein normaler Tag auf den Straßen von Entenhausen. Die Sonne schien. Die Entenhausener gingen ihren täglichen Geschäften nach und die Kinder gingen zur Schule oder in den Kindergarten. Nur ich und ein paar andere Kinder, die weniger Glück im Leben hatten, befanden uns auf den Straßen und versuchten zu überleben.  
Viele Menschen können gar nicht verstehen, warum wir auf der Straße lebten. Tja dafür gab es verschiedene Gründe. Manch einer hat seine Eltern verloren, wieder andere sind freiwillig aus zerrütteten Verhältnissen weggelaufen. Aber alle hatten eins gemeinsam. Wir alle machten früher oder später Bekanntschaft mit den Behörden. Sprich: Waisenhäuser. Und für ein jeden von uns, die auf der Straße lebten, waren dies die schlimmsten Erinnerungen überhaupt.  
Bei mir ist es der Fall, dass ich an Familie nur noch meine Tante hatte. Von ihr habe ich auch das einzige materielle Erbstück, welches ich besitze. Zwei Ringe, die ich jeweils um die Mittelfinger beider Hände trug. Sie waren Silber und hatten ineinander verschlungene Linien. Diese Ringe bedeuteten mir alles und waren für mich das wichtigste und außerdem das einzige besondere an meinem Erscheinungsbild. Im Allgemeinen sah ich wie eine ganz normale 15-jährige Ente aus. Auch meine Kleidung war nichts Besonderes. Nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarz-weiße Sneaker. Das einzig besondere an mir war wohl, dass ich zur Gattung der Pekingenten gehörte, die hier in Entenhausen nicht so häufig vorkamen wie die normalen Enten.  
Aber Schluss mit dem. Sicher wollt ihr erfahren, was meine Geschichte ist und was ich mit der weltberühmten Familie Duck zu tun habe.  
Tja das alles fing an, als ich meine beste Freundin kennenlernte.  
Lena.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Begegnung

**Kapitel 1 - Begegnung**

Lena und ich waren beide Straßenkinder. Unsere erste Begegnung spielte in einer kleinen Gasse ab. Wir hatten zufällig den gleichen Bäcker ausgesucht, um uns etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Obwohl er sich an einem so ungünstigen Standort befand, war er sehr beliebt bei der einfachen Bevölkerung. Natürlich verirrte sich niemals jemand von der höheren Ebene der Stadt zu diesem einfachen Bäcker.  
Wir lungerten beide in der Gasse zur Hintertür herum und warteten auf die beste Gelegenheit um zuzuschlagen. Es dauerte zwar einen Moment, aber schnell merkte ich, dass die Ente mit der rosa Strähne im Haar und ich das gleiche Ziel hatten. Ihr Kleidungsstil war dem meinem nicht unähnlich. Sie trug ein mintfarbenes Hemd, mit einem schwarz-grauen Pullover darüber, der ihr bestimmt ein oder zwei Nummern zu groß war. Abgerundet wurde das Outfit mit grün-weißen Sneakern. Zu ihrer rosa Strähne trug sie noch lilanen Lidschatten.  
Tja, zusammen erreicht man manchmal mehr, oder?  
,,Ich starte ne Ablenkung und du holst dir so viel du kannst?'', wandte ich mich nach langem Warten an sie. Denn irgendwann mussten wir erkennen, dass sich immer einer in der Backstube befand und sich die perfekte Gelegenheit einfach nicht ergab. Die einzige Antwort die ich bekam war ein leichtes Grinsen und ein Nicken.  
Schnell begab ich mich zum Vordereingang und begann mit meiner Show. Mit Schwung warf ich mich durch die Tür, stürzte auf den Boden und begann mich zu schütteln und wie am Spieß zu schreien. Ich musste ja schließlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen.  
Dies gelang mir auch sehr schnell. Kaum das ich durch die Tür gestürzt war, drehten sich die Kunden erschrocken zu mir um. Auch die beiden Frauen hinter dem Tresen erschraken schrecklich. Zwei Männer von der Kundschaft stürzten sofort zu mir, um zu sehen, was mit mir los war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie zwei andere Männer aus der Backstube gestürzt kamen, als sie mein Geschrei hörten. Vermutlich die beiden Bäcker. Während der eine sich sofort mit einem beherzten Sprung über dem Tresen schwang und ebenfalls zu mir lief, stürzte der andere sofort zum Telefon, welches sich auf einem kleinen extra Tresen befand. Vermutlich wollte er einen Krankenwagen rufen.  
Bestimmt fünf Minuten zog ich meine Show ab, während die drei Männer neben mir knieten und mir gut zu redeten. Ein bisschen tat es mir leid, diese netten Menschen so hinters Licht zu führen, aber irgendwie musste man eben an Essen kommen, wenn man auf der Straße lebte. Man musste eben überleben.  
Der Moment, in dem ich von draußen ganz schwach eine Sirene hören konnte, war mein Zeichen, dass ich verschwinden musste. Schnell sprang ich auf, richtete mich an die versammelten Menschen und sagte nur noch: ,,Viele Dank für die Hilfe.'' Und während mich alle nur perplex ansahen, rannte ich aus der Tür. Am Ende der Straße sah ich schon den Krankenwagen, welcher auf das Geschäft zukam. Hoffentlich wurde dieser nirgends wo anders gebraucht. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen.  
Schnell bog ich in die Gasse ab, in der ich mich von Lena getrennt hatte und lief bis zu deren Ende. Da am anderen Ende der Gasse der Vordereingang war, konnte sie ja nur in diese Richtung gelaufen sein. Kaum war ich aus der Gasse raus, sah ich gegenüber einen Spielplatz. Das perfekte Versteck. Kaum war ich auf dem Spielplatz angekommen, sah ich auch ein raketenförmiges Gerüst mit Rutsche, aus deren Öffnung mir dezent eine Hand wank. Schnell rannte ich darauf zu, kletterte die Rutsche hoch und ging in Deckung. Lena erwartete mich schon mit einem Grinsen.  
,,Ganz schön dick aufgetragen.'' meinte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, kaum dass wir uns sicher waren, dass wir keine Verfolger hatten. ,,Hey, schließlich musste ich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken'', gab ich ebenso grinsend zurück. ,,Und dann noch 'Vielen Dank für die Hilfe'?'', ergänzte sie, wobei sie leicht lachen musste. ,,Das war eigentlich nur als Signal für dich gedacht, damit du verschwindest'', lachte ich ebenfalls. ,,Naja, funktionier hat es ja. Hier'', meinte sie nur noch und gab mir eine Tüte mit Brötchen, Croissants und sogar etwas süßem Gebäck. ,,Gute Ausbeute. Wir sollten öfter zusammen arbeiten'', sagte ich zur ihr, während ich mir eins der Croissants aus der Tüte schnappte. ,,Ich bin übrigens Marcel'', ergänzte ich noch. ,,Wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt. Lena.''  
Zusammen verbrachten wir gut zwei Stunden auf diesem Spielplatz, während wir aßen und uns unterhielten. Am Ende waren wir so satt, dass wir nicht mal alles geschafft hatten. Wir nahmen die Tüte mit dem Rest und machten einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Wir mussten nicht lange suchen, da begegneten wir zwei kleinen Kindern, vielleicht zehn oder elf. Da wir selbst Straßenkinder waren, wussten wir eben, wo man anderen Straßenkindern begegnete. Erst sahen sie uns erschrocken an, aber als wir ihnen die Tüte mit dem restlichen Gebäck zu warfen, blickten sie uns erst verblüfft entgegen. Kaum das sie realisierten, was sie da in Händen hielten, sahen sie uns kurz dankbar an und liefen dann weg, um sich das erhaltene Esse zu teilen. Wir lächelten uns kurz an und setzten unseren Weg dann fort.  
Irgendwann kamen wir zu einem alten aufgegeben Freilufttheater und setzten uns auf die Stufen. Hier unterhielten wir uns bis in die Abendstunden und verstanden uns sehr Gut. Sie erzählte wenig über ihre Vergangenheit, aber das tat kaum jemand, der auf der Straße aufgewachsen war.  
Von diesem Tag an trafen wir uns öfter und zogen die verschiedensten Aktionen durch. Irgendwann als wir mal wieder zusammen im Freilufttheater saßen und uns unterhielten, fragte Lena mich ob ich auch schon gehört hätte, dass Oma Knack am nächsten Tag auf dem Schrottplatz ihren Geburtstag feierte und ob wir uns das nicht mal ansehen wollten. Ich stimmte ihr zu und so verabredeten wir uns für den nächsten Tag, dass wir uns gegen Abend auf dem Schrottplatz trafen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, welche Auswirkungen diese Entscheidung für unsere Zukunft haben würde.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Die Knack-Geburtstagsfeier

**Kapitel 2 - Die Knack-Geburtstagsfeier**

Die Sonne verschwand immer wieder hinter den Gebäuden, als ich durch die Stadt zog. In etwa ein oder zwei Stunden wollten Lena und ich uns auf der Knack-Geburtstagsparty treffen. Ich war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie der Abend verlaufen würde.  
Als ich mich auf den Weg zum Schrottplatz machte, kam ich am Meer vorbei. In einer gewissen Entfernung konnte man ein kleines Ruderboot erkennen, welches stetig den Abstand zum Strand vergrößerte. Es scheinen drei Personen an Bord zu sein. Ob es so eine gute Idee war, in der Dämmerung noch raus zu fahren? Schließlich konnte man so leicht die Orientierung verlieren. Naja, so was musste jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.  
Es war schon dunkel und die Party im Gange, als ich auf dem Schrottplatz ankam. Ich glaube, so viele Panzerknacker auf einem Haufen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Man sah die Original-Knacker und das in der Ecke waren die berüchtigten Grusel-Knacker. Und das waren nur wenige die ich erkannte. Ich suchte mir einen Beobachtungsplatz auf einem der Schrottberge und wartete auf Lena.  
Gerade als ich sie endlich entdeckte, bemerkte ich, dass sie nicht alleine hier war. Sie war in Begleitung eines etwas jüngeren Mädchens in einem pinken Hemd, darüber ein blauer, ärmelloser Pullover und einem lila Rock dazu. Dazu hatte die kleine noch eine Pinke Schleife auf der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes. Wer war das?  
Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Oma Knack ihren Wohnwagen verließ und lautstark ihre Enkel begrüßte. Ihr lautstark gerufenes ,,Meine Jungs!'' wurde von den versammelten Panzerknacker mit lautem Jubel beantwortet. ,,Seht euch nur um. Uns gehört die Zukunft von Entenhausen. Es wärmt mein kaltes Hundeherz zu sehen, dass ihr euch alle hier versammelt habt. Als Familie. Die Original-Knacker, die Yankee-Knacker, die Déjà-vu-Knacker, die gemeinen Gossen-Knacker, die feinen Society-Knacker, die Longboard-Knacker, die Grusel-Knacker und die nerdigen Loser-Knacker. Was habt ihr alle gemeinsam? Ihr liebt eure Oma!'' Ihre Ansprache wurde vom Jubel der Panzerknackerfamilie unterstützt.  
Nachdem Oma Knack ihre Ansprache beendet hatte, begannen alle Panzerknacker zusammen ein Geburtstagsständchen zu singen.  
Da ich Lena und dieses andere Mädchen die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten hatte, konnte ich beobachten wie die Kleine Lena erst am Kragen packte und ihr dann etwas sagte. Anschließend griff sie nach ihrem Arm und zog Lena hinter sich her, wohl in der Absicht die Party so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Aber leider sah sie nicht nach vorne und lief direkt in einen der Original-Knacker. Ich konnte sehen, wie er ich umdrehte und irgendetwas zu ihr sagte, was ich auf die Entfernung aber nicht verstehen konnte. Aber Lenas skeptischen Blick nach zu urteilen, war es wohl nichts Gutes. Der Original-Knacker griff sich sofort die Kleine, wobei sie fast in seiner riesigen Pranke verschwand. Sofort kam der Kleine von den Original-Knackern, Karlchen hieß der glaube ich, und sagte irgendwas zu seinem Bruder. Dies wurde aber gleich von Oma Knacks Ausruf überschattet. ,,Das ist die Göre, die mich verknackt hat. Bringt sie sofort her!''  
Die kleine hatte Oma Knack verknackt? Scheint taffer zu sein als sie aussieht. Aber das brachte natürlich in dieser Situation enorme Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Sofort wurde sie von dem Panzerknacker, der die Kleine immer noch festhielt, zu Oma Knack gebracht. Lena reagiert daraufhin schnell und tauchte mit der Geburtstagstorte, welche aus drei Schichten bestand und regelrecht in Zuckerguss getränkt war, hinter Oma Knack auf. Durch ein leichtes Tippen auf die Schulter, gewann sie Oma Knacks Aufmerksamkeit und klatschte ihr die Torte mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, kaum dass sie sich umgedreht hatte. Mit einem Lachend rief sie ihrer neuen Freundin zu dass sie laufen sollte, wobei ich auch endlich ihren Namen erfuhr. Nikki also.  
Lena sprang von der Bühne herunter, direkt auf den Kopf des Panzerknackers, welcher Nikki in seiner Gewalt hatte. Vor Schreck lies dieser sie los, was sie gleich nutzte und Lena hinterher hechtete, die schon ein paar Meter weiter war. Kaum das Oma Knack sich den Kuchen aus dem Gesicht gekratzt hatte, gab sie nur noch den Befehl, ,,Schnappt sie euch!'' Und schon waren ihnen alle Panzerknacker auf den Fersen.  
Dies war auch für mich das Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen. Irgendwie musste ich ihnen helfen. Mit einem kurzen Pfiff machte ich mich Lena gegenüber bemerkbar und gab ihr so auch unbemerkt von den Panzerknacker ein Zeichen. Wir hatten schon so viele Dinger zusammen gedreht, dass wir irgendwann gelernt hatten uns nur mit ein oder zwei Pfiffen abzusprechen. Sofort rannte ich auch los ins Industrieviertel. Bei einem kleinen Lagerhaus, welches gar nicht so weit von dem Spielplatz entfernt war, auf dem wir unsere erste gemeinsame Beute vertilgt hatten, hielt ich an und stieg die Treppen aufs Dach hinauf. Ich begab mich an den Rand des Daches, wo eine rostige alte Feuerleiter angebracht war, die in einer schmalen kleinen Gasse endete. Unten konnte ich schon Lena und Nikki sehen, welche vom ganzen Laufen aus der Puste waren.  
Kaum das ich Lena ein Zeichen geben wollte, schoss ein Müllwagen um die Ecke. Am Steuer die Original-Knacker. Selbst hier oben konnte ich das entsetzte, ,,Wir sind geliefert!'', von den beiden hören, als der Müllwagen auch schon wieder in Fahrt kam und sie die kleine Gasse entlang jagte. Zu unserem Glück war der Müllwagen zu breit für die Gasse und blieb auf halbem Wege stecken und versperrte für die Panzerknacker auch die Türen. Leider wurde den Mädchen dadurch auch der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten. Während die Panzerknacker den Müllwagen zurück setzten um aussteigen zu können, rannte ich die Feuerleiter herunter. Kaum das ich auf der untersten Plattform ankam, streckte Lena ihre Arme nach oben. Schließlich war ich nicht gerade leise die Treppe herunter gerannt, und sie wusste ja, dass ich hier auf sie warten wollte. Ich hörte noch, wie sie zu Nikki sagte, dass sie ebenfalls die Arme ausstrecken sollte, da ergriff ich schon Lenas Hand und zog sie zu mir auf die Plattform herauf. Keine Sekunde später, als sie sicher neben mir stand, griff ich noch mal ach unten und machte das gleiche mit Nikki. Ihren überraschten Blick beantwortete ich nur mit einem ,,Keine Fragen. Lasst uns erstmal verschwinden.'' Daraufhin rannten wir zu dritt die Feuerleiter wieder nach oben aufs Dach.  
Oben angekommen verschnauften wir erstmal. Da die Feuerleiter immer noch hochgezogen war, würden die Panzerknacker es wohl schwer haben uns zu folgen. ,,Danke für die Rettung'', wandte sich Lena an mich, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. ,,Irgendwas musste ich ja tun nach eurer Aktion auf dem Schrottplatz.'' gab ich nur mit einem Grinsen zurück. Ebenfalls Grinsend boxte sie mir daraufhin in die Schulter. An Nikki gewandt, erklärte sie: ,,Das ist Marcel. Mein bester Freund. Wir wollten uns eigentlich auf der Party treffen.'' ,,Hey ich bin Nikki. Ich danke ebenfalls für die Rettung'', strahlte sie mich gleich an. Also Energie hatte die Kleine. ,,Hab ich schon mitbekommen'', grinste ich nach ihrer Vorstellung.  
Zusammen setzten wir uns auf eine der Klimaanlagen, welche überall auf den Dächern verteilt waren. ,,Was hat Oma Knack eigentlich gegen dich?'', wandte sich Lena mit der Frage an Nikki die mich auch am meisten interessierte. ,,Och, gar nichts. Sie wollte mich kidnappen, also hab ich sie in einer improvisierten Ballgrubenfalle gefangen.'' Also so eine Aussage hörte man auch nicht alle Tage. ,,Ok, wohin jetzt?'', erkundigte ich mich bei den Mädchen. ,,Da ist mein Haus. Wenn wir es bis dorthin schaffen, sind wir sicher'', sagte Nikki und zeigte dabei auf die Ducksche Villa. Darauf war nicht nur ich verblüfft. ,,Wow. Du kämpfst gegen fiese Gangsterbosse und wohnst in ner krassen Villa? Du bist was besonders oder Nikki?'' meinte Lena auf diese Enthüllung hin. Ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen.  
Plötzlich hörten wir von weiter weg ein schabendes Geräusch. Als wir uns in diese Richtung drehten, konnten wir die Longboard-Knacker sehen, welche auf einem anderen Dach auf uns zukamen. Zum Glück war zwischen unserem Lagerhaus und ihrem bestimmt sechs Meter Platz, wodurch sie uns niemals erreichen konnten. Kaum das sie auf der anderen Seite stehen blieben, setzten sie sich in Pose und riefen uns laut ihren Namen entgegen. War das deren ernst? Nicht nur ich dachte so. Mit viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme rief Lena ihnen entgegen ,,Wow, ihr Jungs seid ja so extrem.'' Ich setzte noch gleich einen drauf und ergänzte ,,Was wollt ihr machen? Mit euren Bords hier rüber hüpfen?''  
Da es als Spott gedacht war, rechneten wir niemals damit, dass sie plötzlich Anlauf nahmen und mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Abgrund zu fuhren. Kaum am Rande angekommen, sprangen sie ab und rissen ihre Arme auseinander, wodurch Gleitschirme enthüllt wurden, ähnlich wie bei Flughörnchen. ,,Vielleicht sollten wir sie nicht weiter reizen'', meinte Nikki, während die Longboard-Knacker auf uns zu geflogen kamen. Lena kam auf die glorreiche Idee, mit einem Tritt die Klimaanlage zu aktivieren. Dadurch entsandt ein Luftstrom nach oben, der die Longboard-Knacker erfasste und weit in den Himmel hinweg fegte.  
Kaum dass wir diese Gefahr überwunden hatten, kamen auf der anderen Seite des Daches die Hände des ersten Panzerknackers zum Vorschein, die es wohl doch irgendwie geschafft hatten, die Feuerleiter zu erklimmen. Schnell öffnete ich eines der Dachfenster, welche sich auf unserem Dach befanden, und rief die Mädchen zu mir. Schnell kletterten wir alle drei durch und schlossen das Fenster wieder hinter uns. An einer langen Kette ließen wir uns dann in die verlassene Lagerhalle hinunter. Dort erwartete uns auch schon die nächste Bande dieser Vollidioten. Die waren ja echt überall. Zum Glück bemerkten die drei uns nicht. Beim näher hinsehen, entpuppte sich diese Gruppe als die nerdigen Loser-Knacker. Das waren wenigsten die dümmsten von allen. Während wir uns hinter einem Pfeiler in Deckung brachten, waren die drei auf ein kleines Funkgerät fixiert, aus dem man schwach die Stimme von Oma Knack hören konnte. ,,Hier spricht Oma Knack mit einem ganz besonderem Geburtstagswunsch. Holt mir die Gören bevor sie die Duck Villa erreichen. Das wäre das schönste Geschenk für eure Oma.'' Wow. Oma Knack zog wirklich alle Register um uns zu erwischen. Naja um die Mädchen zu erwischen. Von mir wusste sie schließlich noch nichts.  
Während die Loser auf ihren ersten Erfolg hofften, berieten wir unser weiteres Vorgehen. ,,Sie blockieren den Ausgang. Plan A, wir suchen uns einfach einen anderen Ausgang.'', meinte Nikki, während sie die Loser beobachtete. Sie hatte kaum die Gelegenheit sich umzusehen das schaltete sich Lena ein. ,,Plan B, wer braucht einen Plan.'' und ging schnurgerade auf die Loser zu, während Nikki noch versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Ok sie hatte bestimmt eine Idee.  
Lena ging offen auf die Loser zu und fing gleich mit einer Show an. ,,Ollah Ednuerf. Wie nöhcs euch in diesem Suahregal anzutreffen.'' Ah Rückwärts sprechen. Um das zu bemerken waren die Panzerknacker viel zu dumm. Man konnte den dreien sofort die Verwirrung ansehen. Einer der drei. Ein schlaksiger mit langen blonden Haaren, die seine Augen verdeckten, teilte mit seinen Finger seine Haare wie einen Vorhang und sah sie aus mädchenhaften Augen an. Das merkwürdigste an ihm war die Flasche, die an einem seiner Finger hing. ,,Ähm, wer bist du denn?'', wandte sich eben dieser merkwürdige Kerl an Lena. Sie fiel natürlich nicht aus ihrer Rolle. ,,Wer wir sind? Wir sind die Vogel-Knacker. Omas adoptierte Enkelkinder von der anderen Seite des Teichs.'' Na ob die uns das abkaufen. Ich meine irgendwo musste schließlich jede Blödheit ein Ende haben. Die drei waren auch sofort misstrauisch. ,,Hat Oma euch je von einem Teich erzählt?'', wandte sich der große korpulente an seine Brüder. Der kleine, der fast in seinem Pullover zu verschwinden drohte, meinte nur. ,, Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schwimmen kann.'' Der schlaksige ergänzte noch dazu: ,, Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass sie duscht. Da ist doch was faul.''  
Also auf diese Information hätte ich gerne verzichten können. Lena, die merkte, dass die drei wohl doch nicht so blöd waren wie sie dachte, versuchte ihrer Geschichte mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen. ,,Wir kommen aus einem fernen Land und sprechen eine egitsul Ehcarps.'' Ihre Versuche schienen die drei nicht zu überzeugen, sodass sie auf Lena zu kamen und ihr nichts weiter blieb als langsam rückwärts zu gehen.  
Bevor alles eskalierte, verließ ich ebenfalls mein Versteck und stieg in die Show ein. Schließlich blieb uns nichts anderes übrig. ,,Anel, da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon gesucht. Entschuldigt meine retsewchs. Sie ist ein bisschen, äh, mütsegnu'', wandte ich mich gleich an sie. Verwirrt über mein Erscheinen blieben die Panzerknacker stehen. Das nutzte Nikki um sich uns anzuschließen. ,,Anel Schwesterchen, da bist du ja.'' Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen, wandte sie sich auch schon an die Loser. ,,Oh Danke Ednuerf. Meine Geschwister und ich werden unserer lieben Oma Knack ganz sicher von eurer gnädigen Gastfreundschaft berichten, die wir reih nerhafre nebah. Das ist Anel und ich bin äh Ikkin'', stellte sie sich und Lena vor und sah dann hilfesuchend zu mir. ,,Mein Name ist Lecram'', schloss ich mich gleich mit einer leichten Verbeugung an. Sofort verschwand der misstrauische Blick aus den Augen der Panzerknacher. ,,Sie redet merkwürdig. Ich traue ihr'', meinte der große bullige von ihnen. Der Blondschopf schloss sich ihm an. ,,Naja, sie gehören zur Familie. Warum sollten sie lügen?''  
Zum Glück waren die drei solche Hohlbirnen. Die anderen Panzerknacker hätten uns dieses Schmierentheater wohl eher nicht abgekauft. Auch die Mädchen schienen erleichtert zu sein. Nikki spielte ihre Rolle auf jeden Fall gleich weiter. ,,Rabrednuw. Tja es war toll euch kennen zu lernen.'' Dabei zog sie uns beide etwas am Ärmel, als Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Wir umrundeten die Panzerknacker sodass wir den Ausgang im Rücken hatten. Lena beugte sich noch zum großen und nahm ihm, mit den Worten: ,, Ich emhen das'', das Funkgerät ab. Der Loser war zu verwirrt um mehr als ein einfaches Naja heraus zu bringen. Langsam gingen wir rückwärts in Richtung Ausgang, wobei ich noch auf Lenas Aktion ergänzte. ,,Als Andenken an unser überaus glückliches Zusammentreffen.'' Anschließend vollzog Nikki noch eine tiefe Verbeugung mit den Worten. ,,Riw nessüm sol.'' Daraufhin machte Lena eine Pirouette mit einer leicht ausfallenden Verbeugung, während ich mich mit einer schlichten Verbeugung Nikki anschloss. Auf unsere mehr als nur merkwürdige Verabschiedung, vollzogen die Loser ein paar komische Verrenkungen, wohl im Versuch es uns gleich zu tun. Und mit einem freundlichen ,,Tschüssi.'' von Nikki schlugen wir die Türen zu und rannten los.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Die Knack-Geburtstagsfeier 2

**Kapitel 3 - Die Knack-Geburtstagsfeier 2**

Wie es der Zufall so will, brachte unser Weg uns zu Lenas und meinem Spielplatz. Dort lachten wir uns kaputt und drehten eine Runde mit dem Kreisel. ,,Du hast die Komiker echt veralbert", meinte Lena lachend zu Nikki. ,,Und wir haben das Funkgerät. Also können wir sie verfolgen',' ergänzte sie noch. ,,Wieso kannst du eigentlich so gut rückwärts sprechen?'', wandte ich mich grinsend an Nikki. ,,Ich wohne schon ewig in einer langweiligen großen Villa. Da kommt man auf allerhand Ideen, wenn man niemand zum Spielen hat. Versteht ihr?'', antwortete sie. Ja das konnten wir wohl beide gut verstehen. Auf jeden Fall das allein sein.

Während wir weiter zur alten Raketenrutsche gingen, erwiderte Lena: ,,Mit meiner Intelligenz, Marcels Einfallsreichtum und deiner seltsam spezifischen super Intelligenz könnten wir die Stadt beherrschen.'' Darauf musste ich grinsen. Denn wo sie Recht hatte, da hatte sie Recht. ,,tskned ud hcua, Ikkin?'' ,,Ja das denke ich auch liebe Anel", war Nikkis schlichte Antwort.  
Während wir uns weiter unterhielten und Spaß hatten, wechselten wir von einem Spielgerät zum nächsten. Wir waren gerade bei der Reifenschaukel, als Nikki erwähnte: ,,Wartet, bis die Jungs meinen neuen Namen hören.'' ,,Meinst du die Streber, die dich am Strand haben sitzen lassen?'', fragte Lena skeptisch. ,,Jay, die klingen spaßig'', schloss ich mich ihrem Sarkasmus an. Währenddessen gingen wir weiter zur Kletterstange. Lena kletterte hoch und lief über die Sprossen und Nikki hangelte sich unten entlang. Ich lief am Boden neben ihnen her. ,,Oh, nein nein nein. Es gab nur drei Plätze im Boot. Also habe ich sie fahren lassen. Ist alles Cool. Ist eine Familiensache.'' versuchte sie diese Jungs zu verteidigen. ,,Familie? Hä? Ist nicht so wirklich mein Ding", erwiderte Lena daraufhin. „Meins auch nicht wirklich'', schloss ich mich ihr an. ,,Aber Familie ist doch das Beste. Man erlebt zusammen tolle Abenteuer, reißt Insiderwitze.'' versuchte sie uns zu überzeugen und lachte etwas. ,,Da gab es zum Beispiel diesen Spitznamen. Weil sie segeln waren und Track sie falsch geführt hat. Und deswegen nennen sie ihn Käpten verschollen'', erzählte sie weiter. Auf diese Geschichte sahen wir sie beide synchron erst mal skeptisch an. Sofort hörte sie auf zu lachen und erwiderte niedergeschlagen: ,,Ja ich kapiere es auch nicht.''  
Als wir uns zur Wippe begaben, die Mädchen jeweils auf eine Seite und ich in der Mitte auf dem Brett balancierend, erzählte Nikki weiter. ,,Manchmal ist es so, als hätten sie ihre eigene Geheimsprache. Es ist nur... Ich weiß auch nicht. Sie haben so viel zusammen erlebt.'' Sie sah dabei sehr traurig aus. ,,Jetzt haben wir auch was erlebt'', meinte Lena mit einem Lächeln, woraufhin ich sie ebenfalls angrinste. Sofort war ihre übliche Freude zurück, während wir uns auf der Wippe auf und ab bewegten.  
Plötzlich hörten wir aus einem Gebüsch hinter Nikki ein Rascheln. Reflexartig sprang Nikki von der Wippe und begab sich in Kampfstellung. Wir, die wir dadurch in den Dreck flogen, rappelten uns schnell auf und stellten uns ebenfalls in Kampfstellung jeweils rechts und links neben sie. Aus dem Gebüsch sprangen drei Enten vielleicht in Nikkis Alter. Sie hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, nur dass sie in verschiedenen Farben gekleidet waren. Der eine trug einen grünen Hoodie, der zweite ein rotes Hemd und einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, der dritte nur ein schlichtes blaues T-Shirt. Ohne zu zögern stürzte sich Lena auf den im grünen Hoodie und wollte ihm gerade eine verpassen, als Nikki panisch rief: ,,Lena nicht! Das sind die Jungs von denen ich erzählt habe.'' Lena erwiderte darauf nur ein simples ,,Oh'' und lies den Jungen in Grün in den Dreck fallen. Sofort krabbelte er völlig traumatisiert zu seinen Brüdern und klammerte sich an die Beine des roten. Da hatte wohl jemand nicht so viel Mut. Währenddessen stellte Nikki uns die drei vor. ,,Lena, Marcel. Das sind Tick, Trick und Track.'' Während der Rote, Tick glaube ich, weiter Track tröstete, wandte sich der blaue Trick an Nikki. ,,Nikki, wir haben dich überall gesucht.''  
Bevor Nikki darauf reagieren konnte, schaltete sich Lena ein. ,,Süß. Mit den ähnlichen Namen und der farbkodierten Kleidung. Ist das euer Ding? Ihr seid alle genau gleich, oder was?'' Ich konnte sehr gut ihren gehässigen Tonfall hören und musste darauf nur grinsen. Die Jungs hingegen wollten sich wohl verteidigen und antworteten völlig synchron. ,,Ha niemals. Wir sind alle einzigartig.'' Nachdem ein verwirrter Blick unter ihn getauscht wurde versuchten sie es gleich nochmal und sagten wieder synchron. ,, Ok das passiert eigentlich nie. Das ist wirklich seltsam. Na schön, hört auf zu reden. Rettungshubschraubernotplatzaufseherin. Ernsthaft?'' am Ende gipfelte es in einem Synchronen aufstöhnen, worauf Lena und ich die drei nur noch skeptisch ansahen.  
Nachdem die drei sich beruhigt hatten, versuchten sie es erneut. Diesmal fing der Rote an. Das war glaube ich Tick. Zum Glück kann ich mir Namen leicht merken. ,,Ehrlich Nikki, wo hast du gesteckt? Wir waren ganz verrückt vor Sorge.'' Als Nikki versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen unterbrach Lena sie sofort. ,,Na klar doch. Ihr wart so in Sorge, dass ihr sie zurückgelassen habt und vier Stunden nicht aufgetaucht seid.'' Sofort versuchte Tick sich zu erklären. ,,Wir haben uns verfahren.'' Daraufhin meinte Trick nur mit tierischer Freude in der Stimme. ,,Dank des alten Käpten Verschollen.'' und deutete dabei auf Track. ,,Wieso schiebt ihr es eigentlich immer wieder auf mich? Das war nicht meine Schuld,'', erwiderte dieser sauer. Als Trick dann immer wieder diesen Spitznamen sang, stürzte sich Track auf ihn. Kaum das die beiden auf dem Boden lagen, mischte sich auch Tick ein und versuchte die beiden zu trennen. ,,Ja, sie wirken wie ein eingeschworenes Team'', meinte ich nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. Nikki versuchte gleich den Streit zu schlichten. ,,Alles gut Jungs. Wir haben bloß ein kleines Abenteuer erlebt.''  
Plötzlich hörten wir ein durchdringendes und gruseliges Pfeifen. Passend dazu fing der Wind an zu heulen und die Straßenlaternen flackerten. ,,Was war das?'', kam es erschrocken von Tick. Sofort war der lächerliche Streit vergessen. Lena bedeutete ihnen schnell leise zu sein und gemeinsam liefen wir zur Raketenrutsche und kletterten hinein. Währenddessen hörten wir immer wieder ein leichtes pfeifen. Nachdem wir uns alle sechs dorthin zurückgezogen hatten, hörten wir Oma Knacks Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. ,,Oma an Grusel-Knacker. Die Bälger wurden in eurem Revier gesichtet. Es soll ihnen leid tun, dass sie auf meiner Party waren.'' ,,Grusel-Knacker? Die klingen ja so was von niedlich'', kam es voller Freude von Tick. Von draußen hörten wir dann nur noch ein verrücktes Lachen, welches über den gesamten Spielplatz hallte.  
Als wir vorsichtig über das Geländer nach draußen schauten, sahen wir drei schattenhafte Gestalten über den Zaun kommen. Zwei von ihnen sprangen mit einem beherztem Sprung und der dritte war so riesig und hatte so lange Beine, dass er einfach über den Zaum stieg.  
Beim näheren Hinsehen konnten wir sie besser erkennen. Es waren eindeutig die Grusel-Knacker, welche ich schon auf Oma Knacks Geburtstagsfeier sehen konnte. Der eine war in einen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug gekleidet und ging auf allen Vieren. Sonst hatte er nur noch ein Büschel Haare in einem schmutzigen Grün auf dem Kopf. Er schnüffelte auf dem Boden herum. Wollte der etwa unsere Fährte aufnehmen? Der zweite, welchen ich erst als Riesen erkannt hatte, war in Wirklichkeit wohl sehr klein. Er erschien nur so groß, da er auf Stelzen ging, die bestimmt zwei Meter lang waren. Auch an den Händen trug er eine Art Stelzen mit klauenartigen Enden, die bis auf den Boden reichten. Dazu trug er eine rote Clownsjacke und eine Clownshose, die in dunkel- und hellblau gestreift war. Abgerundet wurde das mehr als nur verrückte Outfit durch einen Zylinder in dem gleichen schmutzigen Grün wie die Haare seines Bruders. Dieser Panzerknacker war der Verursacher des durchdringenden Pfeifen, während er sich unaufhörlich auf dem Spielplatz umsah. Der Dritte im Bunde war ein wahrer Koloss. Er trug eine schwarzes, ärmelloses Oberteil, welches einen roten Querstreifen am unteren Ende hatte. Sonst trug er eine kurze Hose, die in den Farben Schwarz und Grün gestreift waren. Seine Schuhe waren Rot und waren an den Zehenspitzen nach oben gebogen. An den Händen trug er schwarze Handschuhe welche das Outfit zusammen mit der Rot-Grünen Narrenkappe abrundeten. Auch hier waren die Grüntöne das gleiche schmutzige Grün, welches auch bei seinen Brüdern zu sehen war. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern, stand er nur stumm und still da. Kaum das die drei in Erscheinung getreten waren, korrigierte Tick seine vorherige Aussage mit einem einfachen ,,Vergesst es.''  
Während die Grusel-Knacker auf der Suche nach uns über den Spielplatz streiften, entstand zwischen den Drillingen wieder ein Streit. Die ganze Zeit versuchten sie den jeweils anderen dazu zu bringen endlich nachzuschauen, ob die Luft rein wäre. Irgendwann unterbrachen sie ihren Streit, nur damit Trick uns die eine Frage stellen konnte, die für die drei jetzt wohl am wichtigsten war: ,,Warum sind die Panzerknacker überhaupt hinter euch her?'' ,,Weil wir ihrer Oma einen Geburtstagskuchen ins Gesicht gedrückt haben. Konzentrier dich Track'', tat Lena die Frage gleich ab. Na ja, sie war noch nie gut darin sich Namen auf die schnelle zu merken. ,,Tja, wir hatten so eine Art Mädels Abend,'', meinte Nikki daraufhin mit einer leicht nervösen Stimme. Skeptisch sahen die drei daraufhin zu mir. Ohne auch nur zu ihnen zu sehen, da ich gerade auf die Panzerknacker konzentriert war aber trotzdem ihre Blicke auf mir spürte, antwortete ich auf die unausgesprochene Frage. ,,Bin erst auf der Flucht zu ihnen gestoßen.''  
Als wir wieder ein markerschütterndes Lachen hörten, konzentrierte sich die Drei endlich aufs Wesentliche. ,,Wir brauchen einen Plan'', stellte Tick das klar, was wir alle schon wussten. Schnell begannen die drei alle Gegenstände auf zu zählen, die sie dabei hatten. Aber kaum das sie bei drei leeren Bananenschalen angekommen waren, gerieten sie wieder in Streit. Echt mal. Konnten die drei auch was anderes als Streiten? Die waren ja komplett nutzlos. Anscheinend erkannte Lena dies auch. Sie gab mir einen klar zu deutenden Blick und zog Nikki am Ärmel die Leiter hinunter. Schnell folgte ich den beiden.  
Kaum unten angekommen wandte sich Lena an Nikki. ,,Wir hauen ab.'' Wo ich nur zustimmend nickte. Nikki konnte wiederum nur ein einfaches ,,Was?'' heraus bringen, als Lena den Plan schon weiter sponn. ,,Lass die Boygroup der Köder sein, während wir uns davon schleichen.'' Das sie das vorhatte, dachte ich mir schon und war auch einverstanden mit dem Plan. Nikki hingegen schien das nicht. ,,Ich kann sie doch nicht hier lassen.'' ,,Ach, so wie sie dich allein am Strand gelassen haben?'', gab ich nur zurück, auch wenn es hart war. ,,Komm schon. Vertraust du uns nicht?'', versuchte Lena sie zu überzeugen. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen, wobei ich hoffte, dass sie mit uns kam. Irgendwie war mir die Kleine im Laufe des Abends ans Herz gewachsen. ,,Wartet ganz kurz hier'', meinte sie schließlich und kletterte wieder nach oben. Lena und ich sahen uns kurz an. Auch wenn uns die Sache nicht gefiel, warteten wir. Auch wenn sich Lena ein ,,Wenn's sein muss.'' nicht verkneifen konnte. Wir hörten noch wie sie auf die Jungs einredete, als mir plötzlich von hinten der Mund zu gehalten wurde und mir die Arme auf den Rücken gepresst wurden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass es Lena genauso erging. Hinter ihr konnte ich einen der Original-Knacker sehen. Wie hatten die uns gefunden? Ohne das wir etwas dagegen tun konnten, wurden wir weggeschleift.  
Die Panzerknacker verfrachteten uns in ihren Müllwagen und fuhren los. ,,Na toll. Wir haben nur einen kleinen Moment nicht aufgepasst'', wandte ich mich an Lena. ''Ideen?'' ,,Ja eine habe ich'', meinte Lena zu mir. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie einen Bleistift und ein Stück Papier heraus. Schnell schrieb sie eine Nachricht an Nikki darauf und steckte das Blatt Papier in eine Flasche, von den hier im Müllwagen genug herum lagen. Schnell erklärt sie mir noch ihren Plan. Sie hoffte, dass wir irgendwie ans Meer kommen und die Flasche dort ins Wasser werfen konnten. Da sie Nikki heute wohl auf diese Weise kennengelernt hatte, hoffte sie, dass sie beim Anblick der Flasche die richten Schlüsse ziehen würde.  
Wie es der Zufall so wollte, brachten uns die Panzerknacker nicht nur ans Meer, sondern auch an einen unserer Lieblingsplätze. Das Freilichttheater. Sie zerrten uns aus dem Müllwagen und warfen sich uns über die Schulter. Ich warf Lena schnell einen Blick zu und wehrte mich dann so gut es ging. Auch wenn ich mir dadurch einen Schlag in den Magen einhandelte, funktionierte mein Plan, was mir ein leises Platschen verriet. Lena hatte den Moment der Ablenkung genutzt und die Flasche ins Meer geworfen. Die Panzerknacher hatten wohl genug von uns und fesselten uns an zwei Säulen am Ende der Bühne. War das nicht schon genug, mussten sie uns auch noch knebeln.  
Nachdem ich mich so umgesehen hatte, konnte ich erkennen das mittlerweile, sämtliche Panzerknacker hier versammelt waren. Selbst die Grusel-Knacker, welche wir kurz vorher noch auf dem Spielplatz gesehen hatten. So wie es schien, hatten Nikki und die Jungs es tatsächlich geschafft ihnen zu entkommen. Dann blieb uns wohl nichts anderes als zu hoffen, dass sie unsere Nachricht erhielten. Während wir versuchten unsere Fesseln zu lösen, sah ich wie einer der Panzerknacker ins Funkgerät sprach. Das bedeutete, dass wohl auch Oma Knack bald hier sein würde. Einer der Society-Knacker kam auf uns zu und bat uns ein Glas Wasser an, welches ihm aber gleich von einem der Gossen-Knacker aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Diese Typen waren echt unterschiedlich.  
Plötzlich hörten wir ein Geräusch und als wir uns umsahen, erkannten wir Nikki und die Jungs, welche im Wasser standen und sich unter einem umgedrehten Boot versteckten. Gar nicht so dumm. Sofort kam Nikki her und nahm uns gleich die Knebel ab. Kaum das Lena ihren Knebel los war gab sie ihre Erleichterung zu. ,,Nikki, du bist echt gekommen.'' Während sie sich an Lenas Fesseln zu schaffen machte, meinte sie nur: ,, Als ob ich euch im Stich lasse. Wir sind die Vogel-Knacker.''  
Doch leider stolperte sie nach hinten, als sie an Lenas Fesseln zerrte. Sofort gingen im ganzen Theater die Scheinwerfer an, wobei die meisten natürlich auf die Bühne gerichtet waren, wo wir uns befanden. Nachdem Nikki einen Schritt zur Seite ging, war zu sehen, dass sie wohl gegen die Hauptsicherung gestoßen war. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass in diesem verlassenen Theater das Licht immer noch funktionierte. Auf jeden Fall bekamen wir so die Aufmerksamkeit aller Panzerknacker im Saal. Und kaum eine Minute später war Nikki an eine Säule neben uns gefesselt. ,,Ihr kleinen Gören habt uns heute Abend eine Menge Ärger bereitet. Aber das wird es wert sein, wenn Oma ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk sieht'', meinte Karlchen, während er eine große, rote Schleife um uns band. ,,Und ein bisschen Dekoration für ihre Geburtstagsparty haben wir auch schon besorgt'', schloss sich der große der Original-Knacker ihm an und holte die Drillinge hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Na toll. Wie hatten die sich denn erwischen lassen? Ich hörte noch wie Karlchen Oma Knack anfunkte, während sie wieder zu den anderen gingen. ,,Ernsthaft? Dein Rettungsplan war, dich blindlings und völlig wahnsinnig mitten in die gesamte Panzerknackerfamilie zu schmeißen?'', wandte sich Lena an Nikki. ,,Wie unterscheidet sich das von dem, was du auf dem Schrottplatz gemacht hast?'', pfefferte Nikki gleich zurück. ,,Auf dem Schrottplatz war sie aber nicht gefesselt Nikki'', schaltete ich mich auch ein. Angefressen murmelte Lena vor sich hin: ,,Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich keine Familie will. Alles was sie tun ist-'' ,,Streiten?'' wurde sie sogleich von mir unterbrochen.  
Sofort sah man bei uns allen die Erleuchtung. Während die Panzerknacker den Empfang von Oma Knack planten, sprachen wir uns schnell ab. Als Karlchen die anderen Panzerknacker fragte, ob sie noch Fragen hätten, war unser Einsatz. ,,Ja, ich hätte eine. Wer von euch darf uns eigentlich übergeben?'', stellte Lena die Frage, von der unser gesamter Plan abhing. Die Panzerknacker waren mehr als nur offensichtlich von dieser Frage verwirrt. Also setzte ich noch einen drauf: ,,Sie meint: Ihr könntet uns alle zusammen übergeben und den Ruhm gemeinsam einstreichen oder...'' dabei lies ich den Satz mit Absicht am Ende offen. Sofort meinte Karlchen, dass dieses Recht natürlich den Original-Knackern obliege. Dies stieß wie von uns geplant natürlich auf Unmut. Die Loser erwiderten sofort, dass sie auch mal anderen eine Chance geben sollten. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Die Beleidigungen flogen nur so um sich und keine Sekunde später war durch eine Flasche, die einer der Loser versehentlich von sich warf, eine große Prügelei ausgebrochen. Zu unserem großen Glück landete einer der Panzerknacker auf der Nebelmaschine, wodurch die ganze Bühne in Nebel gehüllt wurde. Dies konnte unsere Flucht decken.  
Während sich die Panzerknacker die Seele aus dem Leib prügelten, kletterte Nikki die Säule hoch an der sie gefesselt war. Da oben ein Stück herausgebrochen war, konnte sie sich so befreien und biss die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke einfach durch. Schnell befreite sie uns von unseren Fesseln. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die Jungs, die selbst in der Massenprügelei immer noch von Kuno festgehalten wurden. Nikki sprang auf seine Schultern und nahm ihm die Sicht. Lena und ich schlossen uns sogleich an. Lena kauerte sich schnell hinter ihm und ich gab ihm noch einen ordentlichen Stoß in die Rippen, wodurch er über Lena stolperte und rittlings zu Boden ging. Tja wie hieß es so schön? Umso größer sie sind, desto tiefer fallen sie. Schnell sammelten wir die Jungs ein und rannten zum Boot. Auch wenn nicht genug Platz für sechs war, quetschten wir uns so gut es ging hinein und paddelten so schnell es ging davon.  
Am Strand angekommen, verschnauften wir erst mal und machten uns dann auf den Weg um Nikki und die Jungs nach Hause zu bringen. Es begann schon zu dämmern, als wir an der Duck Villa ankamen, was hieß, dass wir uns wirklich die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatten. Vor dem Tor mussten wir uns dann von Nikki und den Jungs verabschieden. ,,Das war unglaublich. Wie ihr die Panzerknacker dazu gebracht habt zu streiten damit wir flüchten können'', strahlte Nikki uns an. ,,Na ja, du bist die Säule hoch geflitzt wie ein Profi'', gab Lena das Kompliment gleich zurück. ,,Ihr habt die Panzerknackerfamilie mit nur einer Frage gegeneinander aufgebracht'', rief Tick voller Begeisterung. Bei Track ging es sogar so weit, dass er uns als seine neuen Lieblinge bezeichnete. ,,Kein Ding darum geht's bei Eilimaf doch oder Ikkin?'' wandte sich Lena an Nikki und stieß sie dabei leicht in die Seite. ,,Oh ich wusste ihr würdet das Problem lösen retsewhcs Anel'', gab sie gleich zurück. Ah sie verfielen wieder ins Rückwärtssprechen. ,,Riw dnis tug thceruz nemmokeg'', erwiderte Lena. ,,Da gebe ich dir recht Anel'', kam es gleich von Nikki. Sofort legte ich die Arme um die Schultern der beiden und klinkte mich in das Gespräch ein. ,,Ja sind wir, aber das lag an einer Sache. rhi dies hcafnie eid netseb Sledäm.'' ,,Oh eknad Lecram'', wandte sich Nikki an mich. Danach verfielen wir nur noch ins Lachen. Auf die verwirrten Blicke der Drillinge entgegnete Nikki nur. ,,Man musste irgendwie dabei sein.''  
Nachdem Nikki und die Jungs durch das Tor zur Duck Villa gegangen waren, verabschiedeten auch Lena und ich uns. Lena meinte zu mir, dass sie sich erst mal schlafen legen würde, um die Nacht nach zu holen. Keine Ahnung woran es lag. Vielleicht daran, dass ich sie so gut kannte oder einfach weil ich sie schon ein paar Mal dabei beobachtet hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie mich anlog. Und da Lena gerne die Angewohnheit hatte nicht über ihre Probleme zu reden, beschloss ich ihr zu folgen. Schließlich machte ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen.  
Unser Weg führte uns am Ende zurück ins Freilichttheater. Die Panzerknacker schienen sich mittlerweile aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben. So war keine Entenseele hier. Während ich mich am Rand der Tribüne im Schatten hielt, beobachtete ich wie Lena unter ihrem Pullover den lilanen Anhänger hervor holte, welchen ich schon ein paar Mal bei ihr gesehen hatte. Langsam ging sie auf die Mitte der Bühne zu und begann plötzlich zu sprechen.

Großer Geist der Dunkelheit  
zeig dich nun im Schattenkleid  
deine Seele sich erhebe  
aus dem Versteck ins Leben strebe

Mir blieb kurz der Atem stehen. Das war doch eine magische Beschwörungsformel. Kurz warf ich einen Seitenblick auf meine beiden Ringe, die sich wie immer um meine beiden Mittelfinger befanden. Schnell wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lena gelenkt, als ich sah wie sich ihr Schatten verdunkelte und verformte. So lange bis man darin die Umrisse einer Erwachsenen, weiblichen Ente erkennen konnte. Lena ging in die Knie und leise hörte ich sie sagen: ,,Tante Gundel? Ich bin dabei.'' Ich sah noch wie sich der Schnabel des Schattens zu einem bösartigen Lächeln verzog, da verschwand er auch schon wieder so schnell wie er erschienen war.  
Lena beherrschte also Magie. Aber Magie hatte oft einen Preis. Schließlich trat ich aus dem Schatten und meinte lautstark: ,,Ok wobei sind WIR dabei?'' Wobei ich das ,,Wir'' mehr als nur deutlich betonte. Erschrocken wirbelte sie zu mir herum und sah mich mit großen Augen, in welchen man das Entsetzen sehen konnte, an. ,,Marcel? Äh... W-Was machst du denn hier?'', versuchte sie die Unschuldige zu spielen. Aber dazu war sie viel zu überrumpelt. ,,Versuch es erst gar nicht. Ich habe alles, inklusive der magischen Formel, wie auch den Schatten, gesehen.'' nahm ich ihr gleich den Wind aus den Segeln. Man sah ihr sofort an, dass sie nicht wusste wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. ,,Also? Wo sind WIR dabei?'' kam ich ihr etwas entgegen, wobei ich wieder die Betonung auf das ,,Wir'' legte. Im ersten Moment sah sie mich verwirrt an. ,,Was meinst du mit Wir?'', kam es auch gleich von ihr.  
Ich ging auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. ,,Weißt du noch, was wir beschlossen haben, als wir uns kennenlernten? Das wir uns immer gegenseitig unterstützen und helfen. Selbst wenn der andere etwas dummes vor hat.'' ,,Aber-'', wollte sie widersprechen, wobei ich sie aber gleich unterbrach. ,,Kein aber. Ich werde dir helfen. Das einzige was ich verlange, ist die ganze Wahrheit.'' Panisch sah sie mir daraufhin entgegen. Was wohl so viel bedeutete, dass sie mir die Wahrheit auf keinen Fall erzählen wollte. Ich verstärkte etwas den Druck auf ihre Schulter und versuchte sie zu ermutigen. ,,Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Das weiß du doch.'' ,,Nein. Wenn du es weißt, wirst du mich verachten'', meinte sie und ich konnte schwören, dass ihre Stimme etwas weinerlich klang. ,,Ich werde dich niemals verachten und immer an deiner Seite bleiben. Was du mir jetzt erzählst, wird darauf überhaupt keine Auswirkung haben'', sprach ich zu ihr und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.  
Und das war der Moment, in dem ihr Widerstand brach. Sie erzählte mir alles. Das sie eigentlich nur der zum Leben erwachte Schatten von Gundel Gaukelei sei, welche selber im Glückskreuzer von Dagobert Duck eingesperrt war. Das Gaukelei sie im Grunde nur erschaffen hatte, um den Kreuzer zu stehlen, damit sie zur Sonnenfinsternis, die bald stattfinden sollte, ihr Gefängnis verlassen konnte. Auch erzählte sie mir, dass Gaukelei ihr im Gegensatz dazu, ihre Freiheit versprochen hatte. Noch dazu hatte sie ihr diesen magischen Anhänger gegeben, damit sie besser gegen Dagobert vorgehen konnte.  
Während sie mir das alles erzählte, sackte sie immer weiter zusammen, bis sie ihre Geschichte beendete und nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend neben mir saß. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich sie in den Arm um sie zu trösten, worauf sie mich überrascht ansah. Sie hatte wohl damit gerechnet, dass ich sofort aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde, nachdem ich die ganze Wahrheit kannte. ,,Ok, wie ist der Plan?'', fragte ich sie daraufhin nur mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. ,,D-Du verlässt mich nicht?'' Sie schien das überhaupt nicht verstehen zu können. ,,Warum sollte ich? Schließlich bist du nicht freiwillig so auf die Welt gekommen. Und du tust das alles ja nur, weil du endlich frei sein möchtest. Was ist daran verwerflich?'', meinte ich nur mit einem leichten Lächeln. Überglücklich umarmte sie mich und bedankte sich bestimmt an die zwanzig Mal bei mir, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte.  
Gerade als ich mich von ihr verabschieden wollte, hielt sie mich auf. ,,Du schläfst doch immer da, wo du gerade einen Platz findest, oder?'' ,,Äh ja. Macht doch jedes Straßenkind, oder?'', beantwortete ich ihre Frage. ,,Komm mal mit'', meinte sie und zog mich zu einer Ecke der Bühne. Dort übte sie etwas Druck auf den Boden aus, woraufhin sich eine versteckte Falltür öffnete. Überrascht sah ich zu Lena, welche aber schon die Leiter hinunter kletterte. Also folgte ich ihr einfach. Unten angekommen, kamen wir in einen kleinen Raum, den sich Lena etwas eingerichtet hatte. Rechts an der Wand stand ein Tisch mit einem Hocker. Darauf eine Skeletthand, die ein paar Kohlespieße zum Schreiben hielt. Weiter hinten in der Ecke hing noch ein Spiegel. Auf der linken Seite befanden sich ein Bett und ein kleiner Ablagetisch mit einer Laverlampe. An der Wand hingen Poster von ihrer Lieblingsband. Die hintere Wand des Zimmers war mit einem großen Vorhang zu gehangen. Rechts von uns in der Ecke der Wand mit der Tür stand noch ein kleiner Minnikühlschrank.  
Sie ging zum Vorhang und zog ihn für einen Moment zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bild, welches die Befreiung Gundels darstellte. Anschließend wandte sie sich mir zu. Ich glaube das war das erste Mal, dass ich sie nervös erlebte. ,,Also, da wir ja Pläne schmieden müssen und alles, wäre es vielleicht nicht verkehrt wenn du hier schläfst'', meinte sie etwas kleinlaut. ,,Natürlich würden wir dir auch noch ein Bett besorgen'', ergänzte sie schnell, als ihr auffiel, dass es ja nur ihr Bett als Schlafmöglichkeit gab. Grinsend stimmte ich ihr zu. Schließlich musste ich mir so auch nie mehr um einen Schlafplatz Sorgen machen.  
Auch wenn es uns beiden ein bisschen unangenehm war, legten wir uns beide ins Bett, da wir erschöpft waren und es nur diesen einen Schlafplatz ab. Aber da wir beide sehr müde waren, schliefen wir relativ schnell ein.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Achtung vor den Erdfermianer

**Kapitel 4 - Die Erdfermianer**

Kaum eine Woche war vergangen seit ich von Lenas Geheimnis erfuhr. Gerade waren wir zusammen mit Nikki und den Jungs im Kino, um den neuen Horrorfilm zu sehen. Schließlich kamen wir über die vier am besten an Dagobert ran. Auch wenn es mir ein bisschen leid tat, sie so zu hintergehen.  
Waren wir bei unserer Flucht vor den Panzerknacker noch auf uns allein gestellt, begleitete uns diesmal Nikkis Oma Frieda und Quack der Chauffeur/Pilot der Familie Duck. Nikkis Oma konnte man deutlich anmerken, dass es ihr gar nicht gefiel, dass Nikki sich mit uns angefreundet hatte. Ich schätze mal, dass waren die typischen Vorurteile gegenüber Straßenkindern. So was erlebte ich nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Gerade verließen wir das Kino und unterhielten uns über den Film. Die Jungs waren mehr als nur begeistert von diesem Horrorfilm. Konnte ich gut verstehen. Bei den meisten Horrorfilmen musste man einen Erwachsenen dabei haben, damit sie einen überhaupt rein ließen. Wahrscheinlich war das einer der ersten Horrorfilme, die sie gesehen hatten. Lena und ich umgingen diese Regel ab und zu, indem wir uns hinein schlichen. Diesmal erfüllten wir zum ersten Mal die Bedingung der Begleitperson. Auch Nikki war vom Film begeistert und gab dies auch lautstark bekannt: ,,Huhu, richtig gut.'' ,,Oh wie der Chirurg versucht hat die Maulwurfkönigin zu halbieren, die sich dann vervielfacht hat und zu einer Millionen Maulfwurfbabys wurde'', schloss sich Lena der Begeisterung an und machte das Geräusch einer Kettensäge nach und tat so, als würde sie Nikki halbieren. Sie stieg natürlich sofort darauf ein und fing an zu schreien. Tja, Lena konnte einem guten und blutigen Horrorfilm eben nie widerstehen. Na ja, mir ging's ja genauso.  
Während Nikki den Jungs hinterher ging, wurde Lena von Frieda am Arm gepackt und damit gehindert Nikki zu folgen. Sofort hielt ich ebenfalls an. ,,Du hast gesagt, es wäre ein Bildungsfilm. Für alle Altersklassen geeignet'', wurde sie auch gleich von Frieda angeklagt. ,,Äh, er warnt vor den Gefahren durch Maulwurfmonster. Und jeder kann eine Sicherheitslektion über Kettensägen vertragen'', zog sich Lena gekonnt aus der Affäre. Frieda verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, ließ es aber gut sein. Wir folgten anschließend Nikki.  
Sie und die Jungs standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Gerade als wir zur Gruppe stießen, beschwerte Track sich, der Film wäre langweilig gewesen weil das Drama, Herz und unnötige Spezialeffekte gefehlt hätten. Tick hingegen kritisierte den Film eher. ,,Selbst wenn es Maulwurfmonster gäbe, wieso sollten sie einen unter Dusche anfallen? Durch das Wasser hätten sie nicht genug Gripp für einen Angriff oberhalb vom Knie. Total unecht.'' Wie immer ein Besserwisser. Horrorfilme waren selten realistisch. ,,Was ist los mit euch Jungs? Es steht sogar auf dem Plakat. Basierend auf einem richtigen, echten Roman'', schaltete Nikki sich ein und zeigte auf das Plakat. Auch wenn ich das nicht wirklich glaubte, gab ich ihr Recht. Man sollte nie versuchen mit Logik an einen Horrorfilm ran zu gehen. Das würde einem nur den Spaß nehmen.  
Tick zog daraufhin ein kleines rotes Buch unter seiner Kappe hervor und meinte dies wäre das einzige Buch dem er vertrauen würde. Er meinte, wenn es nicht im schlauen Buch des Fähnlein Fieselschweifs stehe, dann wäre es nicht echt. Nikki zählte daraufhin mehrere mystische Geschöpfe auf, die Tick nach einem kurzen Blick ins Buch verneinte. Darunter Wehrenten und Triklopen. Als Nikki die Erdfermianer erwähnte und Tick auch diese verneinte wollte Nikki dies nicht mehr akzeptieren. ,,Was? Erdfermianer, diese mystische, unterirdische Art, die direkt unter unsere Stadt lebt.'' Tick begann daraufhin nur zu lachen und meinte, sie solle sich nicht lächerlich machen. Daraufhin wurde selbst Nikki etwas aggressiv und warf ihm vor, er sei selbst lächerlich.  
Lena und ich hatten die beiden bis zu diesem Moment beobachtet, während wir mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnten. Aber als jetzt die Stimmung zu kippen drohte, ging Lena dazwischen. Sie legte beiden jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter, was leicht war, da wir beide einen halben Kopf größer waren, und meinte: ,,Kinder, kein Streit bitte. Das lässt sich doch ganz einfach klären. Wir machen uns selbst auf die Suche.'' Typisch Lena. Konnte keinem Abenteuer widerstehen und wenn es auch noch so klein war. Sie deutete auf den Zugang zur U-Bahn, welcher sich auf der anderen Straßenseite befand. Ich stimmte ihr mit einem Nicken zu, aber gerade, als wir uns aus dem Staub machen wollten, tauchte Frieda hinter uns auf und räusperte sich lautstark. Mist. die hatten wir vollkommen vergessen. Aber anscheinend hatten wir das Glück auf unserer Seite, denn gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, wurde sie von lautem Geschrei unterbrochen. Da das eindeutig Quack war, lief sie zusammen mit Trick und Track hin um zu sehen was los war. Den Moment, in dem Frieda versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, nutzten wir und liefen rüber zur U-Bahn Station.  
Kaum unten angekommen, meinte Tick, ob wir den anderen nicht Bescheid sagen sollten. Wir grinsten uns kurz an und flüsterten dann ganz leise, dass wir hier runter gingen und sie nicht auf uns warten sollten. Auch wenn die anderen das niemals gehört hatten, meinte Tick, dass es ihm jetzt besser gehen würde. Wir warteten darauf, dass die letzte U-Bahn abfuhr und kletterten dann zu den Schienen runter.  
Als wir die Schienen entlang gingen, kamen wir irgendwann an eine Stelle, wo die Schienen nach links abbogen. Der weitere Weg geradeaus war mit einem Schild versperrt, auf dem stand, dass wegen Sanierungsarbeiten geschlossen wäre. Klar das uns diese Stelle am meisten interessierte. ,,Was wohl dahinter ist?',' fragte ich so in den Raum hinein. Nikki antwortete gleich, dass dies die alte Bahnstrecke 818 wäre, die wohl bekannt für Erdfermianersichtungen war. Tick ließ daraufhin wieder den Klugscheißer raushängen und wies auf die Beschriftung des Schildes hin. ,,Sie wollen das man das glaubt, natürlich'', widersprach Nikki ihm auch gleich. Komplett verwirrt fragte er. ,,Wer ist Sie?'' Aber Nikki ließ ihn einfach stehen.  
Währenddessen versuchten Nikki und ich die Mauer weg zu schieben in dem wir uns mit dem Rücken dagegen drückten. Nachdem Nikki sich uns anschloss, begann es plötzlich laut zu Rumpeln und alles vibrierte. Sofort kam Tick zu uns und Lena und ich legten beschützend unsere Arme um zwei jüngeren. Keine Sekunde später öffnete sich ein kleiner Durchgang in der Wand und das Rumpeln hörte auf. Lena nahm ihr Handy und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe durch den Durchgang. Anschließend drehte sie sich zu uns und meinte: ,,Wenn wir jetzt nicht weiter gehen, wären wir doof.'' und ging mit einem lauten ,,Hallo?'' in den Gang hinein. Ohne zu zögern, folgte ich ihr. Nikki und Tick würden schon nachkommen.  
Wir gingen einen langen Gang entlang, bis wir zu einer Treppe kamen, die noch weiter nach unten führte. Hier warteten wir einen Moment bis die anderen zu uns aufschlossen. Nikki hatte ein kleines Buch in der Hand, aus dem sie Tick Fakten über die Erdfermianer vorlass. Nachdem sie die nächste Seite umgeschlagen hatte, fragte Tick sie nach einem Bild von einer Art Bonbon, welches sich in der oberen rechten Ecke der Seite befand. Sie meinte daraufhin nur, dass sie das erfunden hätte. Ich machte sie daraufhin auf ein Bild einer fliegenden Nikki in einem schillernden Kostüm aufmerksam. Sie wurde etwas verlegen und bat darum, dass wir uns auf die aufregenden Dinge konzentrierten. ,,Also sind diese merkwürdigen Erddinger für die Erschütterungen verantwortlich?'', erfüllte Lena ihren Wunsch auch gleich. Bevor sie antworten konnte, zog unser Besserwisser wieder sein Buch hervor und meinte. ,,Laut dem schlauen Buch entstehen Erdbeben durch sich verschiebende Tektonische Platte. WISSENSCHAFTLICH BEWIESEN! Kein Grund also noch darunter zu gehen. Das Buch weiß nämlich alles.'' So langsam ging er mir mit diesem dämlichen Buch auf die Nerven. Also nahm ich es ihm weg und warf es mit einem schlichten ,,Upps.'' die Treppe herunter. Nikki musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, während Lena zu ihm meinte: ,,Hat dein Buch das auch vorhergesehen?'' Etwas angefressen lief er die Treppe runter, um sich sein Buch wieder zu holen. Wir grinsten uns an und folgten ihm.  
Am Fuße der Treppe war wieder eine Absperrung. Diesmal in Gestalt einer weiß-roten Absperrung aus Holz, wie man sie oft bei Straßensperrungen sah. Flink krochen wir drunter durch, wobei Tick auf der anderen Seite gleich sein heißgeliebtes Buch auf sammelte. ,,Oh ich kann's kaum erwarten einen echten Erdfermianer zu treffen. Versprochen, ich werde mich im Namen der Revolution opfern, Freunde'', kam es von Nikki, während wir uns umsahen. Lena stieg natürlich sofort drauf ein. ,,Oh ja, und wir können deine Angreifer aufspüren und werden dich rächen.'' und legte mir dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter. ,,Oh, das ist lieb'', meinte Nikki und sah uns mit so treuherzigen Augen an.  
Plötzlich machte Nikki uns darauf aufmerksam, dass auf der anderen Seite des Tunnels tiefe Krallen Spuren in der Wand waren und lief auch sofort hinüber um sich das genauer anzusehen. ,‚Der Beweis, dass sie hier waren'', stellte sie fest und schaute zu Tick. Der aber schien ihre Worte gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Stattdessen freute er sich, dass die Erschütterungen verschiedene Gesteinsformen freigelegt hätten. ,,Wieso sind die spannender als U-Bahn-Monster?'', stellte ich ihm die offensichtlichste Frage. ,,Weil die echt sind!'' Jetzt ging er mir echt auf die Nerven. So langsam schien auch Nikki genervt zu sein ,,Wie kannst du das so ab tun, bei all den Dingen die wir mit Onkel Dagobert erlebt haben?'' ,,Das meiste davon steht übrigens im schlauen Buch.'' Warte, was? Ich dachte, da steht nur das drin, was man wissenschaftlich bewiesen hat. Nikki schien darüber auch skeptisch zu sein. ,,Auch der kopflose Pferdemensch?'' ,,Es ist ein dickes Buch. Alles Neue füge ich selbst hinzu. Helft mir mit dem Schiefer. Ich brauche ihn für mein Geologie Abzeichen.'' Den Rest seiner Antwort hörten Lena und ich gar nicht mehr, da wir ihn einfach stehen ließen und weiter gingen. Nikki würde uns schon folgen. Spätestens wenn sie von ihm den Schnabel voll hatte. Ich meine: er behauptet dieses Buch wäre unfehlbar, aber hat alles Mystische, was er erlebt hat, selbst rein geschrieben? Das passte doch nicht zusammen.  
Ein paar Meter weiter entdeckten wir eine verlassene U-Bahn. Das merkwürdige daran waren die seltsamen, runden Abdrücke in den Seiten der Waggons. Wir stemmten eine der Türen auf und sahen uns im Inneren um. Überall lag Müll herum und auch das ein oder andere Graffiti befand sich an den Innenwänden. Auf einem der Sitze lag ein alter schwarzer Filzstift. Sofort schnappte Lena ihn sich und begann etwas auf die Trennwand gleich neben der Tür zu schreiben. Nachdem sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte musste ich beim Durchlesen grinsen. ,,Verschwindet Oberflächenbewohner!'' Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie mutig der kleine Tick war. Wir schlossen die Tür wieder, durch die wir rein gekommen waren und machten uns bereit. Ich positionierte mich neben der Tür und Lena versteckte sich hinter der Trennwand auf die sie die Nachricht geschrieben hatte.  
Wir nickten uns zu und dann entließ Lena einen kurzen Schrei, um anschließend hinter der Wand in Deckung zu gehen. Von draußen konnten wir hören wie Tick und Nikki angerannt kamen. Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter von unserem Waggon entfernt waren, stemmte ich die Tür von innen auf und ging dann schnell ebenfalls hinter der Trennwand in Deckung. Das hätten wir vorher ausprobieren sollen, denn hinter der Wand war eine der U-Bahn-Bänke. Am Ende lag Lena regelrecht auf der Bank und da ich mich mit dem in Deckung gehen beeilen musste lag ich am Ende halb auf ihr, wobei wir uns sehr nahe waren. Ein bisschen unangenehm war uns das schon. Das sah man auch Lena an, da sie einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen hatte. Na ja, ließ sich aber jetzt nicht mehr ändern.  
Von draußen hörten wir wie Tick und Nikki beim Öffnen der Tür erschrocken die Luft einzogen und kurz inne hielten. Aber kurz darauf hörten wir wieder Schritte, die sich unserem Waggon näherten. In dem Moment, in dem nichts mehr zu hören war, mussten sie wohl an der Tür angelangt sein und sondierten wahrscheinlich erstmal die Lage. In dem Augenblick als wir Nikkis erschrockenes ,,Erdfermianer!'' hörten, kamen wir lachend aus unserem Versteck. Vergessen war die Peinlichkeit des vergangenen Moments. ,,Entschuldigt wir konnten nicht widerstehen'', meinte Lena, auch wenn sie immer noch etwas lachen musste. Während Tick mürrisch an uns vorbei ging, klatschte Nikki sich bei uns ab. Gerade als Tick sich über die ganze Moneysac Werbung beschwerte, wurde die Tür am anderen Ende des Waggons aufgetreten und eine große Gestalt betrat den Waggon. Da es kaum Licht hier unten gab, konnten wir nur Umrisse erkennen. Wir erschraken alle fürchterlich, worauf Tick sich einen Stein schnappte und nach der Gestalt warf. Behände wich die Gestalt aus, wodurch der Stein nutzlos gegen die Rückwand des Waggons knallte. Hinter der Gestalt vernahmen wir plötzlich eine uns sehr bekannte Stimme, die uns zurief, dass wir aufpassen sollen.  
In dem Moment, in dem wir die Stimme als die von Track erkannten, trat die Gestalt ins Licht und entpuppte sich als Frieda. Keine Sekunde später erschienen auch Track, Trick und Quack. ,,Omi?'', fragte Nikki ganz verwirrt, wurde aber von Quack unterbrochen, der irgendwas von Maulwürfen schrie und hinter eine Trennwand sprang. Trick versuchte sofort beruhigend auf ihn ein zu reden. Wir sollten Quack wohl nie wieder mit in einen Horrorfilm nehmen. ,,Ich kann alles erklären'', versuchte Nikki bei ihrer Oma die Wogen zu glätten während wir auf die anderen zugingen. ,,Ihr steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten. Ich nehme an, das war eure Idee?'', richtete sie den letzten Satz nur an Lena und mich. Sofort stöhnte Lena auf. ,,Ja, beschuldigen sie die rätselhaften Rebellen, die nach ihren eigenen Regeln spielen.'' Ich hingegen begnügte mich mit einem Augenrollen. Das war wieder typisch. Wenn den Erwachsenen etwas nicht gefiel, dann waren immer die Straßenkinder schuld. Ich hasste diese Vorurteile. ,,Keine Widerworte. Euretwegen musste ich hier hinunter kommen und zwei weitere Kinder und einen Kindsmann in Gefahr bringen.'' Kaum das Frieda dies sagte, drehte Quack wieder am Rad, da er wohl dachte ein Kindsmann wäre auch ein Monster. Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch ins Gespräch einmischen. ,,Ich dachte ihr seid eine verrückte Abenteurerfamilie? Dann sollte das für euch doch ein Spaziergang sein.'' Dies schien Frieda wohl gar nicht zu gefallen. ,,Tja, für euch wird es keine Nachmittagsausflüge mehr geben. Das kann ich euch versichern.'' Gerade als Nikki uns vor ihrer Oma verteidigen wollte, gab es wieder ein Rumpeln und der ganze Waggon fing an zu wackeln.  
Kaum war das Rumpeln vorbei, sah Frieda aus der Tür raus und stöhnte fast augenblicklich auf. ,,Ah hervorragend. Wir sitzen fest. Der einzige sichere Weg hier raus, ist mit dem Zug zu fahren. Quack gehen sie in die Fahrerkabine'', gab sie sofort Kommandos. Erst weigerte Quack sich und deutete auf Trick. ,,Auf keinen Fall Frieda. Ich lass sie nicht allein mit... Ich meine ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich habe noch nie einen Zug zu Schrott gefahren.'' Ja, sehr beruhigend. Das schien auch Frieda zu denken und erwiderte nur. ,,Vielleicht können sie den Zug ja fahren, ohne dass am Ende nur noch Schrott übrig ist.'' Als sie darauf nur einen mehr als verwirrten Blick bekam, seufzte sie und meinte nur noch, er solle einfach sein Möglichstes versuchen.  
Während Quack daraufhin mit Trick zur Fahrerkabine ging, gab Frieda weiter ihre Kommandos. ,,Ich gehe ans Ende des Zuges. Vielleicht kriege ich ihn frei. Ihr beiden.'' dabei deutete sie auf uns. ,,mitkommen. Ihr habt schon genug Ärger gemacht.'' In solchen Fällen merkte man wieder, wie gut Lena und ich uns kannten. Beinahe synchron salutierten wir und sagten ,,Zu Befehl.'' wobei Lena noch ein ,,herzallerliebste Herrin.'' hinterher schob. ,,Wir bleiben hier und halten nach Erdfermianer Ausschau. Es müsste Halbzeit bei den großen Spielen sein, also sollte es leichter sein sie zu sehen'', gab Nikki zurück. Diese Aussage schien Frieda mehr als nur zu verwirren. Es kam nur noch ein ,,Na schön. Also wartet hier.'' Danach bedeutete sie uns den Waggon zu verlassen und folgte uns. Kaum dass wir außer Hörweite waren, sagte sie zu uns: ,,Nachdem ihr uns hier heraus geholfen habt, seht ihr Nikki nie wieder.'' Anschließend marschierte sie zum Ende des Zuges. ,,Sie haben echt eine lustige Art um Hilfe zu bitten'', meinte Lena noch, bevor wir ihr folgten.  
Wir gingen zum letzten Waggon, der nicht verschüttet war. **Während Frieda versuchte den Bolzen aus der Verankerung zu ziehen, damit man den Waggon vom Rest abkoppeln konnte, lehnten Lena und ich uns an die Wand und spielten etwas mit unseren Handys****.** Diese hatten wir vor kurzen zwei Geschäftsmännern aus den Taschen gezogen. Auch wenn man mit ihnen nicht telefonieren oder schreiben konnte, da die Besitzer ihrer Verträge gekündigt hatten, reichten sie vollkommen um damit ein paar Spiele zu spielen. ,,Sieht richtig gut aus. Beeindruckend, nur weiter so'', gab Lena ab und zu mit viel Sarkasmus ein paar Kommentare. ,,Es würde deutlich schneller gehen, wenn ihr mit anpacken würdet'', meinte Frieda daraufhin anklagend. ,,Tja, umso eher wir ihnen helfen, umso eher werden wir unsere Freundin nie wieder sehen. Also...'', gab ich ihr zur Antwort. Lena setzte anschließend noch eins drauf: ,,Soll ich eins der vertrauenswürdigen Kinder zu Hilfe holen oder haben wir nicht die Erlaubnis mit ihnen zu reden?'' Das war wohl der Tropfen mit dem wir das Fass zum überlaufen brachten. ,,Zügel dein loses Mundwerk. Dieses Schlamassel ist nur eure Schuld. Wer hat dich nur erzogen? Ich rieche schlechten Einfluss gegen den Wind. Das sind gute Kinder mit einer rosigen Zukunft'', brach es aus Frieda heraus. Das war dann bei uns der letzte Tropfen. ,,Ja? Und was sind wir dann?'', schoss es aus Lena heraus. ,,Das weiß ich nicht'', war Friedas einzige Antwort.  
Als Frieda anfing wie verrückt auf den Bolzen ein zu treten, wo jeder sehen konnte, dass das nichts bringen würde, stöhnte Lena kurz auf. ,,Wenn sie schon randalieren, dann bitte richtig.'' Mit diesen Worten sprang sie vom Waggon und ging zu einem der Schutthaufen und suchte kurz etwas. Diesen Moment nutzte ich um auch endlich mal meinem Unmut Platz zu machen. ,,Um ihre Frage zu beantworten: wir waren unser ganzes Leben auf uns allein gestellt. Niemand hat sich je die Mühe gemacht uns zu erziehen.'' Das hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Bevor sie etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, kam Lena mit einer Brechstange zurück. Sofort hakte sie sie unter den Bolzen und versuchte ihn so heraus zu hebeln. Schnell ging ich zu ihr und half ihr, während Frieda uns nur verblüfft ansah.  
Nachdem wir es zu dritt geschafft hatten, den Bolzen aus seiner Verankerung zu hebeln, und die Verriegelung sich dadurch löste, wandte sich Frieda an uns und meinte noch: ,,Vielleicht seid ihr ja doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen.'' Ja, danke auch. Was hatte sie denn bitte vorher gedacht? Lena fasste diesen Satz anscheinend genauso auf wie ich. ,,Übernehmen sie sich bloß nicht mit Komplimenten. Wir wollen nur helfen.'' Danach kletterte sie auf den Waggon, was ich ihr gleich tat. ,,Mir kommt dein fürchterliches Benehmen langsam zum Halse raus'', platzte Frieda erneut der Kragen.  
Uns blieb keine Zeit zum Reagieren, denn in diesem Moment gingen die Lichter im ganzen Zug an und warfen Lenas Schatten direkt auf die Rückwand des abgekoppelten Waggons. Und genau in diesem Moment musste sich natürlich Gaukelei im Schatten zeigen. Schnell trat Lena ein paar Schritte zur Seite, sodass das Licht sie nicht mehr erfasste. Frieda, der diese Aktion etwas suspekt vorkam, wandte sich um und sah zum Glück nichts mehr. Sie hatte auch keine Zeit mehr Fragen zu stellen, denn auf einmal setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und fuhr mit hoher Geschwindigkeit los. Durch den Schwung fiel Lena vom Waggon direkt in Friedas Arme. Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und rannten dem Zug hinterher, welcher immer schneller wurde. Ich hielt mich am Geländer fest und streckte meine Hand nach Lena aus. Ich schaffte es ihre Hand zu ergreifen und zog sie zu mir herauf, wobei ich schützend einen Arm um sie legte damit sie nicht wieder runter fiel. Währenddessen hatte auch Frieda es geschafft sich auf die Plattform am Ende des Waggons hoch zu ziehen. Gerade als wir dachten, wir wären sicher, schossen zwei rollende Gesteinsbrocken an uns vorbei weiter den Zug entlang.  
Wie aus dem nichts legte der Zug plötzliche eine Vollbremsung ein und Entgleiste dadurch. Schnell legte ich wieder die Arme um Lena und hielt mich so gut es ging fest. Frieda kam ebenfalls zu uns und legte ihre Arme beschützend um uns beide. Trotzdem verloren wir den Halt und wurden vom Waggon geschleudert.  
Ich hatte wohl für ein paar Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren. Als ich wieder aufwachte, sah ich, dass Frieda unter einem Waggon eingeklemmt war. Sie schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Nebenbei versuchte Lena den Waggon mit aller Kraft an zu heben. Schnell trat ich an ihre Seite um ihr zu helfen. ,,Ein Glück, dir geht es gut'', wandte sich Lena an mich. ,,Alles ok. Wie lange war ich weg?'' beruhigte ich sie. ,,Nicht lange. Nur ein paar Sekunden. Aber ich kriege das Ding einfach nicht hoch.'' ,,Das werden wir auch nicht aus eigener Kraft schaffen'', meinte ich. In diesem Moment erschien wieder Gaukelei in ihrem Schatten. Das ich von ihr wusste, war ihr mittlerweile klar, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel. ,,Lass sie zurück Lena. Sie wird dir nie vertrauen. Sie hält dich von ihnen fern. Wir sind besser dran, wenn du sie zurück lässt.'' Kurz sah Lena auf die am Boden liegende Frieda, da hörten wir von hinten aus dem Tunnel wieder das Rumpeln.  
Ich konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass sie in diesem Moment einen Entschluss fasste. Unter ihrem Pullover holte sie den Anhänger von Gundel heraus und konzentrierte sich um die Magie zu beschwören. Ihr ganzer Körper, wie auch der Waggon leuchteten in einem blassen Rosa auf. Aber erst als wir wieder das Rumpeln hörten und auch Lenas Augen anfingen rosa zu leuchten, bewegte sich der Waggon nach oben. ,,Schaffst du das?'', wandte ich mich an sie, da ich wusste, dass jede Sekunde zählte. Sie antwortete nicht, aber ich sah wie der Waggon in der Luft anfing zu wackeln. Ich musste ihr helfen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Ringe, welche begannen in einem blass grünen Licht zu leuchten. Ich konzentrierte die angesammelte Magie auf den Waggon und zusammen hielten wir ihn hoch. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie Gundels Schatten überrascht, wenn nicht sogar entsetzt die Augen aufriss. Tja ich steckte eben auch voller Überraschungen. Während wir den Waggon in der Luft hielten, zogen wir mit Magie Frieda unter ihm heraus. In diesem Moment stolperte Lena beim rückwärtsgehen über einen Stein und fiel hin. Da sie dadurch ihre Konzentration verlor und ich mit einem mal das gesamte Gewicht schultern musste, entglitt mir der Waggon. Sofort sprangen wir nach vorne und zogen Frieda mit letzter Kraft außer Reichweite, bevor der Waggon sie zerquetschte.  
Ich sah Lena an, dass sie wohl viele Fragen an mich hatte aber das musste warten, da in diesem Moment Frieda wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Überrascht sah sie erst nach hinten zum Waggon, wo sich der Staub des Aufpralls noch nicht gelegt hatte, und dann zu uns. ,,Ihr?'' ,,Ja wir. Gehen wir'', meinte Lena nur. Zusammen halfen wir ihr auf die Beine und schoben sie in die Richtung, wo wir die anderen vermuteten. Lena warf dabei immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter.  
Als wir weitergingen, sahen wir gerade noch wie Tick, Track und Nikki aus einem Waggon sprangen, bevor er vom Schutt zerquetscht wurde. Nikki rannte sofort auf uns zu und fiel ihrer Oma in die Arme. Ich konnte deutlich den schmerzgetränkten Blick von Lena sehen. Ich konnte ihr das nicht verübeln. Schließlich ging es mir nicht anders. Eine glückliche Familie zu sehen, war für jemanden ohne Familie eben schmerzhaft.  
Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich dann an die anderen. ,,Sind alle hier? Geht's allen gut?'' In dem Moment stießen auch Trick und Quack zu uns. Quack faselte wieder irgendwas von Maulwurfleuten. Dies wurde aber überschattet als Tick weiter hinten einen Lichtstrahl entdeckte und freudig darauf zu lief, in der Hoffnung es sei ein Weg nach draußen. Augenblicklich folgten wir ihm. Kurz bevor er den Lichtstrahl erreichte, fiel von der anderen Seite ein Felsbrocken herunter. Dieser richtete sich auf und wurde dadurch etwas länglicher. Von hinten schossen weitere Kugeln an uns vorbei und gesellten sich zu dem, der anscheinend ihr Anführer war. Der Anführer und seine Gefolgsleute hüpften ins Licht, wodurch wir erkannten, dass sie eigentlich ganz harmlos aussahen. Nikki meinte daraufhin nur. ,,Ich sag doch, es gibt sie.'' und Tick meinte, dass dies dann wohl der Prinz und die Rebellen wären. Er ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu, wobei er kurz innehielt, als er von weiter hinter uns die leise und besorgte Stimme von Frieda hörte. Sie und Quack standen immer noch bei den Waggons. Tick bedeutete ihr dass alles gut sei und ging weiter auf die Erdfermianer zu. Er und der Anführer trafen sich in der Mitte unter dem Lichtstrahl und legten kurz die Hände aneinander. Dann zogen sich beide wieder zurück.  
Frieda meinte daraufhin, dass dies interessant gewesen wäre, aber wir immer noch hier raus mussten. Von dem Punkt her, wo die Erdfermianer waren, hörten wir plötzlich, dass uns allzu bekannte Rumpeln. Gemeinsam rollten sie los und stießen mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand, welcher der Wucht nicht stand hielt und einstürzte. Zum Vorschein kam ein Weg nach oben. Dann rollten sie weiter.  
Tick wandte sich an Nikki und meinte, dass er ihr hätte glauben sollen. Als Nikki eine Rede begann, in der sie hervorhob, dass Tick sich seinen Ängsten gestellt hätte, unterbrach er sie, nachdem er in seinem Buch einen Eintrag gemacht hatte. ,,Und ich find's grandios. Sie sind nicht mehr unbekannt. Sie existieren. Wissenschaftlich bewiesen. Das fühlt sich viel besser an.'' Typisch Tick eben. Zusammen gingen wir zum neu geschaffenen Ausgang. Als alle schon oben waren und nur noch Lena und ich unten waren, erschien wieder Gundel. ,,Wieso hast du die Haushälterin nicht zurück gelassen? Sie steht unseren Plänen im Weg.'' In diesem Moment hörten wir wie Frieda unsere Namen rief. Erschrocken drehten wir uns um, da wir dachten, sie hätte etwas gesehen. ,,Hört mal zu. Ich hab euch vielleicht etwas vorschnell verurteilt. Möchtet ihr mit uns in der Villa zusammen Pancakes essen?'' Lena fragte daraufhin: ,,Wenn sie Pancakes sagen, meinen sie dann die richtig echten Pancakes oder die einfachen, die man überall im Supermarkt kaufen kann?'' ,,Richtig, echte Pancakes'', war Friedas schlichte Antwort. Kurz sah sie zu mir, wobei ich ihr zu nickte und zusammen sagten wir. ,,Dann gerne.'' ,,Ihr seid jederzeit in der Villa willkommen'', meinte Frieda noch, bevor sie wieder nach oben kletterte.  
Als Gundel wieder im Schatten auftauchte, meinte sie: ,,Deswegen. Man muss langfristig planen.'' Auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie viele Fragen wegen meiner Magie hatte, liefen wir den anderen hinterher um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Das würde schließlich noch ein langes Gespräch werden.


	6. Kapitel 5 - Das Ziel im Blick

**Kapitel 5 - Das Ziel im Blick**

Da wir wohl die komplette Nacht im Untergrund verbracht hatten, war es früher Morgen, als wir an der Duck Villa ankamen. Zusammen mit den anderen betraten Lena und ich zum ersten mal die Villa, in der der weltberühmte Dagobert Duck lebte. Die Ente, die unser Ziel war.  
Gleich, als wir die Villa betraten, kamen wir in ein riesiges Foyer, an dessen Wänden unzählige Portraits hingen. Die Mitte des Raums wurde von einem großen Kamin eingenommen, der dem Raum eine wohlige Wärme verlieh. Vom Foyer gingen links und rechts jeweils zwei große Flügeltüren ab und am Ende des Raums wand sich eine enorme Treppe in die Höhe, welche sich am oberen Ende nach links und rechts teilte. In der Mitte der abzweigenden Treppen reichte ein riesiges Fenster bis in schwindelerregende Höhen. Hier lebte wahrlich die reichste Ente der Welt.  
Während Frieda in die Küche ging, um die Pancakes zuzubereiten, gingen wir ins Esszimmer und setzten uns an den großen langen Tisch. Das Esszimmer war in einem schlichten Grau-Blau gehalten, mit ebenso großen Fenstern wie im Foyer. Die Fenster wurden abgerundet mit violetten Vorhängen und an der Wand dieses Raumes hing ein Gemälde, welches zwei ältere Enten zeigte. Die einzigen Möbelstücke waren der lange massive Eichentisch, an dessen Ende ein großer gepolsterter Stuhl stand und ein paar weitere schlichte Stühle die um den Tisch herum drapiert waren.  
Wir unterhielten uns eine Zeit lang, wobei Quack halb am Schlafen war. Tja kleine Quacks sollten halt nicht die ganze Nacht durch machen. Lena und ich waren so was gewöhnt. Wie oft mussten wir die Nacht wach bleiben, weil man dann eben in vielen Vorhaben erfolgreicher war. Oder man war gezwungen nicht zu schlafen, sondern zu flüchten. Wenn ich da an die Nacht von Oma Knacks Geburtstagsfeier denke.  
Irgendwann stieß auch Donald, der Onkel von den Jungs, zu uns. Auch wenn er ein netter Kerl war und uns freundlich behandelte, war er doch ein ziemlich komischer Vogel. Ich meine, wer trägt früh am Morgen schon einen Matrosenanzug? Dazu kam, dass seine Aussprache so undeutlich war, dass man vielleicht nur jedes zehnte Wort verstand.  
Und dann passierte es. ,,Guten Morgen'', kam es von der Tür, die zum Foyer führte. Als wir uns zu der Stimme drehten, sahen wir IHN. Dagobert Duck. Die Ente, dem wir seinen kostbarsten Besitz stehlen mussten um im Austausch Lenas Freiheit zu erhalten. Während die anderen ihn begrüßten, sah ich kurz rüber zu Lena, welche mir den gleichen Blick zu warf. Dies war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Moment.  
Herr Duck nahm auf dem großen gepolsterten Stuhl am Ende des Tisches Platz. Kaum hatte er den Blick auf seine Familie gerichtet, viel ihm wohl zum ersten Mal auf, dass zwei weitere Enten am Tisch saßen. ,,Oh, wer seid ihr beiden denn?'' Ich weiß nicht ob es Lena genauso ging wie mir, aber ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals und war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Da sie genauso stumm blieb wie ich, schätzte ich mal, dass es der Fall war. Ein Glück wurden wir gerettet, da Nikki unsere Erstarrung gar nicht bemerkte und uns gleich vorstellte: ,,Das sind Lena und Marcel. Meine besten Freunde. Es stört dich doch nicht, dass sie hier sind, oder?'' Dabei sah Nikki ihn mit solchen Unschuldsaugen an, dass er wohl nichts dagegen gesagt hätte, selbst wenn es ihn gestört hätte. ,,Natürlich nicht. Ihr beiden seid hier immer herzlich willkommen'', wandte er sich schlussendlich an uns.  
Uns wurde eine Antwort erspart, da in diesem Moment Frieda mit den Pancakes aus der Küche kam. Nachdem jeder von uns einen Pancake auf dem Teller hatte, begann das große Schlemmen. Kaum, dass ich den ersten Bissen in den Mund gesteckt hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl auf Wolke sieben zu schweben. Noch nie hatte ich so was gutes gegessen. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Lena, erkannte ich schnell, dass sie das gleiche erlebte wie ich. Für die, die jetzt meinten wir sollen mal nicht so übertreiben. Lena und ich hatten unser ganzes Leben keine liebevolle Familie gehabt und lebten seit jungen Jahren auf der Straße. Selbst die gekauften Pancakes waren für uns eine Seltenheit, geschweige denn von solchen mit viel Liebe gemachten Pancakes.  
Ohne Pause aßen wir so viel von den Pancakes wie wir konnten. Erst hinterher bemerkten wir, dass alle anderen am Tisch uns überrascht musterten. Eigentlich verständlich. Bestimmt hatte niemand von ihnen je gesehen, wie sich jemand so über etwas so einfaches freute. ,,Es war sehr lecker, danke'', wandte ich mich an Frieda, um etwas die Aufmerksamkeit von uns wieder zu lenken. ,,Die besten Pancakes, die ich je gegessen habe'', schloss sich Lena meiner Aussage an. ,,Danke'', meinte Frieda mit einem leichten lächeln.  
Herr Duck zog sich kurz darauf in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, da er wie er meinte noch ein paar wichtige Telefonate tätigen musste. Das war auch für uns das Zeichen für den Aufbruch. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Nikki, den Jungs und auch von Frieda und Quack und verließen die Duck Villa.  
Nachdem wir beim Freilufttheater ankamen, wusste ich, dass nun das kam, wovor ich mich die ganze Zeit etwas gefürchtet hatte. ,,Du besitzt also auch Magie. Woher? Und warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?'', wandte Lena sich schlussendlich an mich. Ebenso konnte ich die Umrisse von Gundel in ihrem Schatten sehen. Natürlich war sie daran auch interessiert. Schließlich könnte ich so eine Gefahr für ihre Pläne sein. ,,Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, weil ich Angst hatte'', gestand ich mit einem tiefen Seufzer. ,,Nachdem ich von deiner Magie und deiner Geschichte gehört hatte, hatte ich Angst du würdest denken, dass deine Magie der einzige Grund wäre, dass ich weiter bei dir bleibe. Ich weiß, dass das Quatsch ist, aber ich konnte nichts gegen diese Angst tun'', brach es schlussendlich aus mir heraus. Hoffentlich konnte sie mir verzeihen.  
Es passierte das, womit ich am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Sie umarmte mich. Sollte sie nicht eigentlich sauer auf mich sein? ,,Ich verstehe dich. Schließlich hatte ich anfangs auch Angst, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wolltest, nachdem ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und ich muss auch ehrlich zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn du mir sofort die Wahrheit gesagt hättest'', meinte sie und ergänzte noch: ,,Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste.'' ,,Danke'', war meine schlichte Antwort. Und ich war ihr wirklich unheimlich dankbar für ihr Verständnis. ,,Aber jetzt würde es mich interessieren, woher hast du deine Magie?''  
Die Frage war nicht leicht zu beantworten. ,,Na ja, da muss ich ein wenig ausholen'', begann ich zu erklären. ,,Zu der Zeit, wo Gundel noch frei war und nicht in einem Kreutzer eingesperrt,'' dabei warf ich eine vielsagenden Blick zu Lenas Schatten, in dem sich Gundel deutlich abzeichnete. ,,gab es vier mächtige Hexen. Zwei dunkle Hexen und zwei helle. Sie alle waren unheimlich mächtig und hielten sich gegenseitig im Gleichgewicht. Wie du dir denken kannst, war Gundel eine der dunklen Hexen.'' Ich merkte, dass sie gespannt an meinen Lippen hing, ein Zeichen dafür, dasa Gundel ihr diese Informationen vorenthalten hatte. Eben diese sah sehr skeptisch aus. Wahrscheinlich verstand sie nicht, was ich mit dieser Geschichte bezweckte. ,,Heute hört man kaum noch etwas über diese Hexen. Als Gundel vor 15 Jahren urplötzlich verschwand, gewannen die hellen Hexen die Oberhand, wodurch die letzte dunkle Hexe untertauchte. Kurz darauf verschwanden auch die hellen Hexen von der Bildfläche und hinterließen ein Land voller Frieden'', erzählte ich die Geschichte weiter. ,,Also war Gundels Verschwinden im Grunde der Untergang der dunklen Magie?'', unterbrach Lena mich das erste Mal. ,,Genau.'' ,,Aber was hat diese Geschichte mit dir zu tun?'', forderte sie mich auf weiter zu erzählen.  
,,Nun ja, jede dieser vier Hexen hatte ein altes magisches Artefakt, welches schon sehr lange in den Familien weitergegeben wurde. Diese Artefakte waren so alt, dass nicht einmal die Hexen selbst wussten, woher sie ursprünglich kamen. Der Punkt ist, dass diese magischen Artefakte den Großteil ihrer Magie ausmachten. Je nach Besitzer passten sich die Artefakte an den Träger an. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum Gundel mein Artefakt nicht erkannt hat. Weiterhin konnte nur jemand dieses Artefakt benutzen, der das Blut der jeweiligen Familie in sich trug. Bei Gundel ist dieses Artefakt zum Beispiel das Amulett, welches du um den Hals trägst.'' Dabei deutete ich auf ihr Amulett. Sie schien so langsam zu verstehen. Und gleiches schien auch auf Gundel zuzutreffen. ,,Mein Artefakt sind die beiden Ringe'', meinte ich und hielt dabei meine Hände hoch und zeigt die beiden Ringe an meinen Mittelfingern. ,,Du kannst das Amulett nutzen, da du ja im Grunde aus einem Teil von Gundel entstanden bist. Bei mir ist dies der Fall, da die vorherige Besitzerin meine Tante war. Mona Menetekel, die andere dunkle Hexe.'' ,,Was? du bist der Neffe von Mona?'', brach es aus Gundel heraus, welche sich komplett als Lenas Schatten materialisierte. Mit einem schlichten Nicken bestätigte ich dies. ,,Ihr Artefakt ging an mich, da ich ihr einziger lebender Verwandter war, als sie starb'', erklärte ich weiter.  
Damit war die Sache wohl für Gundel beendet, denn sie verschwand wieder in Lenas Schatten. Nachdem ich die Geschichte beendet hatte, gingen Lena und ich wieder nach unten in unser Zuhause. Dort angekommen, hielt ich Lena auf, die schon zu ihrem Bett gehen wollte. ,,Ich möchte dir noch etwas zeigen. Damit wirklich keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns stehen.'' Ich ging zu meiner Tasche und holte ein kleines Buch heraus. ,,Es ist ein altes Buch mit sehr mächtigen Zaubersprüchen, Formeln und Flüchen.'' ,,Das ist gut. Mit solchen können wir unser Ziel bestimmt schnell erreichen'', meinte Lena gleich darauf. ,,Nein. Diese Sprüche sind zu mächtig. Bei so mächtiger Magie gilt ein altes Gesetz. Nämlich: Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Das bedeutet so mächtiger der Zauber ist, so größer der Preis'', widersprach ich ihr. ,,Zum Beispiel gibt es einen Zauber mit dem man jemand aus dem Tod zurückholt. Der Preis ist das eigene Leben. Verstehst du? Keiner dieser Zauber in diesem Buch ist es wert den dazugehörigen Preis zu bezahlen'', machte ich deutlich. ,,Du hast recht. Diese Zauber sind viel zu gefährlich'', stimmte sie mir zu. Ein Glück schien Gundel gerade nicht auf uns zu achten. Sie hätte bestimmt anders entschieden.  
Da wir beide mehr als nur geschafft waren, gingen wir letztendlich schlafen um am nächsten Tag in aller frische weiter zu machen.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Hai-Alarm!

**Kapitel 6 - Hai-Alarm!**

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen und Lena wurde von Nikki zu einer Übernachtungsparty eingeladen. Auch wenn sie mich gerne dabei gehabt hätte, war sie sich nicht sicher, was Herr Duck und ihre Oma davon halten würden, wenn ein Junge mit auf einer Mädchen-Übernachtungsparty wäre. Lena musste den Plan also alleine durch ziehen. Von Gundel hatte sie einen Rubin bekommen, den sie irgendwie in Herrn Ducks Geldspeicher schmuggeln sollte. Laut ihr würde der dann nach dem Kreuzer Nummer eins suchen.  
Als sich Lena auf den Weg zur Duck Villa machte, begleitete ich sie. Denn man kannte ja die Ducks oder? Bestimmt waren sie noch auf irgendeinem Abenteuer und kamen nicht pünktlich nach Hause. So müsste Lena dann nicht alleine auf sie warten.  
Kaum bei der Villa angekommen, wurde meine Vermutung bestätigt, als uns die Tür von Donald geöffnet wurde und er uns sagte, dass die anderen noch nicht zurück sind. War doch klar, oder? Er führte uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir uns hinsetzten und warteten. Da Donald keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, war es uns nicht möglich uns ungestört zu unterhalten. Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit des Schweigens, sagte er zu uns etwas, was sich mit viel Fantasie nach ,,Sie sind bald zurück.'' anhörte. Gab es eigentlich irgendjemand, der ihn fehlerfrei verstand?  
Meine Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Rumpeln außerhalb der Villa unterbrochen. ,,Das sind sie bestimmt schon'', meinte Lena und sah zu mir. Keine Sekunde später wurde die Tür aufgetreten und Herr Duck trat mit einer Menge Schätze in den Armen und einer Krone auf dem Zylinder ins Foyer. Donald, Lena und ich gingen sofort zu ihnen und hörten noch wie Herr Dagobert irgendetwas von Bohnen erzählte. Bei einem kurzen Blick an ihm vorbei nach draußen konnte man eine riesige Bohnenranke sehen, die auf dem Boden lag.  
Kurz nach ihm kamen Tick und Trick, die eine Münze rein rollten, die noch einen Kopf größer als sie selbst war. Donald ging sofort zu ihnen, und zu dritt versuchten sie die Münze weg zu tragen. Aber das schien schwerer als gedacht. Da kam auch der dritte Drilling, der mal wieder versuchte etwas vom Schatz ab zu greifen. Aber Herr Duck vereitelte seinen Plan so gleich. ,,Netter Versuch Junge, aber du weißt wie es läuft. Das ganze Geld geht in den Speicher...'' ,,...und macht nicht die Familie reicher.'' ergänzte Track. Hatte den Spruch wohl schon öfter zu hören bekommen. Angefressen ging er zu Herr Duck, leerte seine Taschen und ging weiter in die Villa. Währenddessen rief Herr Duck nach Frieda.  
Nikkis Oma kam auch sogleich mit einem Geldwagen und einem Staubsauger daher, worin Herr Duck augenblicklich die Schätze auf seinen Arm beförderte. Danach ging sie zu Donald und den Jungs und hob die Münze, an der sich die drei abmühten, mit einer Hand hoch. Dabei hob sie sogar noch Donald mit hoch, welcher sich aus Reflex an der Münze fest gehalten hatte. Kurz schüttelte sie ihn ab und verfrachtete die Münze zu den anderen Schätzen in den Wagen. Dabei hielt sie Herr Duck einen Vortrag. ,,Der Vorstand hat angerufen. Sie sagen, Ihre letzten Abenteuer hätten in Entenhausen teure Schäden verursacht.'' ,,Für die ich selbstverständlich immer zahle. Abenteuer führen zu Schätzen, Schätze helfen der Firma, die Firma hilft der Stadt durch wertsteigernde Investitionen in Treuhänderische Anteile'', verteidigte sich Herr Duck, während die Jungs und Donald nach oben gingen. ,,Ja, was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Ein Fernsehinterview mit Roxan Federkiel wurde organisiert, um ihren Ruf zu verbessern'', stellte Frieda ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. ,,Mein Ruf braucht keine Verbesserung. Sie reagieren über'', wollte Herr Duck sich weiter verteidigen, aber in diesem Moment rief Quack von draußen, dass die Bohnenranke das Waisenhaus verfehlt hätte. Resigniert gab er nach und schlurfte nach oben, wobei er eine Spur aus Goldmünzen hinterließ. Frieda schmiss den Staubsauger an und begann die Spur zu beseitigen.  
Diesen Moment des unbeobachtet sein wollten wir nutzen um den Rubin von Gundel mit in den Wagen zu legen. Schließlich würde der Inhalt in den Geldspeicher gebracht werden. Aber der Moment dauerte nicht lange genug. Kurz bevor Lena den Rubin in den Wagen legen wollte, kam Nikki zur Tür rein und schob eine Statue vor sich her, die einen Entenkopf darstellte. Überglücklich rannte sie auf uns zu und schmiss sich uns in die Arme. Jeweils einen Arm um meinen und Lenas Hals. ,,Ja, ich steh nicht so auf Körperkontakt'', meinte Lena etwas angespannt. ,,Schließe ich mich an'', ergänzte ich. Nur in seltenen Ausnahmefällen. Zum Beispiel als Lena mir ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte und ich sie getröstet hatte.  
Verlegen versuchte Nikki sich heraus zu reden, wobei sie uns noch einmal fest drückte und dann das Thema wechselte. ,,Aber wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du auch hier bist Marcel?'' ,,Ich habe nur Lena hier her begleitet, damit sie nicht alleine warten muss, falls ihr euch verspäten solltet'', erklärte ich meine Anwesenheit. ,,Achso. Eigentlich voll doof, dass du nicht dabei bist'', meinte sie etwas enttäuscht. In diesem Moment kam Herr Duck nochmal ins Foyer zurück, wohl in der Absicht ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Sofort fasste Nikki wohl einen Entschluss. ,,Herr Duck?'', rief sie und ergatterte so seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dabei sah sie ihn mit so unschuldigen Augen an, dass es wohl jedem schwer gefallen wäre, ihr etwas ab zu schlagen. ,,Darf Marcel vielleicht auch über Nacht bleiben?'' Erst stutzte er und schaute dann zu Lena und mir. Als er wieder zu Nikki sah, meinte er schlichtweg. ,,So lange ihr keinen Unsinn macht, habe ich nichts dagegen.'' Wow. Das war für Nikki anscheinend ein Kinderspiel.  
Nachdem sie sich bei Herrn Duck bedankt hatte, lief sie wieder zu uns und sah uns voller Freude an. ,,Seid ihr aufgeregt wegen der Party? Wir putzen uns die Zähne, gehen pünktlich ins Bett, wachen mitten in der Nacht verwirrt auf und sagen 'Wo bin ich? Oh richtig. Bei der besten Pyjamaparty der Welt'.'' ,,Ah also ist das deine erste Pyjamaparty?'', kam es daraufhin von Lena. Merkte man so überhaupt nicht. Aufgeregt rief sie noch, dass sich der letzte oben zweimal die Zähne putzen müsste und rannte anschließend die Treppe hinauf. Lena legte schnell den Rubin zu den anderen Schätzen und gemeinsam liefen wir ihr hinterher.  
In Nikkis Zimmer angekommen, kletterte sie gleich eine Leiter zu einem zweiten Raum hoch, wo sich das Bett und wenige andere Sachen befanden. ,,Wusstet ihr, dass es eine Bettlaken zu deck Weise gibt, die oft als Verhörtechnik verwendet wird?'', kam es gleich von Nikki, während sie einen Stoffhasen in ihrem Bett zu deckte. Lena warf mir kurz einen vielsagenden Blick zu und meinte dann. ,,Badezimmer?'' ,,Den Flur runter dann links'', kam auch gleich die Antwort. Da ich den Blick verstanden hatte fragte ich gleich darauf. ,,Gibt es noch ein zweites?'' ,,Ein Stock höher genau an der gleichen Stelle'', kam wieder prompt die Antwort. Schnell verließen Lena und ich das Zimmer und gingen zum Badezimmer auf diesem Stock. Bevor Lena die Tür öffnete, sahen wir uns um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war. Dann gingen wir rein und schlossen die Tür hinter uns.  
Lena wollte sich wohl besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgingen. Dies wurde aber von Gundel verhindert. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte sie in Lenas Schatten auf und jagte uns damit einen heiden Schrecken ein. ,,Tante Gundel?'' Mit einem rachsüchtigen Lachen schmiedete sie Pläne. ,,Das Zuhause von Dagobert Duck ist nicht mehr sicher. Was machen wir zuerst?'' Lena ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und meinte schlicht: ,,Unser derzeitiger Plan umfasst Popcorn machen, einen Film gucken und dann will Nikki unbedingt, dass wir uns die Zähne putzen.'' Dabei holte sie eine Zahnbürste hervor. Diese Pläne schienen Gundel überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. ,,Dentalhygiene kann warten.'' Dabei versuchte sie Lena die Zahnbürste weg zu nehmen, was in ihrer Schattengestalt kaum möglich war. ,,Ich spüre wie meine Kraft wächst, so näher ich Dagoberts wertvollen Kreuzer Nummer eins komme. Hör dir das an'', meinte die alte Hexe und lachte dabei boshaft. ,,Das Amulett Ding ist schon im Speicher, also hängen wir einfach hier rum und warten, richtig?'', meinte Lena daraufhin nur schlicht. ,,Du wartest, während der Stein der Jäger nach dem Glückskreuzer sucht. Er wird den Kreuzer zu dir bringen, du bringst den Kreuzer zu mir und ich werde seine geheime und mysteriöse Kraft freisetzen. Und so direkt von seinem Zuhause aus zu schlagen um meine düstere Rache an Dagobert Duck zu nehmen'', posaunte Gundel ihren Plan heraus. ,,Aha, also hängen wir hier rum und warten, richtig?'', konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen ihr einen Seitenhieb zu verpassen. ,,Halt du dich da raus!'', giftete sie mich an und wandte sich dann wieder an Lena. ,,Und du, tu wenigstens so, als wäre dir unsere Jahrhunderte alte Blutfehde wichtig.'' ,,Du weißt, was mir wichtig ist.'' widersprach sie ihr sofort. Gundel stöhnte daraufhin. ,,Na schön. Auch egal. Tu es und ich erfülle dir den größten Wunsch deines düsteren Herzen. Außer du bist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit der Schleifen Liese ab zu hängen.'' Dabei machte sie mit den Fingern ein äußerst realistisches Bild von Nikki. ,,Entspann dich. Das ist nur gespielt'', versuchte Lena sie zu besänftigen. Dies schien aber genau das Gegenteil zu bewirken. ,,DIE MONDFINSTERNIS STEHT BALD BEVOR, DU KLEINER WELPE!'' Dabei wurde ihr Schatten immer größer. Danach seufzte sie kurz auf und ergänzte noch: ,,Vertraue ihnen nicht Lena. Sie würden sich sofort gegen dich stellen, wenn sie wüssten, was du wirklich bist.'' Danach verschwand sie endlich wieder im Schatten und an der Wand blieben nur Lenas Umrisse zurück. Ich legte Lena kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Dankbar lächelte sie zurück.  
Nachdem wir noch nacheinander auf Toilette gegangen waren, gingen wir zurück zu Nikkis Zimmer. Dort wurde unsere Aufmerksamkeit gleich von der Wand geweckt, auf der Nikki alles verewigte, was sie über die Duck Familie herausgefunden hatte. Kaum dass wir uns die Wand genauer angesehen hatten, kam Nikki die Leiter herunter geklettert und reichte uns beiden etwas, das wie selbst geflochten aussah. ,,Ich habe Freundschaftsarmbänder für uns gemacht.'' Dabei legte sie erst Lena und dann mir eins dieser Bänder um. Das von Nikki war pink-lila gestreift, das von Lena blau-lila und das von mir grün-lila. ,,Mmm, Danke schön. Was ist denn das für ein Brett?'', meinte Lena daraufhin und zeigte auf die Wand, auf der mehrere Bilder hingen, die alle mit Fäden miteinander verbunden waren.  
,,Das sind alles Infos, die ich über die Familie Duck gesammelt habe. Der Stammbaum, wichtige Artikel, Lebenslange Feinde.'' Bei Feinden hingen Fotos von ein paar bekannten Gesichtern. Unter anderem Mac Moneysac, Oma Knack und der Weihnachtsmann? Den auf einer Feindesliste sieht man selten. Ganz unten war noch ein handgeschriebener Zettel, wo drauf stand ,,Dagobert hasst Magie!''. Als Lena, Nikki darauf aufmerksam machte, meinte sie. ,,Oh ja, aller Art. Flüche, Beschwörungen, Kartentricks. Er sagt, Magie wäre eine übernatürliche Abkürzung für harte Arbeit. Er erlaubt auch keinerlei Zauberbücher im Haus.'' Kurz schwieg sie doch dann: ,,Wollt ihr sehen, was ich rein geschmuggelt hab?''  
Zusammen mit Nikki gingen wir wieder nach oben. Während Lena und ich uns neben das Bett setzten, kramte Nikki in einer Truhe und holte ein lilanes Pferdebuch hervor. Aber das war nur der Einband. Darunter versteckt war ein grünes Buch mit einem Entenschädel drauf. ,,Das Zauberbuch des Merlock. Ein uraltes Buch der Magie. Habt ihr euch manchmal gefragt, was für dunkle Mächte in den Schatten lauern und auf den richtigen Augenblick für einen Angriff warten?'' Das Thema ging hier ganz in die falsche Richtung. Das schien auch Lena zu bemerken. ,,Nein. Würde ich jetzt nicht so sagen.'' War nicht mal gelogen. Schließlich wussten wir ganz genau, was dort lauerte. ,,Uh wir sollten Zaubersprüche testen'', meinte Nikki daraufhin und schlug das Buch auf. Nicht gut. Mit unserer angeborenen Affinität für Magie könnte das extrem nach hinten los gehen. Vor allem, da in so einem Buch oft nur sehr mächtige Sprüche standen. Und schließlich hatte jeder mächtige Zauber seinen Preis. Ein bisschen zu schnell schlug Lena das Buch zu und verneinte Nikkis Idee. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Spiel spielen?'', versuchte ich schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Schien auch zu klappen. ,,Laut eines Artikels über Pyjamapartys, den ich im Netz gelesen habe, ist das perfekte Spiel eine-'' Nikki wurde unterbrochen, als die Jungs unten in ihr Zimmer stürmten und laut riefen. ,,Kissenschlacht!''  
Unser Glück, dass wir gerade oben waren. Die drei blieben verwirrt mitten im Zimmer stehen und wurden von unserem Gegenangriff vollkommen überrascht. Mit exakter Präzision wurde jeder Drilling von je einem Kissen nieder gestreckt. Anschließend sprangen wir die Leiter hinunter, wobei wir uns gleich wieder unsere Kissen und die der Jungs, die sie fallen gelassen hatten, schnappten und beförderten sie mit Karacho wieder aus dem Zimmer. Das ganze hatte nicht mal eine Minute gedauert. Tja, mit uns sollte man sich eben nicht anlegen.  
Nach einer Zeit gingen wir dazu über, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen. Leider nahm Nikki das Spiel etwas zu ernst, da sie auf die Frage ,,Was willst du unbedingt mal machen?'' eine ellenlange Liste schrieb und auch nach 20 Minuten noch nicht fertig war. Lena wurde es wohl auch zu viel, denn sie schnappte sich den Zettel, zerknüllte ihn und meinte. ,,Ok, das waren jetzt 20 Minuten. Ich zeig dir wie es geht. Wahrheit.'' ,,Ok, was ist dein tiefstes, dunkelstes Geheimnis?'' Oh Scheiße. ,,Äh, Pflicht?'', versuchte Lena schnell zurück zu rudern. Zu unserem Glück wurden wir unterbrochen, als Tick und Track ins Zimmer gestürzt kamen und irgendeine Art von Scharade aufführten, während sie abgehackte Laute von sich gaben. ,‚Trick wurde von einem magische Geldhai im Speicher gefressen'', rief Nikki plötzlich aus. Als wir sie alle vier nur etwas skeptisch und verwirrt ansahen, meinte sie: ,,Was? Scharade ist mein Ding.'' Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln taten wir das ab und wandten unsere Aufmerksamkeit Track zu, der uns gerade erklärte was passiert war. ,,Er schwimmt einfach darin herum, frisst Geld und Kinder und Geld.'' War ihm das Geld wirklich wichtiger als sein eigener Bruder? ,,Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall Herrn Duck sagen'', meinte daraufhin Nikki. Reflexartig riefen Track, Lena und ich ganz laut: ,,Nein!'' Kurz sah Nikki verwirrt zu Lena und mir, wurde aber gleich wieder von Track abgelenkt. ,,Wir haben uns eventuell ohne Erlaubnis in den Geldspeicher geschlichen.'' ,,Das es schlimmer ist, wenn dein Bruder gefressen wurde, merkst du selber, oder?'', machte ihm Nikki daraufhin Vorwürfe. Lena sprang ihm bei. Schließlich durfte Herr Duck niemals davon erfahren. ,,Track hat Recht. Wenn wir Dagobert sagen, dass sie rein geschlichen sind, wird er sie eigenhändig an den Hai verfüttern.'' Gar nicht so abwegig. ,,Irgendetwas müssen wir aber doch tun'', meinte Tick. ,,Wir müssen das jetzt ganz alleine regeln, ok? Vertraust du mir nicht?'', erwiderte Lena und wandte sich beim letzten Satz an Nikki und zeigte ihr dabei das Freundschaftsarmband. ,,Na schön. Aber wenn es ein Monster gibt, müssen wir einen Weg finden sicher zu sein, während wir es suchen'', knickte Nikki zum Glück ein. ,,Ein Boot vielleicht?'', meinte Tick. ,,Aber wie bekommen wir ein Boot in den Geldspeicher?'' gab Track zu bedenken. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Quack im Pyjama stand vor uns. ,,Mein bester Freund Trick hat Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann das spüren.'' Da hatten wir unsere Antwort.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Hai-Alarm! Teil 2

**Kapitel 7 - Hai-Alarm! Teil 2**

Zusammen mit Quack stiegen wir in einen Helikopter und machten uns bereit. Wir flogen über die Villa und befestigten Seile an Donalds Hausboot. Ihn selbst verfrachteten wir in einen Schwimmreifen und ließen ihn im Pool treiben. Quack hievte das Boot nach oben. Anschließend flogen wir wieder zurück. Oberhalb des Geldspeichers ließen wir per Funk das Dach auf gehen und Quack ließ das Boot in den Geldspeicher hinab. Zu guter Letzt, seilte Quack sich zu uns ins Hausboot ab. Dass der Helikopter daraufhin führerlos irgendwohin flog, war uns herzlich egal. Dumpf hörten wir noch einen Aufprall. Gelandet war er also.  
,,Und was machen wir jetzt?'', kam es von Tick, nachdem wir alle im Geldspeicher waren. ,,Wir warten'', antwortete Quack ihm. Zusammen beobachteten wir das Geldmeer im Speicher. Ab und zu konnte man kleine Bewegungen sehen, aber jedes Mal wenn man genauer hinsah, war es auch schon wieder weg. Lena und ich gingen nach unten ins Hausboot. Denn wir konnten uns schon denken, auf wessen Mist der Geldhai gewachsen war. Dumpf konnten wir die anderen von oben reden hören. Kaum das wir unten waren, erschien auch schon Gundel in Lenas Schatten. ,,Haha, ich hätte nie im Leben daran gedacht, Dagoberts Familie an den Stein der Jäger zu verfüttern, bevor er seinen Niedergang eingeleitet hat. Gut gemacht Lena'', rief sie völlig euphorisch und lachte dabei hämisch. ,,Wenn du mir das nächste Mal ein Amulett gibst, dass sich in ein Monster verwandelt, wäre ich gerne vorgewarnt'', kam es anklagend von Lena. ,,Das Monster hat einen Namen. Erweise Henriette etwas Respekt'', meinte Gundel darauf. Henriette? Echt jetzt?  
Plötzlich zog Gundel erschrocken die Luft ein. ,,Trägst du ein buntes, personalisiertes Armband?'', fragte sie Lena, als sie das Freundschaftsarmband von Nikki an ihrem Handgelenk entdeckte. ,,Ja ich ... So bunt ist es nun auch wieder nicht'', meinte sie am Ende etwas mürrisch. Gundel fing daraufhin wieder an gehässig zu lachen. Wie ich dieses Lachen hasste. Es kam dabei nie was gutes raus. ,,Oh, meine süße, dumme, dumme, kleine Lena.'' Ihr ernst? Hatte sie Lena gerade mehr als einmal beleidigt? ,,Du bist die schlimmste Närrin von allen. Eine sentimentale Närrin. Du versuchst tatsächlich ihnen zu helfen'', ergänzte sie. Ok das war genug. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Gundel mich nicht mochte und es ihr lieber wäre, ich würde mich aus diesen Gesprächen raus halten, mischte ich mich diesmal ein. ,,Nein, wir mussten etwas tun, um sie davon abzubringen Dagobert zu holen.'' ,,Und entschuldige, wenn wir nicht von deinem Geldhai gefressen werden wollen'', ergänzte Lena. Das schien Gundel richtig auf die Palme zu bringen. ,,Ich bezweifle die Ernsthaftigkeit deiner Entschuldigung. Jetzt raus und haltet sie hin, bis Henrietta an Masse zulegt.'' Das war das erste Mal, dass sie uns beiden einen Befehl gab. Es schien so, als würde sie sich so langsam damit abfinden, dass ich in ihre Pläne involviert war. Aber Moment? Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? ,,Warte sie wird noch größer?'' sprach Lena meine Gedanken aus. ,,Oh sie wird richtig, richtig groß und richtig, richtig wütend, bis sie den Kreuzer hat. Lass dich bis dahin einfach nur nicht fressen.'' Im letzten Satz merkte man ihr an, dass es sie überhaupt nicht stören würde, wenn sie mich auf diese Weise loswerden würde. So viel dazu, dass sie sich mit mir abfand. Zusammen gingen Lena und ich wieder hoch zu den anderen.  
Oben waren Tick, Track und Nikki gerade in eine Diskussion vertieft. In dem Moment, wo wir hoch kamen, meinte Nikki, dass es nur ein Mittel gegen eine magische Kreatur gab. Dabei zog sie das grüne Zauberbuch aus ihrem Rucksack. Sofort schob Lena das Buch wieder in ihren Rucksack und verneinte Nikkis vorhaben. Tick faselte irgendwas aus seinem Buch, so wie immer wenn er nervös war. Er wurde unterbrochen, als Track uns darauf aufmerksam machte, dass der Hai zurück war. Und tatsächlich im Geldmeer kam eine riesige goldene Haiflosse auf das Boot zu und umkreiste es einmal. ,,Ich fahre einfach in ihn rein'', kam es von Quack, welcher sich im Steuerraum befand. ,,Nein, Trick ist da drin. Track Geldsäcke'', rief er, wobei er sich beim letzten Satz an seinen Bruder wandte. Er schnappte sich die Harpune am Bug des Schiffes, während Track das Seil eben dieser um einen der Geldsäcke band. Tick schoss die Harpune ab, welche gefolgt vom Geldsack ins Geldmeer flog. Anschließen band Track das Ende des Seiles am Boot.  
Jetzt hieß es warten. Kurz darauf biss der Hai an und wir hatten ihn an der Schnur. Dachten wir zumindest. Der Hai war so stark, dass er Seil, dessen Ende sich um Ticks Fuß geschlungen hatte, vom Boot los riss und Tick sowie Track der versuchte seinen Bruder fest zu halten, in hohen Bogen von Bord riss. Kurz flogen die Jungs durch die Luft und wurden dann, vom in die Höhe gesprungene Geldhai aus der Luft geschnappt. Panisch rannten wir anderen zum Bug. Damit hatte der Hai alle Drillinge gefressen. Was nun?  
Erstmal zogen wir drei uns nach unten ins Hausboot zurück. Dort blätterte Nikki wie wild in ihrem Zauberbuch, während Lena und ich überlegten, wie wir die Jungs aus dem Hai holten, ohne dass wir auf flogen. ,,Ich habe einen Schutzzauber gefunden. Wir brauchen ein Haufen Kräuter und einen Kessel. Äh schnappt euch das Kräuterregal und den Popcornsammeleimer'', rief Nikki plötzlich aus. ,,Äh ich weiß nicht Nikki. Es ist nicht gut, mit diesem Zauberzeug herum zu spielen'', versuchte ich sie von etwas dummen ab zu halten. Schließlich war ein Schutzzauber sehr hohe Magie. Da wollte ich lieber nicht den Preis wissen. Aber Nikki war viel zu motiviert. ,,Ah ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich das kann'', meinte sie und begann verschieden Kräuter in den Popcorneimer zu kippen. Dabei sagte sie einen sich reimenden Spruch auf.  
Wir zogen uns in eine der Ecken zurück. ,,Ich hasse Magie'', meinte Lena mit einem Seufzer. Und das sah Gundel wohl als Zeichen uns wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen. ,,Halt deinen Mund. Magie ist doch unser Familiengeschäft.'' ,,Und umso mehr Magie wir hier nutzen, desto eher werden wir auch auffliegen'', schoss Lena zurück, wo ich ihr auch recht geben musste. ,,Wir brauchen keine Magie. Wir brauchen Köpfchen. Und so eine Art Haifangding. Und vielleicht einen Snack'', hörten wir Quack von oben, was uns veranlasste zu ihm rauf zu gehen. ,,Äh Quack'', machte Nikki auf die Wiederkehr des Hais aufmerksam. ,,Oh oh, Quack hat Hunger. Hunger auf Rache.'' ,,Hey Quack bitte,'', versuchte Lena ihn zu beruhigen. ,,Rache für Trick'', redete Quack einfach weiter, während er sich ans Steuer stellte. ,,Hey Quack!'' schrien wir ihn zu dritt an. Erst da schien er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. ,,Also wie wär's, Crashkurs?'', wandte er sich an uns. Wir wiesen ihn an einfach los zu fahren.  
Quack gab Gas und das Hausboot bretterte los durch das Geldmeer direkt auf den Hai zu. Der Hai reagierte sofort und ging ebenfalls auf Kollisionskurs. Während wir dem Hai immer näher kamen, sahen wir uns verunsichert hat, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war. ,,Ich komme Trick'', rief Quack kurz vorm Ziel. Im gleichen Moment fassten wir einen Entschluss und sprangen von Bord. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn kaum das wir im Geld landeten, wurde das Boot mitsamt Quack vom Geldhai verschlungen. Schnell brachten wir uns auf einem großen Haufen Geld in Sicherheit. ,,Das nächste Mal machen wir die Pyjamaparty bei mir zuhause'', wandte sich Lena genervt an Nikki. Bei uns? In unserem kleinen Zimmer unter dem Freilufttheater? Ich glaube die Aussage hatte sie nicht ganz durchdacht.  
Während Nikki wieder mal in ihrem Zauberbuch stöberte, suchten Lena und ich nach dem Kreuzer. Vielleicht war er hier irgendwo. Wenn wir das hatten, was der Hai suchte, verschwand er vielleicht einfach wieder. Währenddessen grummelte Lena vor sich hin: ,,Lena tu was ich befehle. Lena such einen Kreuzer in einem Meer von Kreuzern. Lena werde nicht wütend, wenn mein Geldhai dich fressen will'', äffte sie Gundel nach und wurde bei jedem Satz wütender. Verübeln konnte ich es ihr nicht. Lenas Grummeln wurde von Nikki unterbrochen. ,, Ich habe etwas gefunden. Laut dem hier, kann man eine magische Kraft aufhalten in dem man ihre Machtquelle entfernt, oder sie mit einem stärkeren magischen Symbol schlägt. Wir können unsere Freundschaftsarmbänder benutzen, denn Freundschaft ist die größte Magie aller Zeiten.'' Nahm dieses Mädchen eigentlich irgendeine Art von Aufputschmittel? ,,Naja so funktioniert Magie nicht, aber der Hai besteht aus Münzen.'' wiegelte Lena ihren Vorschlag ab und sah dabei zu mir. Ich wusste sofort, worauf sie hinaus wollte. ,,Wenn wir also, vielleicht irgendeine Münze finden, die eine ganz besondere Bedeutung hat, dann können wir ihn wahrscheinlich aufhalten'', führte ich ihren Satz weiter. ,,Oh, wie Dagoberts Kreuzer Nummer eins?'', stieg Nikki auch sofort drauf ein. ,,Oh gibt es den?'', machte Lena einen auf unwissend. ,,Also, weißt du, wo er sein könnte?'' ,,Dagobert trägt ihn immer in seiner Tasche'', meinte Nikki freudestrahlend. Im Ernst jetzt? Das dämliche Ding war nicht einmal hier im Speicher? Lena schien genau so sauer über diese Information. ,,Was? Der blöde Kreuzer ist nicht mal hier drin? Wir müssen sofort zu Dagobert'', meinte sie angefressen und zog an Nikkis Hand um sie mit zu ziehen. Ich stand auf und folgte ihnen.  
Aber Nikki schien andere Pläne zu haben. Sie griff nach meinem Arm und hielt uns so beide zurück. ,,Was tust du da?'', wollte Lena etwas verärgert wissen. ,,Mehr Magie als unsere Freundschaft brauchen wir nicht. Vertraut ihr mir nicht?'', meinte sie und hielt uns an den Händen fest. Sie drehte sich zum Geldhai, uns jeweils an einer Hand, sodass sie in unsere Mitte stand, und rezitierte einen Spruch aus dem Buch. ,,Ein Bann verbindet unsere Hände, so hat der böse Fluch ein Ende." Aber nichts geschah. ,,Nikki hör auf. Das funktioniert nicht!'', rief Lena. ,,Ihr müsst daran glauben. Nochmal mit Gefühl. Ein Bann verbindet unsere Hände, so hat der böse Fluch ein Ende.'' Nikki sprach die Formel immer weiter, während Lena begann in einem pinken Licht zu leuchten. Erschrocken sah ich zu ihr, bis ich bemerkte, dass auch ich begann in einem grünen Licht zu leuchten. Mist, unsere Magie reagierte auf die Formel. Als Nikki unsere Hände fester drückte, wurde unsere Magie plötzlich in ein leichtes Blau gefärbt.  
Bevor noch etwas Schlimmes passieren konnte, rissen wir uns beide fast zeitgleich von Nikki los. ,,Du sentimentale Träumerin. Du weißt nicht, was du da machst. Du bringst uns erst recht in Gefahr!'', schrie Lena sie an. Nikki hatte keine Zeit darauf zu reagieren, denn in diesem Moment tauchte der Hai vor uns unter und sprengte den Geldberg auf dem wir standen regelrecht. Er hatte solchen Schwung drauf, dass er durch das riesige Fenster nach draußen sprang.  
Schnell rannten wir nach draußen, wo der Geldhai, mittlerweile mit Beinen, Amok lief. Um ihn herum liefen mehrere Bürger von Entenhausen, die versuchten, das abfallende Geld auf zu sammeln. Waren die Lebensmüde? ,,Das Gute daran ist, dass er es jetzt auch auf andere abgesehen hat'', meinte Lena, wo ich ihr recht geben musste. ,,Wieso habt ihr unseren Zauber gebrochen? Ist unsere Freundschaft nicht magisch genug?'', ignorierte Nikki ihre Aussage vollkommen. Und jetzt? Die Wahrheit konnten wir ihr ja schlecht sagen. ,,Nikki...'', versuchte Lena etwas, wurde aber von einem lauten Hupen am anderen Ende der Brücke unterbrochen. Als wir uns zu dem Geräusch drehten, sahen wir die Limousine von Herrn Duck die Straße entlang brettern. Sie hielt kurz vor dem Geldhai und Herr Duck selbst stieg aus der Fahrerseite. Nicht verwunderlich. Quack wurde schließlich vom Geldhai gefressen und konnte ihn nicht fahren.  
Sofort war er sich der kompletten Aufmerksamkeit des Hais sicher. Wahrscheinlich konnte das Ding den Kreuzer Nummer eins spüren, den Herr Duck laut Nikki ja immer bei sich hatte. ,,Da! Er muss hinter Dagoberts Kreuzer Nummer eins her sein'', machte ich auch die Mädchen darauf aufmerksam. ,,Wie kommst du darauf?'', kam es verwirrt von Nikki. Shit. ,,Äh... Ich weiß nicht. Aus einem Grund'', versuchte ich zu erklären. Zum Glück sprang Lena mir bei. ,,Keine Zeit zu denken. Wir müssen gehen!'', rief sie und sprintete los in Richtung Hai. Nikki und ich folgten ihr.  
Während wir weiter auf ihn zu liefen, wurde der Hai weiterhin von Harpunen traktiert, die Boote vom Meer aus auf ihn schossen. Kaum das wir beim Hai ankamen, schien er Dagobert ins Visier genommen zu haben und machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch mit seinem Maul. Keine Sekunde später wurde uns klar, was er damit bezweckte. Unter Dagoberts Hemd kam ein einzelner Kreuzer, welcher an einer Schnur um seinen Hals hing, hervor. Er schien von dem Hai magisch angezogen zu werden. Herr Duck wehrte sich zwar dagegen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die Schnur über seinen Kopf rutschte und geradewegs ins Maul des Hais flog.  
Damit schien Herr Duck jetzt so richtig sauer zu sein. Er krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und rannte mit einem Kampfschrei und erhobenen Gehstock auf den Hai zu. Er sprang auf die Motorhaube eines Autos und ließ sich von ihr in die Luft katapultieren. Und wurde prompt vom Hai verschluckt. ,,Auweia, Herr Duck!'' rief Nikki und rannte auf den Geldhai zu. Gerade als Lena und ich ihr folgen wollten erschien Gundel mit einem rachsüchtigen Lachen in Lenas Schatten. Von unserer Position aus sahen wir, wie Nikki sich mit Hilfe eines Enterhakens auf den Rücken des Geldhaies schwang. Sie zog einen goldenen Morgenstern aus seiner Rückenflosse und traktierte ihn damit. Wütend drehte er sich um und da sahen wir ihn. Dagoberts Glückskreuzer hing zwischen den Zähnen des Monsters. ,,Der Kreuzer!'', riefen Gundel und Lena gleichzeitig. ,,Hier, hier kleiner'', versuchte Gundel den Hai zu sich zu lotsen. ,,Holt mir den Kreuzer und du bekommst alles was du je wolltest'', wandte sie sich danach an Lena. ,,Aber wie sollen wir ihn holen ohne lebendig gefressen zu werden?'', gab Lena zu bedenken. ,,Das macht ihr schon irgendwie'', war die einzige Antwort. Na toll.  
In dem Moment hörten wir Nikki unsere Namen rufen und als wir uns um drehten, sahen wir den Geldhai der uns gerade verspeisen wollte. Ohne zu zögern sprang Nikki von seinem Rücken und stieß uns aus dem Weg. Wurde dabei aber selber gefressen. ,,Nikki nein!'' riefen wir erschrocken nach unserer Freundin. Der Hai gab uns keine Zeit zum Reagieren sondern verschlang uns sofort danach.  
Wir purzelten einen langen Rachen aus Geld hinunter. Während Lena das Glück hatte auf der riesigen Münze zu landen, die ein Stück aus dem Rachen heraus lugte, konnte ich mich an einer Vertiefung etwa einen Meter unter ihr festhalten. Weiter oben an den Zähnen konnten wir den Kreuzer hängen sehen. ,,Lena, Marcel!'', rief uns Nikki, die sich nochmals drei Meter unter mir an die Kehle klammerte. "Wieso hast du uns gerettet? Ich dachte du bist sauer auf uns?'', rief Lena ihr entgegen. ,,Wir sind Freunde, du hübsches Dummerchen. Ist mir egal, was ihr getan habt.'' Dabei sah sie uns mit einem sanften Lächeln an.  
Eine Erschütterung kam und Nikki rutschte ab. Kurz bevor auch ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte, lächelte ich Lena an und sagte zu ihr: ,,Hol dir den Kreuzer.'' Dann stürzte auch ich in die Tiefe. Von oben konnte ich hören, wie Lena den gleichen Spruch rezitierte, den auch Nikki im Speicher benutzte. Keine Sekunde später sah ich wie sie blau leuchtend auf mich zukam. Den Körper nach unten gerichtet, um mehr Geschwindigkeit zu haben. Sie packte meine Hand, wodurch das blaue leuchten auch auf mich überging. Gemeinsam fielen wir weiter in die Tiefen. Kurz bevor wir Nikki erreichen, flüsterte ich noch: ,,Dummkopf.'' Schließlich hatte Lena gerade die beste Chance auf ihre Freiheit aufgegeben.  
Wir erreichten Nikki und ich griff nach ihrer Hand. Kaum das sich unsere Hände berührten, entfaltete die Magie ihre Kraft und sprengte den Hai regelrecht in Stücke. Wir, Herr Duck, Quack, die Jungs und auch das Boot landeten unsanft auf der Brücke, inmitten eines Geldregens. Lena hatte Nikki fest an sich gedrückt und drückte sich selbst mit ihr an meine Brust. Vor Erleichterung, legte ich nur noch die Arme um die beiden. Schnell konzentrierten wir uns noch, sodass das magische Leuchten verschwand, als auch schon Nikki zu sprechen begann, weswegen wir uns reflexartig los ließen. ,,Ich glaube, da steht jemand doch auf Umarmungen'', meinte sie mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. Lena und ich sahen uns kurz an und sagten dann gleichzeitig mit einem Lächeln: ,,Sag es niemanden.'' Daraufhin fiel sie uns beiden um den Hals und drückte uns fest an sich. Wir erwiderten die Umarmung nur lächelnd. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie auch Quack seinem besten Freund Trick um den Hals fiel.  
Kaum das die Gefahr vorbei war, kamen viele der Panzerknacker und anderer Ganoven, um das herum liegende Geld auf zu sammeln. Herr Duck, der gerade von der Presse in Beschlag genommen wurde, hatte keine andere Wahl als einfach zu zusehen, wie die Ganoven mit seinem Geld davon fuhren.  
Kaum das die Ganoven und die Presse verschwunden waren, sah sich Herr Duck panisch um und war mehr als nur erleichtert, als er seinen Glückskreuzer an einem umgekippten Auto sah. Ich schätze mal für die Ganoven erschien so ein Kreuzer wertlos, weswegen sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Ein Glück wussten sie nicht, welche Bedeutung dieser Kreuzer für ihn hatte.

Am frühen Morgen waren Lena und ich wieder im Freilufttheater, wo uns Gundel Vorwürfe machte. ,,Der Kreuzer war für dich zum Greifen nah.'' ,,Nein. Dein irrer Hai hatte den Kreuzer im Schlund. Also entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht aufgefressen werden wollte'', pfefferte Lena sofort zurück. ,,Du hättest das ganze eventuell überlebt. Aber dir waren deine ach so tollen Freunde wichtiger als deine eigene Familie'', nahm Gundel diesen Einwand nicht zur Kenntnis. ,,Dein Hai war total außer Kontrolle. Der Kreuzer bringt keinem von uns etwas, wenn ich tot bin. Ich hatte keine Wahl'', widersprach ihr Lena erneut. ,,Du hattest die Wahl und hast dich falsch entschieden. Du sollst doch nicht denken. Du sollst nur meine Befehle befolgen'', brauste die alte Hexe wieder auf. ,,Vielleicht habe ich es satt Befehle zu befolgen. Ich bin fertig.'' Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wollte sie wirklich ihre Freiheit aufgeben? Lena wollte einfach weg gehen, wurde aber von Gundel irgendwie daran gehindert. ,,Du kannst mich nicht loswerden. Ich bin die einzige, die dir geben kann, was du wirklich willst.'' Auch wenn sich Lena noch so anstrengte, konnte sie ihre Füße keinen Zentimeter bewegen, wodurch sie am Ende auf den Boden fiel. Sofort stieß ich mich von der Wand ab, an der ich bis zu diesem Moment gelehnt hatte und lief zu ihr.  
In diesem Moment beugte sich Gundel über sie und sagte. ,,Der größte Wunsch deines dunklen Herzens. Deine Freiheit.'' Ich kniete mich neben sie und sah die alte Hexe mehr als nur finster an. Lena seufzte und nahm das Armband von Nikki ab und ließ es ins Wasser fallen. ,,Was immer du sagst, Tante Gundel.'' Ich nahm daraufhin ebenfalls das Armband ab und schmiss es ihrem hinterher. Zusammen sahen wir dabei zu, wie unsere Armbänder im Wasser versanken.


	9. Kapitel 8 - Vorbereitungen

**Kapitel 8 - Vorbereitungen**

Zwei Wochen waren seit unserem letzten Treffen mit Nikki vergangen. Die Aktion mit dem Geldhai war zum größten Teil in die Hose gegangen, hat uns aber auch wertvolle Informationen beschert.  
Wir wussten jetzt ganz genau, wo Herr Duck seinen Glückskreuzer aufbewahrte. Außerdem hatten wir noch etwas erkannt: Als der Hai ihm seinen Glückskreuzer entzog, wurde die Schnur über seinen Kopf gezogen. Sie war nicht gerissen, obwohl die Anziehungskraft des Hais unheimlich stark war. Das lies Gundel darauf schließen, dass diese Schnur aus keinem normalen Material bestand. Es könnte etwas sein, das durch Magie reißfest wurde. Das wiederum hieß, wir brauchten etwas, das so etwas zerschneiden konnte.  
,,Wie wäre es mit einem Vesuv-Diamant-Dolch?'', warf ich ein, nachdem Gundel schon länger überlegt hatte, wie sie diese Hürde umgehen konnte. Sie stutzte kurz und sah mich überrascht an. ,,Das wäre eine Möglichkeit'', räumte sie ein. ,,Aber wo bekommt man den auf die Schnelle her?'' ,,Fälschen. Mit genug magischer Kraft und genug Wissen kann man einen herstellen. So einer würde zwar nur ein paar Tage überstehen, aber für unsere Pläne reicht das ja. Wir kombinieren meine und Lenas Magie und ich bin mir sicher, du hast das Wissen so einen her zu stellen'', erklärte ich meine Idee. ,,Ja, das würde klappen. Gut, machen wir das'', entschied sie etwas angefressen. Es gefiel ihr wohl gar nicht, dass die Idee von mir kam. Von dem, dem sie nicht vertraut.  
,,Aber brauchen wir dafür nicht einen Diamanten, der groß genug ist, um ihn als Dolch zu benutzen?'', warf Lena ein. ,,In dieser Stadt leben drei Milliardäre. Ich bin mir sicher, jeder von ihnen hat mindestens einen Diamant, der für unsere Pläne ausreicht'', meinte ich.  
Wir entschlossen uns, es bei Mac Moneysac zu versuchen. Bürzel war eher der Technikfreak und daher konnte man davon ausgehen, dass er eine hoch technisierte Alarmanlage hatte und er sich vielleicht nicht mal für Juwelen interessierte. Bei Herrn Duck war es zu riskant, es zu versuchen. Er war zwar die reichste Ente der Welt und hatte bestimmt Unmengen solcher Juwelen. Aber von Nikki her wussten wir, dass er jeden Kreuzer in seinem Speicher kannte und sofort wüsste wenn auch nur einer fehlen würde, geschweige denn ein kostbares Juwel.  
Moneysac hingegen war viel zu knickrig für eine vernünftige Alarmanlage und hatte bestimmt mehrere Juwelen, die für unser Vorhaben reichen würden. Und manchmal spielte das Glück auch uns in die Karten. Moneysac eröffnete im Museum eine neue Ausstellung, die nur für kurze Zeit bestehen sollte. Und Teil dieser Ausstellung war ein etwa handgroßer, ungeschliffener Diamant. Einer der wenigen erfolgreichen Schatzfunde von ihm.  
In der Nacht schlichen wir uns zum Museum. Ein kurzer Schwenk meiner Hand und die Tür schwang, durch Magie geöffnet, auf. Um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, schlossen wir die Tür wieder hinter uns und begaben uns zum Flügel, wo der Diamant ausgestellt war. Wir hatten uns vorher genau über alles informiert und das Museum ein paar Tage beobachtet. Die Wächter sollten in diesem Moment im Wachtraum sein und zusammen einen Mitternachtssnack zu sich nehmen. Das taten sie jede Nacht und zur gleichen Zeit. Sie brauchten im Normalfall zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten. Das hieß für uns, dass wir uns beeilen mussten. Für die Überwachungskameras konnten wir einen simplen Verhüllungszauber nutzen. So konnten die Kameras uns nicht erfassen.  
Mitten im Raum stand ein bunt zusammen gewürfeltes Skelett mit drei Köpfen, wovon einer eine Krone trug. Gleich daneben befand sich ein weiteres Skelett eines riesigen Mammuts mit einer Schottenmütze.  
Gerade als wir die Vitrine mit dem Diamanten am anderen Ende des Saals entdeckt hatten und hin liefen, hörten wir aus einem der Nebensäle ein Geräusch. Ohne zu zögern packte ich Lena am Arm und zog sie mit mir in eine Nische, die knapp hinter der Vitrine war. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum das wir in der Nische waren, kam ein Wachmann von einem anderen Raum hier her. Er sah sich im Saal um und beleuchtete jedes Ausstellungsstück mit seiner Taschenlampe.  
Während der Wachmann seine Runde durch den Saal drehte, versuchten wir uns so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen und waren mucksmäuschenstill. Leider war die Nische nicht sehr groß, sodass wir eng aneinander gequetscht standen. Da es schnell gehen musste, hatten wir keine Zeit uns komfortabel hin zu stellen. Am Ende hatten wir beide jeweils eine Wand im Rücken und Lena lag mit ihrem Kopf auf meiner Brust. Obwohl die Situation ernst war, war uns das ganze sichtlich peinlich. Wir waren eben Teenager und ein Junge sowie ein Mädchen. Wem wäre so eine enorme Nähe nicht peinlich, wenn man nur Freunde war?  
Als der Wachmann sich der Vitrine und der Nische, in der wir uns versteckten, näherte, benutzte ich meine Ringe, um einen simplen Verhüllungszauber anzuwenden. Solange er nicht direkt in unsere Richtung sah, würde der Zauber uns verbergen. Sollte er aber die Nische genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, wäre der Zauber zu schwach, um bei ihm zu wirken.  
Mit jedem Schritt, dem er sich uns näherte, wuchs unsere Anspannung. Ohne es zu merken, rutschten wir noch weiter zusammen, um uns so klein wie möglich zu machen.  
Das Glück war uns anscheinend holt, denn der Wachmann lies den Strahl einmal über die Vitrine mit dem Diamanten wandern und ging danach weiter durch den Raum. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Minuten später verließ er den Saal wieder und begab sich in einen weiteren Nebensaal.  
Wir warteten noch ein paar Minuten und kamen dann aus unserem Versteck. Zum Glück konnten wir schlimmeres vermeiden. Hätte er uns entdeckt, wäre die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen ihn mit einem Schlafzauber zu belegen. Und das hätte unangenehme Fragen aufgeworfen. Denn welcher Wachmann würde mitten in seiner Runde plötzlich einschlafen? Na ja, zum Glück kam es nicht so weit.  
Nachdem wir unser Versteck verlassen hatten, gingen wir zurück zur Vitrine und sahen sie uns genauer an. Bei so einem wertvollen Diamanten war das wahrscheinlich verstärktes Glas. Aber so lange es nicht mit Magie manipuliert war, konnten wir das mit unsere Magie schaffen.  
Wir beide schlossen unsere Finger zu einer flachen Hand und ließen Magie in unsere Fingerspitzen fließen. Dadurch entstanden dünne Magieklingen. Bei normalen Objekten bewirkten diese aus purer Magie bestehende Klingen wahre Wunder. Gegen Objekte die mit Magie verstärkt waren, konnten diese Klingen leider nichts ausrichten. Daher brauchten wir den Dolch für die Schnur von Dagoberts Glückskreuzer.  
Beide begannen wir eine kreisrunde Öffnung in das Glas zu schneiden. Wir setzten gegenüber von einander an, sodass jeder von uns nur einen halben Kreis schneiden musste.  
Nachdem das heraus geschnittene Stück in die Vitrine rein gefallen war, griff ich hinein um mir den Diamanten zu schnappen. Kaum das ich den Diamanten vom Sockel nahm, gingen plötzlich im ganzen Museum die Sirenen los. Mist, der Sockel war wohl an das Gewicht des Diamanten gebunden. Erschrocken sahen wir uns an und rannten Richtung Ausgang. Von weiter weg konnte man schnelle Schritte hören, die sich dem Ausstellungssaal mit dem Diamanten näherten. Wahrscheinlich der Wachmann, der gerade auf seiner Runde war. Die anderen Wachmänner bräuchten länger, um aus dem Wachtraum hier her zu kommen. Wir mussten raus sein, bevor der Wachmann realisieren konnte, was passiert war und die Verfolgung aufnahm.  
Die Polizei war bestimmt schon auf dem Weg. Viele Museen hatten Alarmanlagen, die direkt mit der örtlichen Polizeizentrale verbunden waren. So konnten sie gleich reagieren, ohne dass sie auf einen Anruf seitens der Museum warten mussten. Ich schätzte, dass sie maximal zehn Minuten brauchen würden um am Museum an zu kommen.  
Wir hetzten weiter den Flur entlang, der zum Haupteingang führte und stürzten nach draußen, kaum das wir dort angekommen waren. Wir wurden nicht langsamer, sondern rannten noch schneller und verschwanden in der nächsten Gasse. Entfernt konnten wir schon die ersten Polizeisirenen hören.  
Ohne es zu merken, führte uns der Weg wieder zu unserem Spielplatz. Sofort rannten wir zur Raketenrutsche und versteckten uns dort drin. Der Spielplatz lag in einer relativ verlassenen Gegend, so war es unwahrscheinlich, dass uns jemand gesehen hatte, wie wir hier her gerannt waren. Kaum das wir oben waren, tauchte am Ende der Straße ein Polizeiauto auf, welches die Straße entlang fuhr. Ohne zu zögern gingen wir hinter dem Geländer in Deckung, wobei ich am Ende halb auf Lena lag und sie mit meinem Körper abschirmte. Schnell wanden wir noch einen schwachen Verhüllungszauber an und hofften, dass die Polizisten den Spielplatz und besonders die Rutsche nicht zu genau in Augenschein nahmen.  
Wir wagten kaum zu atmen, während die Sirenen und Lichter immer näher kamen. Als sowohl das Licht schwächer und die Sirenen leiser wurden, seufzten wir beide vor Erleichterung auf. Das war mehr als nur knapp. Kaum das wir ein bisschen zur Ruhe gekommen waren, erschien Gundel in Lenas Schatten. ,,Ich hoffe ihr habt den Diamanten'', war das einzige, was sie interessierte. Aus meiner Tasche holte ich unsere Beute heraus und zeigte ihn ihr. ,,Uns geht es übrigens gut. Danke der Nachfrage'', konnte ich mir den sarkastischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Aber wie so häufig ignorierte sie mich einfach.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wie nah Lena und ich uns waren. Wir saßen beide Schulter an Schulter an das Geländer gelehnt. Dabei lehnte sich Lena etwas erschöpft noch mehr an mich als an das Geländer. Gerade in solchen Momenten wurde mir wieder bewusst, was ich für sie empfand. Schon länger war mir aufgefallen, dass ich mich in ihrer Nähe etwas komisch fühlte. Besonders wenn wir Körperkontakt hatten. Lange hatte ich versucht es zu ignorieren und wollte es nicht wahr haben, aber ich musste wohl akzeptieren, dass es passiert war. Ich hatte mich in meine beste Freundin verliebt. Jetzt war es raus. Der Gedanke traf mich knallhart.  
Ich schien einen Moment abgelenkt gewesen zu sein, weshalb Lena mir einen kleinen Stoß in die Seite gab und mich fragend ansah. Da wir uns schon lange kannten, erkannte ich die leichte Sorge in ihrem Gesicht, mit der stillen Frage ob alles ok war. Schnell schüttelte ich die Gedanken ab und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.  
Nachdem sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hatte, verließen wir unser Versteck und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Währenddessen hing ich wieder meinen Gedanken nach. Eins war klar, Lena durfte niemals erfahren, was ich für sie empfand. Das würde nur unsere Freundschaft gefährden. Und außerdem hätte Gundel so etwas, was sie gegen mich verwenden könnte.  
Als wir beim Freilufttheater ankamen, verloren wir keine Zeit und machten uns an das Ritual, um den Vesuv-Diamant-Dolch herzustellen. Wir legten den Diamanten in die Mitte zwischen uns und konzentrierten unsere Magie auf ihn. Wir sprachen die Formel die Gundel uns beigebracht hatte, während sie selber in Lenas Schatten lauerte und darauf achtete, dass wir keinen Fehler machten. Wir hatten nur diese eine Chance. Wenn dieser Versuch schief ging, war der Diamant unbrauchbar und es war fast unmöglich an noch einen zu kommen, der für unser Vorhaben geeignet gewesen wäre.  
Auch wenn es gut eine Stunde dauerte und wir am Ende unserer Kräfte waren, schafften wir es schlussendlich eine passable Fälschung zu erschaffen. Von Gundel kam natürlich nichts. Stillschweigend verschwand sie in Lenas Schatten ohne ein Wort zu unserem Erfolg. War ja auch klar. Aber wenn wir versagt hätte, dann hätten wir uns was anhören müssen.  
Da diese Nacht mehr als nur nervenaufreibend und kräfteraubend gewesen war, gingen wir erschöpft nach unten und fielen nur noch in unsere Betten. Kaum das unsere Köpfe die Matratzen erreicht hatten, waren wir auch schon eingeschlafen.


	10. Dagoberts gefährlichste Schätze

**Kapitel 9 - Dagoberts gefährlichste Schätze**

Unsere Chance, den Dolch ein zu setzten, kam schneller als gedacht. Nikki lud uns für das darauf folgende Wochenende wieder zu sich zum Übernachten ein. Pünktlich erschienen wir in der Duckvilla und wurden auch gleich von Johann herein gelassen. Ganz ehrlich, wenn man bedenkt, was wir alles erlebt haben und kennen, war es glaube ich nicht verwunderlich, dass uns ein Geisterbutler in der Villa Duck nicht weiter schockierte, oder?  
Der ganze Abend verlief relativ ereignislos. Erst als wir bemerkten, dass Herr Duck sich zur Nacht verabschiedete, wussten wir, dass nun der Moment gekommen war. Wir warteten noch eine halbe Stunde, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich schlief, und schlichen uns dann in sein Zimmer. Nikki sagten wir, dass jeder von uns einmal auf Toilette müsste.  
Während ich an der Tür stehen blieb um Wache zu halten, schlich sich Lena bis zum Bett, kletterte hinauf und begann mit dem Dolch die Schnur zu bearbeiten.  
Plötzlich erschien Gundel wieder und begann laut zu lachen. ,,Hörst du wohl auf? Das nervt echt total'', herrschte Lena sie an. Zum Glück hatte Herr Duck wohl einen tiefen Schlaf, sonst wäre er schon längst durch das Lachen aufgewacht. ,,Du nervst echt total! Da gebe ich dir eine einfache Aufgabe...'' Sofort wurde die alte Hexe von Lena unterbrochen. ,,Einfach? Was ist daran bitte einfach?'' Da stimmte ich ihr voll und ganz zu. Ich warf noch mal ein Blick hinaus auf den Flur um sicher zu gehen, dass die Luft rein war und ging dann zu Lena ans Bett. Gundel verfiel währenddessen in Erklärungen, die sie mit kleinen Schattenspielen untermalte. ,,Du musstest dich nur als Freundin der Schleifentante ausgeben, ihr Vertrauen erlangen, zu ein paar Übernachtungen eingeladen werden, einen Vesuv-Diamant-Dolch fälschen, der alles durchschneiden kann, dich in Dagobert Ducks Zimmer schleichen, während er schläft, um meine bittere Rache zu vollziehen, und...'' ,,Dagobert Ducks Glückskreuzer los schneiden, ohne das er aufwacht, während du mich die ganze Zeit an schreist'', unterbrach Lena ihren Wortschwall erneut. In diesem Moment drehte sich Herr Duck unruhig im Schlaf. Wenn Gundel nicht bald leise war, würde er auf wachen.  
,,Ich schreie nicht, ich flüstere streng'', kam es von Gundel. Was war denn dann bei ihr Schreien? So laut das die Wände wackeln? ,,Du willst deine Freiheit? Dann tu, was ich dir befohlen habe'', setzte die alte Hexe noch einen drauf. ,,Ich bin nicht deine Marionette. Wenn du Dagobert Duck echt weh tun willst, dann tu's doch'', schoss Lena zurück und zeigte dabei auf Herrn Duck. ,,Würde ich liebend gern aber.…'', versuchte Gundel erfolglos nach Herrn Duck zu greifen. Leider glitten ihre Hände einfach über ihn hinweg. ,,Ich vermisse es eingreifen zu können'', meinte sie etwas niedergeschlagen. Als von draußen ein Heulen ertönte, schien ihr das neue Kraft zu verleihen. ,,Schnell, die Mondfinsternis kommt, meine wachsende Macht ist ohne den Glückskreuzer nutzlos.'' Dabei zeigte sie aus dem Fenster zum Mond. ,,Würdest du bitte leise sein? Wir wollen doch nicht erwischt werden'', herrschte ich sie so leise wie möglich an. Aber kaum das ich das sagte, hörten wir hinter uns die Tür knarren.  
,,Lena? Marcel? Was tut ihr da?'', kam es von Nikki, die in der geöffneten Tür stand. Mist. Was jetzt? Zum Glück hatte Gundel schnell reagiert und war in Lenas Schatten verschwunden. Aber wir mussten uns jetzt ganz schnell was einfallen lassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Lena den Dolch schnell unter ihrem Pullover versteckte. Als Lena zu mir auf den Boden kletterte, fing Herr Duck an im Schlaf zu murmeln. Schnell rannte Lena los und zog dabei Nikki mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Ich folgte den Mädchen auf dem Fuße.  
Kaum das wir in Nikkis Zimmer angekommen und die Leiter zu ihrem Schlafplatz hinauf geklettert waren, schnappte sie sich ihre Nachttischlampe und leuchtete uns in die Augen. ,,Was habt ihr in Onkel Dagoberts Zimmer gemacht?'', stellte sie uns direkt die unangenehmste Frage. ,,Was hast du da gemacht?'', wich ich der Frage mit einer Gegenfrage aus und lenkte den Strahl der Lampe auf sie. ,,Äh, gar nichts. Auf jeden Fall keine Speichelprobe genommen während er schläft'', versuchte sie sich heraus zu reden. Der Versuch scheiterte aber, da ihr ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Rocktasche fiel. Sofort nutzte Lena diese Chance. ,,Nein, du würdest das blöd finden.'' ,,Was?'', hatte sie auch gleich Nikkis Interesse geweckt. ,,Na ja, es ist so. Herr Duck ist schon ziemlich cool. Vielleicht haben wir uns das Besessenheitsvirus von dir eingefangen.'' Einfach Genial. So wie ich Nikki kannte, würde sie das sofort schlucken. ,,Oh nein. Entschuldigt, dass ihr die beste Krankheit aller Zeiten bekommen habt'', stieg sie auch sofort drauf ein. ,,Gründen wir einen Fanclub. Oh, der Fanclub sollte mit einem Blutschwur beginnen. Legen wir einen Blutschwur ab'', wurde Nikki immer aufgedrehter. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen.  
Nikki kletterte de Leiter nach unten in ihr eigentliches Zimmer. ,,Oder wir könnten damit anfangen, uns Herrn Ducks Glückskreuzer an zu sehen'', versuchte Lena sie etwas zu bremsen und sie gleichzeitig in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Nikki, die gerade unten angekommen war, antwortete schnell. ,,Oh das wäre schön. Er hat ihn immer bei sich, das egoistische, liebenswürdige Genie. Aber ich habe eine ausführlich recherchierte Präsentation über das Leben von Dagobert Duck.'' ,,Oh nein'', entfloh es uns gleichzeitig. Da Nikki aber so in ihrem Wahn vertieft war, bemerkte sie davon nichts und begann uns alles zu erzählen, was sie über Dagobert Duck wusste. Angefangen bei seiner Geburt. Zu dritt seufzten wir verzweifelt auf, und Gundel konnte man die Qual genauso ansehen wie uns. Wir nahmen uns beide einen Stuhl und es dauerte nicht lange, da waren wir eingeschlafen. Lenas Kopf auf meiner Schulter und mein Kopf auf ihrem.  
Als wir wieder aufgewacht waren, hatte Nikki unseren Schlaf gar nicht bemerkt und erzählte munter weiter. Sie beendete ihren Vortrag und meinte, dass es jetzt Zeit für die Diashow wäre und lief weg, um diese zu holen. Synchron stöhnten wir beide auf. ,,Tja ihr habt es vergeigt'', maulte Gundel uns an, kaum das Nikki weg war. ,,Wir haben uns kein Stück bewegt'', meinte Lena darauf hin. ,,Genau das ist das Problem. Ihr seid zu langsam und jetzt ist uns unser Erzfeind auf der Spur. Dagobert Duck ist weg und hat den Glückskreuzer in einem sogenannten 'anderen Speicher' versteckt. Das ist alles nur eure Schuld.'' ,,Ok du bist wütend. Immerhin hat er den Glückskreuzer nicht bei sich'', versuchte Lena sie zu beruhigen. ,,Wir müssen nur dieses komische 'andere Speicher'-Dings finden. Gern geschehen'', Schloss ich mich ihr an.  
,,Statt euch an unseren Plan zu halten, musstet ihr ja eure Zeit mit dem Vortragsmädchen verschwenden'', meinte Gundel mit bedrohlicher Stimme und ihr Schatten wurde ein Stück größer. ,,Sie zu benutzen war Teil des Plans'', versuchte Lena sich zu rechtfertigen. Großer Fehler. ,,Dann benutzt sie endlich!'', schrie sie uns an und ihr Schatten hüllte das halbe Zimmer ein.  
Zu unserem Glück kam in diesem Moment Nikki zurück ins Zimmer, wodurch sich Gundel schnell in Lenas Schatten zurück zog. Sie erzählte uns von den Dias, wurde aber schnell von Lena unterbrochen. ,,Cool. Äh, ganz kurz, was ist der 'andere Speicher'?'' Nikkis schreckgeweitetes Gesicht sprach Bände. ,,Gut du kennst ihn. Gehen wir'', meinte ich und wollte Nikki hinter mir her ziehen. Leider lies sie das nicht zu. Verwirrt sahen wir zu ihr. ,,Oh nein nein nein nein. In den Geldspeicher kommt das Geld. Der 'andere Speicher' ist für all die anderen Dinge. Die bösen Dinge'', meinte Nikki etwas ängstlich. Sie klatschte kurz in die Hände, wodurch das Licht aus und der Projektor an sprangen. Gleich darauf zog sie von der Decke eine Leinwand herunter, worauf eine Zeichnung zu sehen war. Auf der Leinwand waren ein kleiner Ausschnitt der Stadt und die Villa Duck zu sehen. Unter der Villa war ein riesiger Raum zu sehen, welcher wohl den 'anderen Speicher' darstellen sollte. ,,Dort bringt Onkel Dagobert die gefährlichsten Fundstücke und Relikte hin, um sie vor neugierigen Händen zu schützen. Wieso wollt ihr denn da hin?'', erklärte sie weiter und klatschte das Licht wieder an. ,,Weil wir Herrn Duck gerade haben sagen hören, er hätte seinen Glückskreuzer dort hin gebracht'', erklärte Lena. Das schien Nikki zu überraschen. ,,Er nimmt seinen Glückskreuzer fast nie ab'', meinte Nikki mit einem Hauch Begeisterung in der Stimme. ,,Dann sollten wir ihn uns ansehen, bevor er ihn sich zurück holt'', kam es gleich von Lena, während sie schon zur Tür ging. ,,Ich weiß nicht'', versuchte Nikki uns aufzuhalten. ,,Soll das heißen, es gibt einen Raum in deinem Zuhause, in dem du nie warst und der die größten Geheimnisse von Herrn Duck enthält. Und du willst da nicht hin?'', versuchte ich ihr die Aktion schmackhaft zu machen. Erst schien sie noch zu zögern, aber nachdem wir sie beide mehr als nur eindringlich angesehen hatten, brach ihr Widerstand. ,,Ah, ok, na schön. Auf ins Abenteuer.'' Sie packte unsere Hände und zog uns hinter sich her.  
Nikki führte uns in einen Flügel der Villa, wo sie den Eingang zum 'anderen Speicher' vermutete. Kaum das wir dort waren, sahen wir Herrn Duck, wie er aus einem Raum trat mit einer Armbrust in der Hand. Er tauschte seinen Zylinder gegen eine alte Jägermütze und ging murmelnd davon. Der Raum schien uns der beste Ort zu sein, mit der Suche zu beginnen. Kurz vor der Tür zögerte Nikki nochmal, wurde aber einfach von Lena hinein gezogen.  
Das innere dieses Raumes sah eher nach einem Lagerraum aus und nicht nach dem Zugang zum gefährlichsten Teil der Villa. Zum Glück hatte Nikki wie immer ihr kleines Büchlein dabei, in dem sie alles aufschrieb, was sie über die Familie Duck und andere mystische Kreaturen und Objekte wusste. ,,Laut Johanns altem Putzplan muss der Eingang zum mysteriösen anderen Speicher irgendwo hier sein.''  
Plötzlich wurden wir durch ein Rumpeln aufgeschreckt, welches aus einer Kiste kam, die auf einer größeren Kiste stand. Das rumpeln wurde stärker und die Kiste begann zu rütteln und viel schlussendlich herunter. Sie sprang auf und es ergossen sich mehrere verfaulte Körperteile auf den Boden, wovon eine Hand begann auf uns zuzukrabbeln. Lena und ich wichen sofort ein paar Schritte zurück während Nikki versuchte uns zu beruhigen. ,,Keine Sorge, das sind nur verschiedene Zombieteile.'' Wir stießen gegen etwas und als wir uns umdrehten, sahen wir ein Gemälde, wie Herr Duck einen Minotaurus mit einer Armbrust bedrohte. Der gleichen Armbrust, mit der er gerade aus diesem Raum gekommen war. Und er trug auch die gleiche Jägermütze. ,,Ich würde sagen Onkel Dagobert ist wirklich ein guter Monsterjäger'', meinte Lena mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. ,,Er hat noch nie einen mystischen Feind getroffen, den er nicht besiegen konnte. Richtig Zombiehand?'', wandte sich Nikki beim letzten Satz an die abgetrennte Hand, die immer noch vor uns auf dem Boden hockte. Sofort sprang sie in die Höhe und landete, einen Daumen nach oben zeigend, wieder auf dem Boden. ,,Also das ist irgendwie beruhigend'', versuchte ich positiv zu klingen, was mir ziemlich misslang. Schließlich konnte man uns auch in die Kategorie 'mystischer Feind' packen.  
Schnell wandten wir uns wieder Nikkis Aufzeichnungen zu, um uns ab zu lenken. ,,Laut dieser Aufzeichnung müssen wir, um den Speicher zu finden, durch Onkel Dagoberts Augen sehen und in seinen Kopf hinein.'' erklärte uns Nikki. ,,Das hat wohl schon jemand gemacht.'' meinte Lena und zeigte dabei auf eine Kopflose Statue von Herrn Duck, der mit einem Fuß auf einem Felsen stand. Sofort ging Nikki dort hin und kletterte hinter die Statue, sodass ihr Kopf auf der Höhe war, auf der der Kopf der Statue gewesen wäre. ,,Durch seine Augen... Ah ich sehe ein Gemälde.'' rief sie auch gleich aus und zeigte zum anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Das Gemälde befand sich an der Wand und ein leichtes Podest war davor. Das Gemälde zeigte Herrn Duck, wie er vor der riesigen Stahltür seines Geldspeichers stand. Dabei sah er schräg nach unten in die Ecke. ,,Das muss es sein'', wandte ich mich an die anderen. ,,Aber wie kommen wir in seinen Kopf rein?'', stellte Lena die wichtigste Frage. ,,Was sieht er sich an?'', meinte Nikki als auch sie die merkwürdige Blickrichtung bemerkte.  
Sein Blick war auf drei Absperrpfosten gerichtet, wo auch eine Absperrkordel zwischen zweien hing. Nikki lief sofort hin und nahm die einzelne der drei in die Hand um sie zu untersuchen. Währenddessen kletterte Lena das Podest hoch und sah sich das Gemälde aus der Nähe an.  
Als Nikki an der Spitze des Pfostens drehte, gab es ein leichtes Klick Geräusch und aus dem Fuß kam ein Schlüssel. ,,Hey, zeig das mal her'', meinte ich und nahm von Nikki den Pfosten entgegen. Ich kletterte zu Lena hoch und steckte den Schlüssel in das Gemälde. Genau dort, wo auf dem Bild ein Schlüsselloch dargestellt war. Wie ich vermutet hatte, traf der Schlüssel auf keinen Widerstand und glitt einfach ins Bild hinein.  
Der Pfosten glitt selbstständig in das Bild hinein, und verwandelte sich zum Schloss einer Tresortür, welches sich zu drehen begann und die im Gemälde versteckte Tür öffnete. Wir lächelten uns kurz an und kletterten dann in das dunkle Loch hinein.  
Der Eingang führte uns zu einem sehr kleinen Raum mit einer Wendeltreppe, die nach unten führte. Wir zögerten keine Sekunde und gingen die Treppe nach unten. ,,Wow, für eine verbotene Gefahrenkammer war das aber ziemlich einfach. Wir müssten den Glückskreuzer im nu finden'', prahlte Nikki als wir am Fuße der Treppe ankamen. Dabei hallte ihr letztes Wort als Echo entgegen. Wir waren in einer riesigen Halle mit Unmengen Türen. Es gab sogar einen zweiten Stock der mit einer Brüstung erreichbar war. Über jeder Tür standen merkwürdige Zahlenkombinationen. ,,Was sagtest du gerade?'', wandte sich Lena an Nikki.


	11. Dagoberts gefährlichste Schätze Teil 2

**Kapitel 10 - Dagoberts gefährlichste Schätze Teil 2**

Als Lena und ich begannen uns umzuschauen, meinte Nikki etwas kleinlaut, dass wir vielleicht noch etwas recherchieren sollten, bevor wir uns an so einem Ort um sahen. Gerade als sie sich umwandte um wieder nach oben zu gehen, erschien Gundel in Lenas Schatten und schüttelte bedrohlich den Kopf. Lena hielt Nikki noch gerade rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie Gundel sehen konnte und packte sie an der Schulter. ,,Es ist also etwas größer als wir dachten.'' Sofort sprang ich ihr zur Seite. ,,Aber wir können den Glückskreuzer trotzdem finden.'' ,,Na gut, aber wir müssen uns etwas Zeit nehmen um zu überlegen welche Tür wir öffnen.'' Lena hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu und sprang zu einer Tür, auf die Gundel zeigte und riss sie auf.  
Der Anblick überraschte uns wohl alle. Im Inneren stand ein großes Einhorn in mitten eines Regenbogens und einer kunterbunten Landschaft. ,,Wieso versteckt Herr Duck ein Einhorn hier drin?'', meinte Lena daraufhin etwas verwirrt. Nikki hörte ihr gar nicht zu und zog vor Begeisterung die Luft ein. Sie war eben doch manchmal ein kleines Mädchen. ,,Schwertpferd'', meinte sie voller Begeisterung. Warte was? Erschrocken rissen Lena und ich die Augen auf als das Einhorn plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich schaute und in Angriffsposition ging.  
Mit Vollgas rannte es auf uns zu und versuchte uns auf zu spießen, was uns alle drei aufschreien ließ. Lena und ich wichen jeweils nach rechts und links zu den Seiten aus und Nikki rannte zu einer Leiter, die hoch zu einer der Brüstungen führte. Sie kletterte hoch, während das Einhorn ihr dicht auf den Fersen war. Kaum das Nikki die Leiter zur Hälfte hoch war, stieß das Einhorn gegen die Leiter und riss sie in zwei Stücke. Daraufhin fiel Nikki direkt auf den Rücken des Einhorns und jubelte vor Freude.  
Dem Einhorn schien dies aber nicht so zu gefallen, weswegen es wild in der Gegend herum sprang und ausschlug, während es versuchte Nikki von seinem Rücken zu schmeißen. Nikki schien dabei den Spaß ihres Lebens zu haben. ,,Da hat jemand wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank'', meinte Gundel als sie sich zu uns gesellte und mit uns verblüfft diesem Schauspiel folgte. Ein bisschen hatte sie vielleicht recht. ,,Zurück und sucht den Glückskreuzer'', meinte sie gerade in dem Moment, in dem Nikki vom Einhorn abgeworfen wurde und es versucht sie auf dem Boden auf zu spießen. ,,Das geht nicht'', weigerte Lena sich. ,,Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du schätzt deine kleine Freundin mehr als deine eigene Freiheit'', wandte sich Gundel daraufhin misstrauisch an Lena. ,,Oh ich würde alles tun, um dich los zu werden. Das kannst du glauben. Aber ohne Nikki könnten wir uns auf ewig verlaufen.''  
In diesem Moment wollte das Einhorn gerade Nikki aufspießen. ,,Oh nein! Nikki fang!'', kam es von Lena, wobei sie ihr reflexartig den Vesuv-Diamant-Dolch zu warf. Nikki fing den Dolch sofort auf und parierte damit den Stich des Horns. Mit dem Dolch konnte Nikki die Oberhand in dem Kampf gewinnen und das Einhorn bis zu der Tür zurück drängen, aus der es gekommen war. Mit einem letzten Tritt beförderte sie es wieder in den Raum dahinter, worauf wir sofort die Tür schlossen und es so wieder einsperrten.  
Damit hatten wir die erste Gefahr, die hier unten lauern konnte, gemeistert. ,,Das war echt krass'', sprach Nikki die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts aus. ,,Wir sollten lieber zurück gehen, ein System entwickeln und heraus finden, wie wir sicher suchen können'', ergänzte sie schließlich. ,,Ein System? Das könnte Monate dauern. Wir müssen den Glückszehner jetzt finden, bevor Herr Duck beschließt ihn zu holen'', platzte es aus Lena heraus, während sie weiter in den Speicher gehen wollte. Ich wollte mich ihr gerade anschließen, als wir von Nikki aufgehalten wurden. ,,Wieso? Wozu die Eile? Folgefrage: Woher hast du überhaupt diesen Diamantdolch?'' Dabei zeigte sie auf den Dolch, welchen sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. Hinter ihr erschien Gundel im Schatten an der Wand und machte mit einer leichten Geste deutlich, dass wir schweigen sollten. In diesem Moment fiel mein Blick wieder auf die Zahlen, die über jeder Tür waren. ,,Hey seht doch. Ein Rätsel'', deutete ich auf die Zahlen über der Tür mit dem Einhorn. Sofort war Nikkis Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und sie vergaß, was sie uns gefragt hatte. ,,6456.'' las sie die Zahlen vor.  
Plötzlich stieß sie einen laut der Erkenntnis aus. ,,Oder 6.4.56.'' ,,Äh ja Zahlen'', versuchte Lena zu verschleiern, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste, was sie meinte. Auch mir war die Lösung schleierhaft. ,,Ein Datum! Am 4 Juli 1956 hat Onkel Dagobert das Schwertpferd gefangen. Und wie ihr sicher noch von meinem Vortrag wisst, war das das Jahr in dem Onkel Dagobert seinen Glückszehner verdient hat…'', wollte Nikki, dass wir die Lösung ergänzten. Leider waren wir ja beide eingeschlafen. Lena versuchte ihr Glück. ,,14...'' Zum Glück wurde sie gleich von Nikki unterbrochen. ,,1877.'' Wobei wir den letzten Teil schnell mitsprachen, damit sie nicht merkte, dass wir keine Ahnung hatten. Sofort packte Nikki uns an den Händen und zog uns hinter sich her.  
,,Hier ist es. 1877. Onkel Dagoberts Glückskreuzer'', meinte Nikki als wir vor einer Tür ankamen, über der eben diese Zahl stand. Hinter uns merkten wir, wie Gundel ganz aufgeregt wurde und es gar nicht erwarten konnte, den Kreuzer in die Finger zu bekommen.  
Lena und ich gingen zur Tür und als Lena sie einen Spalt öffnete, sahen wir heimlich hinein. Tatsächlich. Da war der Kreuzer. Sofort huschten wir rein, wobei Lena sofort die Tür zu schlug und so Nikki aussperrte. Gundel, die mal wieder in Lenas Schatten aufgetaucht war, war voller Euphorie und Freude. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten. Von draußen konnten wir hören wie Nikki nach uns rief.  
Wir gingen auf den Kreuzer zu, wobei wir immer weiter von Gundel angestachelt wurden. Der Kreuzer lag auf einem Samtkissen, welches sich auf einer Säule befand, die von einem vielleicht 10 cm tiefen Graben umgeben war. Kurz bevor wir den Kreuzer erreichten, begann Gundels Schatten den ganzen Raum aus zu füllen. Wir sahen uns noch einmal an und dann nahm Lena den Kreuzer vom Kissen.  
Sofort begannen in den Schatten rote Blitze zu zucken und der Schatten hüllte Lena vollkommen ein. Ich wollte gerade zu ihr, als der gesamte Schatten im Raum sich in sie zog und aus ihrer Brust zwei Hände auf tauchten. Gundel begann sich von ihr ab zu spalten. Und das wollten wir ja schließlich, oder? Keine Sekunde später stand Gundel getrennt von Lena vor uns. Immer noch in der Gestalt eines Schattens.  
In dem Moment, in dem Gundel sich vollkommen von ihr trennte, stürzte Lena, weswegen ich sofort zu ihr ging um ihr auf zu helfen. ,,Das fühlte sich gut an. Mit dem Glückskreuzer in meinen Händen, steht mir jetzt rein gar nichts mehr im Wege!'', rief Gundel aus und verfiel in ein böses Lachen.  
Das war der Moment, in dem uns bewusst wurde, welchen großen Fehler wir begangen hatten. Zu zweit sprangen wir auf und rannten in Richtung Tür, wurden aber keine Sekunde später von Magie gefesselt. Gundel zog uns bis auf ein paar Zentimeter wieder zu sich heran und packte uns am Kragen. ,,Warte, du hast eine Umarmung verdient'', wandte sie sich an Lena, die vor Panik Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
In diesem Moment hörten wir ein Rumsen und sahen wie Nikki mit Hilfe des Vesuv-Diamant-Dolches ein Loch in die Tür geschnitten hatte. ,,Ein Diamant-Dolch zerschneidet alles!'', meinte sie voller Begeisterung. Dann sah sie auf. ,,Wartet, was ist denn hier los? Ist das...?'' ,,Jap. Das Omen deines Untergangs'', versuchte Gundel ihr Angst zu machen. Da sah Nikki, dass der Kreuzer nicht mehr auf seinem Kissen lag. Wütend schrie sie Gundel an, sie solle ihn zurück geben und attackierte sie mit dem Dolch. Aber der Dolch ging einfach durch ihren Schattenkörper hindurch und richtete gar nichts aus.  
Gundel zog sich zurück, sodass sie wieder direkt hinter uns stand. ,,Lena, Marcel lauft'', rief Nikki uns zu und ging in Angriffshaltung. ,,Wieso? Sie arbeiten für mich'', konnte es Gundel nicht lassen, während sie die Arme auf Lenas Schultern legte. Nikkis Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment werde ich wohl niemals vergessen. Erst kam das Entsetzen, dann die Erkenntnis und zum Schluss nur noch enormer Schmerz. Sowohl Lena und als auch ich konnten ihrem Blick nicht standhalten und wanden den unsern ab. Das schien für sie die letzte Bestätigung zu sein. Nikki wandte sich um und wollte in die Halle zurück laufen, wobei sie nach Herrn Duck rief.  
Aber sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Gundel gemacht. Sofort schoss die alte Hexe einen Schwall roter Magie in ihrer Richtung ab, welche sie sofort erfasste und sie in eine kleine rosa Puppe verwandelte. Scheiße, das lief hier alles aus dem Ruder. Verzweifelt rief Lena nach ihrem Namen, wurde aber gleich von Gundel unterbrochen. ,,Sie mischt sich immer wieder ein. Wir müssen ihr ein Glöckchen umhängen oder so.''  
Jetzt war es mir genug. Ich konzentrierte Magie in meinen Ringen, um Gundel davon ab zu halten noch mehr Schaden an zu richten. Leider schien sie mein Vorhaben zu bemerken, und bevor ich reagieren konnte schoss sie zwei Ladungen Magie auf mich ab. Sofort wurde ich durch den Raum geschleudert und landete an der Wand neben der Tür. Meine Handgelenke waren mit magischen Fesseln an die Wand gefesselt. Ihre Magie war einfach zu stark. Ich konnte mich weder bewegen, noch eigene Magie einsetzten. Da sah man eben, dass Gundel die größere Erfahrung hatte.  
,,Was tust du denn da?'', rief Lena anklagend zu Gundel. ,,Genau das, was du die ganze Zeit getan hast. Ich benutze die kleine und manipuliere sie. Und er war mir die ganze Zeit schon lästig'', meinte sie und warf als letztes einen verächtlichen Blick auf mich. ,,Hier, ich demonstriere dir die erfreuliche Ironie.'' Dabei lies sie ihre Hand in die Wand eintauchen, wodurch sie Schattenhafter wurde und die Wand entlang kroch. Bei Nikki angekommen, entsprangen ihrer Hand kleine Fäden, die Nikki wie eine Marionette an sich banden. Sofort ließ sie die Puppe auf Lena zu schweben. ,,Onkel Dagobert dies, Onkel Dagobert das, Schleifchen. Hi ich bin Nikola'', ahmte Gundel ihre Stimme mehr schlecht als recht nach. ,,Ihr Name ist Nikki!'', rief Lena ihrer Tante voller Hass zu. ,,Wen kümmert's? Ich meine dich nicht, oder? Du hast sie nur benutzt, wie ein Werkzeug'', machte Gundel einfach weiter. Währenddessen wurde Nikki in ihrer Puppenform einfach weiter von ihr durch den Raum bewegt. Lena versuchte ihr aus zu weichen, stolperte dabei und viel zu Boden. Schnell stand sie wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Mir blieb keine Wahl, als alles von der Wand aus mit an zu sehen.  
,,Was ist los? Vermisst du deine Freundin? Die Herrscherin der Dias?'', machte Gundel weiter und tat so, als würde ihr Nikki Lob aussprechen. Sie ließ die Puppe weiter auf Lena zu schweben, was sie veranlasste ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen, wodurch sie der Tür und damit auch mir immer näher kamen. ,,Jetzt gib mir den Glückskreuzer'', befahl Gundel schlussendlich, wobei sie direkt vor Lena die Puppe die Hand auf halten lies. ,,Ich tue gar nichts, bis du Nikki zurück verwandelt und Marcel befreit hast'', weigerte sich Lena sofort. Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Wer weiß, was die alte Hexe sonst noch alles tun könnte. ,,Tut mir leid. Ich habe mich wohl verhört. Sagst du deiner Meisterin, was sie tun soll?'', fragte Gundel voller Zorn. ,Das klingt nicht nach jemanden, der seine Freiheit will oder Nina?'' Dabei lies sie Nikki den Kopf schütteln.  
,,Versuchen wir es nochmal.'' Dabei warf sie Nikki einfach in die Ecke. Bedrohlich kam sie auf Lena zu und wollte ihr den Kreuzer abnehmen. ,,Gib mir den Glückskreuzer'', sagt sie, wobei ihre Stimme immer bedrohlicher wurde. Zum Glück war Lenas Anhänger mit der gleichen Magie erfüllt, weswegen ein Kraftfeld Gundel davon abhielt, sich ihr zu nähern. ,,Nein! Ich bin nicht mehr deine Marionette!'', rief ihr Lena entgegen. ,,Ach wirklich? Zum Glück habe ich eine Ersatz'', meinte die Hexe voller Schadenfreude und benutzte wieder Nikki als Marionette. Sie ließ ihre kleine Puppenhand eine Faust bilden und schoss mit der gesamten Puppe auf Lena zu. Sie musste mehrere Schläge einstecken, wobei die Puppe immer weiter, diesmal mit perfekter Nikki Stimme, ihr die schlimmsten Sachen an den Kopf warf: ,,Du bist nicht meine Freundin. Du bist ein Feigling. Eine Verräterin.''  
Während dieses kleinen Kampfes versuchte ich mich immer weiter zu befreien, aber die Magie von der alten Hexe war viel zu stark. So konnte ich nur mit ansehen, was sich weiter im Raum ab spielte. Lena stolperte und landete genau auf dem heraus geschnittenen Teil der Tür. Ihr Anhänger begann zu leuchten, worauf Lena weiterhin versuchte Nikki zurück zu holen. ,,Nein. Nikki das bist nicht du.'' Aber ihre Worte schienen gar nicht zu ihr durch zu dringen. ,,Ich weiß was du bist. Ein Monster, genau wie deine Tante!'', rief die Puppe aus und flog erneut auf Lena zu. Ohne es zu wollen, aktivierte sich ihr Anhänger und entließ ein enorme Menge purer Magie, die die Puppe einhüllte und sie regelrecht pulverisierte. Zurück blieb nur eine verbrannte rosane Schleife, die langsam zu Boden sank. ,,Ups. Sie ist weg'', kam es noch von Gundel, bevor Lena und ich entsetzt aufschrien. Dann wachten wir auf.  
Wir lagen auf dem Boden draußen in der Halle. Nikki war gerade dabei uns auf zu wecken. Ohne zu zögern vielen wir ihr beide um den Hals. Es tat einfach gut, sie völlig unversehrt zu sehen. Dann wurde uns die Gefahr wieder bewusst, in der wir uns eben noch befanden. ,,Wo ist der Glückskreuzer?'', wandte ich mich an Nikki. ,,Den gibt es gar nicht. Den gab es nie'', erwiderte sie und zeigte in den Raum hinein. Als wir ihrem Blick folgten, sahen wir in dem Raum, wo wir gegen Gundel gekämpft hatten einen schwebenden Traumfänger. ,,Ich habe euch doch von dem Traumfänger erzählt. Genau der hat euch hinein gezogen...'' ,,in meinen schlimmsten Alptraum.'' ergänzte Lena ihren Satz. ,,Oh ihr habt zu gehört. Genau genommen hat er euch wohl gleichzeitig erwischt und euch so gezeigt, was für euch beide zusammen der schlimmste Alptraum gewesen wäre'', ergänzte Nikki noch.  
Kurz sahen Lena und ich uns an, und eines war uns beiden klar. Das was wir gesehen hatten, durften wir niemals zu lassen. ,,Ich hatte den falschen Code. Der hier ist der 01.08.77. Wir brauchen 1877. Los kommt'', versuchte Nikki uns hinter ihr her zu ziehen. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu mir, wobei ich ihr zu nickte, erwiderte Lena nur. ,,Nein. Ich bin fertig. Verschwinden wir, bevor noch etwas Schlimmes passiert.'' Und zusammen gingen wir zurück Richtung Wendeltreppe. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Gundel versuchte sich irgendwo fest zu halten um uns auf zu halten. Aber in ihrer Schattenform ging das zum Glück nicht.  
Auf dem Weg zur Wendeltreppe wandte sich irgendwann Nikki an uns. ,,Wisst ihr. Das hat Spaß gemacht, aber ich bin froh, dass wir aufgehört haben. Die ganze Sache hat mich etwas nervös gemacht.'' ,,Wissen wir, und es tut uns leid, dass wir dich irgendwie dazu gezwungen haben'', entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr.  
In diesem Moment trat Herr Duck aus genau dem Raum, an dem wir gerade vorbei gehen wollten. ,,Bei meiner Hutschnur, was macht ihr den hier drin?'', wandte er sich auch gleich an uns, als er uns entdeckte. Wir konnten erst nichts sagen, bis Nikkis Blick auf die Zahlenkombination über der Tür fiel. 0001. ,,Natürlich! Der Kreuzer Nummer eins war in der Kammer Nummer eins. Äh Klaro'', dabei schlug sie sich selbst die Hand gegen die Stirn. ,,Niemand kommt darauf in der ersten nachzusehen'', meinte Herr Duck mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. ,,Aber ihr solltet überhaupt nicht nach sehen. Der 'andere Speicher' ist nämlich viel zu gefährlich'', ergänzter er etwas wütender. ,,Ich bin Schuld. Wir wollten Ihren Glückskreuzer sehen und haben Sie sagen hören, er wäre hier drinnen und…'', versuchte Lena Nikki in Schutz zu nehmen, wurde aber am Ende von ihr unterbrochen. ,,Tut uns leid Onkel Dagobert.''  
,,Dir sollte mittlerweile klar sein, dass du nur fragen musst, wenn du etwas wissen möchtest. Sei ehrlich zu mir Kleine. Was, wenn du dich verlaufen und verletzt hättest? Oder der Drache dich gefressen hätte?'', tadelte Herr Duck sie. Sofort lief Nikki zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Das schien Herrn Duck zu besänftigen und zusammen mit Nikki ging er zur Wendeltreppe und stieg mit ihr hinauf. Das einzige, was wir noch hörten, war, wie Nikki etwas enttäuscht fragte: ,,Ohm man. Hier gibt es einen Drachen?''  
Kaum das die beiden außer Sicht waren, erschien Gundel wieder in Lenas Schatten. ,,Oh die sind weg. Hör auf deine Tante und schnapp dir den Kreuzer. Schnapp dir den Kreuzer. Schnapp dir den Kreuzer'', versuchte sie uns dazu zu bringen ihr den Kreutzer zu holen. ,,Nein, Familienmitglieder sollten sich helfen, nicht als Geisel halten'', platzte es aus Lena raus. ,,Sie wenden sich gegen dich. Nennen dich ein Monster'', versuchte Gundel sie zu überzeugen. ,,Du bist hier das Monster. Und ich kenne den richtigen Jäger, der dich erledigen wird'', meinte Lena und rannte zur Wendeltreppe, die Herr Duck und Nikki schon zur Hälfte hinauf gestiegen waren. Ich folgte ihr sofort.  
,,Entschuldigen Sie Herr Duck. Es gibt da etwas, was ich ihnen sagen muss. Meine Tante ist Gun...'' Plötzlich huschte ein schwarzer Schatten über ihre Augen und sie schien nicht mehr sprechen zu können. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da sprach sie stockend weiter. ,,wütend... dass .. ich ...mich... nicht... bei.. ihr.. gemeldet habe. Ich muss leider gehen.'' ,,Gut dann kommt Kinder, bringen wir euch nach Hause zu euren Familien'', war Herr Ducks Antwort, wonach er mit Nikki auch die letzten Stufen hinauf stieg. Ich war zu verwirrt um zu reagieren. Geschockt sah ich, wie Lena sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und zu Boden ging. Sofort fuhr Gundels Schatten in sie hinein, woraufhin ihre Augen Pechschwarz wurden. ,,Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das kann. Klasse! Während sich die Finsternis erhebt, wachsen meine Kräfte'', sprach sie mit einer Mischung aus ihrer und Gundels Stimme.  
Scheiße! Gundel hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen. ,,HERR D...'' versuchte ich mich an Herrn Duck zu wenden, aber kaum, dass ich nach ihm rufen wollte, legte sich ein Band aus schwarzen Schatten über meinen Mund und begann mich am ganzen Körper zu fesseln. ,,Nein du kommst mir nicht mehr in die Quere'', kam es von Gundel, deren Augen wieder die Farben von Lenas Augen angenommen hatten, mit Lenas Stimme.  
Kaum das sie das sagte, spürte ich wie mein Körper immer schwerer wurde und zu schrumpfen begann. Mein Geist wurde aus meinem Körper geworfen und ich musste mit ansehen, wie eben dieser auf Handgröße schrumpfte und am Ende nur noch eine Holzfigur an seiner Stelle stand.  
Gundel nahm die Figur und sagte. ,,Jetzt wirst du mir keine Probleme mehr bereiten.'' Schließlich steckte sie die Figur in ihre Tasche und lief den anderen hinter her.  
Na toll. Lena war in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen. Ich war nur noch eine Holzfigur die alles mit ansehen aber nicht eingreifen konnte. Und die Ducks waren vollkommen ahnungslos, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Wer konnte Gundel jetzt noch auf halten?


	12. Kapitel 11 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 1

**Kapitel 11 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 1**

Zwei Wochen waren mittlerweile vergangen, seit Gundel Lenas Körper übernommen und mich in eine Holzfigur verwandelt hatte. Leider trug sie mich die ganze Zeit bei sich. Wenn ich nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt wäre, könnte ich mich vielleicht selbst befreien. Aber das schien auch Gundel zu wissen.  
Die Mondfinsternis stand kurz bevor, darum war Gundel auf dem Weg zur Villa Duck und prahlte vor sich selbst, wie genial ihr Plan war. Kurz vor der Villa ging sie plötzlich zu Boden und die schwarze Magie lief regelrecht aus ihren Augen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass Lena es schaffte die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. ,,Lass mich gehen'', sagte sie zu Gundel, die ihr gegenüber wieder als Schatten erschien. Leider schaffte es Lena nicht sich vollkommen zu befreien, sodass um ihren Körper immer noch Fesseln aus Schatten lagen. ,,Oh richtig, dich hatte ich schon vergessen'', meinte Gundel mit verächtlicher Stimme. ,,Ich werde das nicht zu lassen'', fauchte Lena ihre Tante an. ,,Ja aha. Oh nur im Augenblick der Finsternis werden meine Kräfte endlich freigesetzt und ich mutiere zum unbesiegbarem Schwergewicht der dunklen Magie. Na ja, du weißt schon'', verhöhnte Gundel sie und der Schatten ergoss sich mit Schwung wieder in Lenas Augen. ,,Da du das Vertrauen der Gören von Dagobert erlangt hast, kann ich deinen Körper benutzen um ins Haus zu kommen. Dann schwäche ich Dagobert hiermit-'' Dabei hielt sie ein kleines Reagenzglas mit einer lilanen Flüssigkeit hoch. Sie hatte es sich in den zwei Wochen besorgt, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte was es war. ,,Schnappe mir seinen Kreuzer Nummer eins am Höhepunkt der Finsternis, setze meine volle Kraft frei und vernichte alles, was Dagobert je geliebt hat'', sprach die Hexe, während sie weiter zur Villa ging.  
Kurz vor dem Eingang zur Villa, während Gundel gerade einen Lachkrampf hatte, schoss an ihr die Limousine von Herrn Duck vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass sie stolperte und zu Boden ging. Die Limousine hielt vor dem Tor und das Fenster wurde von Quack herunter gelassen. Während er in die Sprechanlage sprach, versteckte Gundel sich schnell in einem Gebüsch neben dem Tor. ,,Hallöchen lieber Herr Duck. Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht hier um nach ihnen zu sehen, weil alle ausgezogen sind und die Jungs ihnen die Schuld geben, dass Sie ihre Mutter ins All geschossen und sie zu Waisen gemacht haben. Ich bin hergekommen um mit Ihnen ein Eis essen zu gehen. Hmmm klingt gut oder? Familienkrise ... äh ich meine ... Eiscreme.'' ,,Gehen Sie weg'', kam es daraufhin nur knarzend aus der Sprechanlage.  
Herr Duck hatte die Mutter der Jungs ins All geschossen? Na ja, eigentlich egal. Die Hauptsache war, dass Gundel so vielleicht nicht in die Villa kam. Das schien eben dieser auch bewusst zu werden. ,,Weg? Ausgezogen? Eiscreme? Wie soll ich meine üble Rache verwirklichen, wenn die Kinder nicht da sind, um mich hinein zu lassen?'', regte sie sich auf, wobei sie Lenas Augenlieder nach unten zog und begann zu hyperventilieren. ,,Nein ich werde Dagobert Duck besiegen. Ich bin der dunkle Schatten, der im Hinterhalt liegt. Ich bin der Stoff des Alptraums der versteckt in den Nischen des Geistes lauert. Ich bin ... aaaahhhh'', wurde Gundels Redeschwall unterbrochen, als Quack mit der Limousine drehte, zurück setzte und sie fast an der Wand zerquetschte. Gerade so konnte sie noch ausweichen, indem sie auf die Einfahrt sprang.  
,,Na schön. Ich muss Dagobert nur davon überzeugen, dass ich ein kleines Mädchen bin'', sprach Gundel zu sich und begann auf die Sprechanlage zuzuhüpfen, wie es eine sechs jährige gemacht hätte, und drückte auf den Knopf. ,,Holla die Waldfee. Ich bin's, die unausstehliche Göre Lena. Die kleinen Schmuddelkinder haben mich eingeladen zum äh...was mögen Kinder denn?... Murmeln spielen?'' War das ihr ernst? Das würde ihr doch niemand bei klarem Verstand abkaufen. ,,Die Kinder sind fort, lass mich in Ruhe. Für immer'', kam es wieder knarzend aus der Sprechanlage.  
Er hatte ihr das abgekauft? Es musste schlimm um seine geistige Verfassung stehen. Gundel bekam währenddessen einen Topsuchtanfall und begann die Sprechanlage zu würgen und darauf ein zu prügeln. Aber dann schien ihr eine Idee gekommen zu sein. ,,Echt doof. Nikki hat vorausgesagt, dass das passiert'', sprach sie erneut in das Gerät hinein. Erst blieb es einen kurzen Moment still, aber dann schien sie doch Herrn Duck Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben. ,,Was hat sie gesagt?'' ,,Das Sie mit dem Abgang der Kinder nicht klar kommen und wie ein Greis zusammen klappen werden. Ich hab mehr von Ihnen erwartet aber ich lag wohl falsch'', antwortete sie ihm. Bitte lass ihn nicht darauf rein fallen.  
Doch mein Bitten wurde nicht erhört. Plötzlich ertönte ein Summen und das Tor öffnete sich. Sofort lief Gundel bis zur Tür, wobei sei sich immer wieder ausmalte, wie sie Dagobert Duck vernichten würde. ,,Endlich. Die Bezwingung für alle Ewigkeit. Ein letzter Kampf zwischen der Zauberin der Schatten und dem weltgrößten Abenteurer Dagobert D-'' In diesem Moment öffnete Herr Duck die Tür und der Anblick verschlug Gundel die Sprache. Er stand vor uns nur in einem Unterhemd, das von vielen Fett- und Schweißflecken übersät war und auch sonst war sein Anblick einfach nur schmuddelig. Zum krönenden Abschluss kratzte er sich auch noch vor unseren Augen am Hintern. ,,Augenblick... was?'', kam es mehr als nur verwirrt von Gundel.  
Kaum das wir die Villa betreten hatten, sahen wir erst das ganze Ausmaß der Situation. Das komplette Foyer war mit hunderten von Pizzakartons und leeren Limoflaschen gefüllt. Viele Bilder an den Wänden hingen schief und man sah auch so manch eine Kakerlake herum flitzen. ,,Uäh, wie lange sind Ihre Angestellten schon weg?'', fragte Gundel angewidert, als sie auf ein Stück Pizza getreten war. ,,Drei Tage. Und wie geht es meiner so genannten Familie? Elendig, ganz ohne Zweifel. Leben auf diesem widerlichen Boot. Mir geht es hier natürlich wesentlich besser als Ihnen. Ah nerviges Opossum, frisst immer meine Anschovis'', kam es von Herrn Duck, wobei er beim letzten Satz das Opossum jagte, welches unter einem der Pizzakartonberge hervor gekrochen war.  
Da Herr Duck beschäftigt schien, kam wieder die dunkle Magie aus Lenas Augen und Mund, und Gundel erschien wieder als Schatten auf einem der Kartonberge. Lena versuchte sofort nach Herrn Duck zu rufen, wurde aber sofort von Gundel abgehalten, indem sie ihr den Schnabel mit Schattenfesseln zu hielt. ,,Dieser traurige Federsack ist nicht Dagobert'', kam es von der alten Hexe. Lena hört ihr gar nicht zu, sondern schnappte sich eine Traube und warf damit nach Gundel. Das schien diese aber wenig zu interessieren. ,,Der Dagobert Duck, den ich kenne, ist ein kluger, siegreicher, legendärer Held'', dabei sah sie zu Herrn Duck, der sich auf dem Boden herum rollte und Pizza aß, die er aus seinem Unterhemd gezogen hatte. Dabei fütterte er auch das Opossum, welches er vorher noch gejagt hatte. Also wie ein Held sah er in diesem Moment nicht wirklich aus. ,,Aber vielleicht... Ist das alles ein Trick. Ja das ist es. Natürlich. Er vermutet etwas. Er versucht mich zu überzeugen, dass er ein erbärmlicher Verlierer ist und hofft, dass ich einen Fehler mache. Haha, mich legst du nicht rein Dago. Ich bin die, die hier herein legt'', versuchte Gundel die Situation zu erfassen. Ich war von der Sache nicht so überzeugt, als ich sah wie Herr Duck auf dem Boden herum robbte.  
Gundel schnappte sich das Reagenzglas, welches sich noch in Lenas Tasche befand und meinte. ,,Nur ein Schluck, Lichter aus, Kreuzer schnappen. Dann führe ich meinen Rache aus. Hahaha, danke für die Motivation Lena'', sah sie zu meiner besten Freundin, die sie nur mit großen Augen an schauen konnte. Gleich darauf, fuhr Gundel wieder in ihren Körper ein.  
Irgendwann ging Herr Duck in die Küche, um irgendetwas zu suchen. Da Gundel sich in diesem Moment noch im Flur befand, hörte sie sofort, als das Telefon klingelte. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Herrn Duck in die Küche, nahm sie den Hörer ab. Am anderen Ende war Quacks Stimme zu hören. ,,Hallo lieber Herr Duck. Kommen Sie zu einer Party auf Donalds Hausboot für ähh... ähm... eine Partie Scharade?'' ,,Gratis Essen'', wurde er durch Nikkis Stimme unterbrochen. Sofort entwich Gundel ein fieses Grinsen. ,,Ich werde da sein'', sprach sie in den Hörer rein und ahmte dabei die Stimme von Herrn Duck perfekt nach. ,,Wirklich?'' kam es ein bisschen verblüfft aus dem Hörer zurück. Nikki hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so einfach werden würde. ,,Aber ich esse nur die feinsten Hummer-Kaviar-Kanapees. Und sorgt dafür, dass niemand ohne mich anfängt, denn das erachte ich als höchste Unhöflichkeit. Bei meinen Galoschen, schönen Tag'', setzte Gundel noch einen drauf, bevor sie einfach auflegte.  
,,Das Essen wird ein Desaster'', schmunzelte Gundel in sich hinein. ,,Jetzt zurück zur Vernichtung von Dagobert.'' ,,Wo ist der verflixte Muskatnusstee?'', kam es in diesem Moment aus der Küche. ,,Uh passend'', murmelte Gundel und rief dann mit Lenas Stimme. ,,Keine Sorge, ich hole ihn.''  
Während Dagobert nach oben ging, begann Gundel eine Tasse Tee zu kochen und schüttete den ganzen Inhalt des Reagenzglases hinein. Dabei konnte sie sich ein verrücktes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Als sie nach oben ging, um Herrn Duck die teuflische Mischung zu bringen, führte ihr Weg sie in das Zimmer der Jungs. Dort war Herr Duck gerade dabei, hunderte Pizzakartons in seinem Geldwagen hinein zu schieben. ,,Das ehemalige Kinderzimmer des einen, ist des anderen Vorratskammer, sag ich immer.'' Keine Sekunde später wurde er von dem Turm an Pizzakartons begraben. Das spielt der doch nie im Leben. Gundel hingegen schien immer noch davon überzeugt zu sein. ,,Seine vorgespielte Erbärmlichkeit zieht er knall hart durch.''  
Gundel holte die Kartons von ihm herunter und sagte mit Lenas Stimme. ,,Trinken Sie etwas Tee, dass beruhigt Sie.'' Herr Duck bedankte sich und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Wenn er jetzt trinkt, dann wäre alles aus. Zum Glück stellte er die Tasse gleich darauf zur Seite auf einen Stapel Kartons und begann die Kartons wieder auf zu sammeln. Dabei stieß er auf ein loses Dielenbrett, welches die Jungs wohl als Geheimversteck genutzt hatten. Darin lagen ein paar Münzen, ein Wimpel von ihrer Pfadfindergruppe und ein kleiner Beutel. Eben diesen Beutel nahm er heraus und schüttete den Inhalt auf seine Hand. Drei kleine Murmeln in Grün, Blau und Rot. ,,Die lieben verspielten Murmeln. Drei in einem Beutel. Eine rote, eine grüne und diese Lausbuben blaue, rollen herum, wo auch immer sie wollen'', sagte er mit sanfter liebevoller Stimme. Gundel hatte sich währenddessen wieder die Tasse geschnappt, in der Absicht sie Herrn Duck unter zu jubeln.  
Doch plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Wut. ,,So undankbar alle miteinander auf Schritt und Tritt. Nach allem was ich für sie getan habe, schmeißen sie es mir vor die Füße.'' Dabei warf er die Murmeln in die Ecke des Raumes. ,,Ja es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Murmeln. Tee?'', versuchte Gundel erneut ihr Glück. ,,Ich meinte damit meine Familie'', kam es daraufhin von Herrn Duck zurück. Da schien Gundel mit ihm ausnahmsweise einer Meinung zu sein. ,,Ach wem sagen sie das. Familie gehorcht nicht, hält einen auf Trapp, hält sich nicht an ausgeklügelte Rachepläne.'' ,,Sie geben dein Geld aus, übernehmen dein Zuhause, machen Ärger, brennen sich mit schönen Erinnerungen, die du nicht los wirst, in deinen Gedanken fest, egal wie sehr du es auch versuchst'', klang er am Anfang noch wütend, wurde zum letzten Punkt hin nur noch wehleidig. Dabei kniete er vor drei Haufen Pizzakartons, auf denen die Gesichter der Jungs gemalt waren. Ganz oben stand auch noch eine Donut Schachtel, wo er das Donut in Donald abgeändert und ein Duck hinter gesetzt hatte.  
Gundel versuchte weiterhin ihm den Tee ein zu flößen. ,,Prost. Auf die Vernichtung schöner Erinnerungen.'' Dabei reichte sie ihm wieder die Tasse. Herr Duck ging einfach, mit den Worten. ,,Und dann gehen sie und sagen nicht mal Dankeschön." an ihr vorbei zu einem Sessel komplett aus Pizzakartons gebaut und setzte sich hinein. ,,Vergessen Sie Familie, wer braucht die schon?'', reichte Gundel ihm wieder die Teetasse. ,,Darauf trinke ich!'', rief Herr Duck und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Oh nein. Zum Glück viel in diesem Moment einer der oberen Kartons direkt auf ihn herunter, weswegen er vor Schreck die Tasse fallen ließ und der lilane Inhalt sich auf dem Boden ergoss. Gundel bekam fast einen Anfall, schaffte es aber sich zu beruhigen und sagte. ,,Ich gehe und mache Ihnen noch einen.''


	13. Kapitel 12 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 2

**Kapitel 12 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 2**

Als Gundel aus der Küche mit einem neuen vergifteten Tee zurück kam, diesmal im Schnabelbecher, hatte sich Herr Duck einen roten Morgenmantel angezogen und auch seinen Zylinder wieder aufgesetzt. Er saß in einem Raum, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Sehr karg eingerichtet, nur mit einem großen Sessel am meterhohem Fenster. In ebendiesen saß er auch.  
,,Hier Tee. Diesmal im Schnabelbecher, garantiert kleckerfrei'', reichte Gundel ihm den Becher. ,,Endlich. Ohne diese Kinder, die mich auf tolle, unvergessliche Abenteuer zerren, kann ich hier in Ruhe sitzen, abwesend auf mein Geld starren und wie ein klassischer Einsiedler schmollen'', murrte er vor sich hin. Gundels Blick wanderte währenddessen zum Mond, den man durch das Fenster sehen konnte und der fasst vollständig finster war. ,,Zu einem völlig anderem Thema. Wie ist der Tee?'', versuchte sie ihn zum trinken zu drängen. Zum Glück ließ Herr Duck den Becher einfach auf den Boden fallen, wodurch sich der Inhalt wieder auf dem Boden ergoss. ,,Vergeudet, wie mein Leben.'' Daraufhin sah man das reine Entsetzten in Gundels Gesicht, was ja eigentlich das von Lena war.  
Sie ging an den Rand des Raumes und führte wieder Selbstgespräche. ,,Du meine Güte, das ist keine Falle. Er ist wirklich so erbärmlich geworden'', erkannte auch die Hexe endlich das offensichtliche. ,,Ich soll sie wohl bemitleiden. So habe ich mir in den letzten 15 Jahren ihr Ende nicht ausgemalt!'', schrie sie Herrn Duck an. Er war so in seiner Apathie gefangen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit ihrer echten Stimme ansprach und nicht mit der von Lena. ,,Geh nur. Hau ab Ich will mich im Selbstmitleid suhlen.'' Dafür kassierte er eine kräftige Ohrfeige, und Gundel hatte sich soweit wieder gefangen, dass sie wieder Lenas Stimme verwendete. ,,Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Sie haben das Land der viereckigen Eier erobert, die letzte Krone der Mongolen gefunden, Sie haben sogar ein paar unglaublich dunkle Mächte besiegt. Sie brauchen keine Familie. Sie sind Dagobert Duck, verhalten Sie sich so'', gab sie ihm eine ordentliche Standpauke. ,,Jaaa, ich bin Dagobert Duck. Ich habe schon vor ihnen Abenteuer erlebt, und brauchte damals auch keine Hilfe'', schien Herr Duck endlich aus seinem Selbstmitleid zu kriechen. ,,Ja, sie standen Ihnen alle nur im Weg. Haben geschnorrt, Sie ausgenutzt, sie haben versucht Sie mit Mitgefühl und Führsorge zu schwächen'', versuchte Gundel weiter ihm Flausen in den Kopf zu setzten. ,,Ich gehe zurück zum Ursprung. Der von Ehrgeiz zerfressene, verrückte Dagobert im Alleingang. Ich brauche weder Entenhausen, noch die Villa oder den Geldspeicher, ich kann von vorne anfangen'', begann er sich in Rage zu reden, während er zum Kamin ging. ,,Ich brauche keinen Nasenkneifer, keinen handgemachten Zylinder aus Seide und auch keine Satingamaschen.'' Wobei er nach und nach seine Brille, seinen Zylinder, die Gamaschen und auch seinen Morgenmantel in den Kamin warf. ,,Nein nein nein. Ich brauche einfach gar nichts.'' ,,Ja genau. Nicht einmal Ihren Kreuzer Nummer eins'', versuchte Gundel ihn zu überzeugen, diesen Besitz weg zu geben.  
Zum Glück hing Herr Duck zu sehr an diesem Talisman. ,,Also das wäre verrückt, den brauche ich natürlich.'' ,,Sagten Sie nicht von vorne anfangen? Geben Sie mir den Glückskreuzer einfach und ich werfe ihn für Sie weg'', machte Gundel einen Fehler. Mit seinem Ehrgeiz war auch sein Misstrauen und seine Vorsicht wieder gekommen. ,,Wieso ist ein junges Mädchen, so daran interessiert meinen alten Kreuzer Nummer eins in die Finger zu kriegen?'' Diese Frage brachte Gundel ins schwitzen und sie schaute zum Mond, der vielleicht noch eine Minute brauchte um ganz schwarz zu werden. ,,Vielleicht solltest du lieber gehen'', meinte Herr Duck. Das war zu viel für Gundel. Völlig in Rasche warf sie sich von hinten auf ihn. ,,Lena! Was zum...Bist du verrückt geworden?'', brachte Herr Duck heraus, während sie auf dem Boden rangen. Sofort schleuderte er sie von sich. Gundel aber sprang sofort wieder auf die Beine und versuchte sich wieder auf Herrn Duck zu stürzen, wurde aber von ihm auf Abstand gehalten, indem er sie mit einer Hand an der Stirn wegdrückte. ,,Hör mal, ich werde nicht gegen ein Kind kämpfen'', meinte Herr Duck, schrie aber gleich auf, als Gundel ihn in den Arm biss. ,,Ok, na schön'', ließ nun auch Herr Duck die Vorsicht fallen.  
Er holte mit dem Bein aus und wollte ihr die ihren weg treten. Gundel aber sprang hoch, verpasste ihm einen Haken ins Gesicht und einen Tritt in den Magen, als sie wieder auf dem Boden gelandet war. Herr Duck, der mit so einem Manöver nicht gerechnet hatte, ging zu Boden wo Gundel ihm sofort den Kreuzer abnahm und ihren Fuß auf seinen Kopf stellte. Jetzt war alles aus. In genau diesem Moment erreichte die Mondfinsternis ihren höchsten Stand. Erst sah es so aus, als würde Lenas Körper einen Anfall bekommen, doch dann wurden ihre Augen wieder pechschwarz und die dunkle Magie sickerte heraus. Sie sammelte sich auf dem Boden und Gundel erschien wieder in Schattengestalt an der Wand. ,,Das kann nicht sein'', entkam es Herrn Duck, als er Gundel erblickte. Lena, die immer noch den Kreuzer in der Hand hatte, ging erschöpft zu Boden. Sofort ließ Gundel den Kreuzer mittels Magie zu sich fliegen, während Herr Duck nur entsetzt zuschauen konnte. Als der Kreuzer genau vor Gundel schwebte, drehte er sich, sodass man zum ersten mal die Rückseite sah. Eine Rückseite auf der Gundels Gesicht prangte. Sofort wurde ihre gesamte Schattengestalt in den Kreuzer gesogen, welcher daraufhin lila leuchtete.  
Kaum das der Kreuzer zu Boden fiel und auf eben diesem landete, platzte mit Unmengen lila Rauch Gundel hervor. Sie sah genauso wie ihr Schatten aus, nur dass ihre Haut die Farbe eines kranken grünes hatte.

,,Schatten nimm mir meine Ketten,  
denn nur du kannst mich erretten.  
Alter Zauber kehre ein,  
sollst Diener deiner Herrin sein.''

sprach Gundel eine Uralte Formel um sich endgültig zu befreien. Kaum das sie aus großer Höhe auf den Boden gesunken war, öffnete sie ihre Augen und begann krankhaft zu lachen. ,,Ja, die Magie, der Körper, ich bin zurück!'', rief sie voller Freude. Keine Sekunde später begann der Anhänger um Lenas Hals zu leuchten und flog zurück zu seiner ursprünglichen Herrin. In ihrer Hand angekommen, verwandelte sich der Anhänger in einen Stab mit einem lilanen Kristall auf der Spitze.  
Voller Schadenfreude ging sie auf Herrn Duck zu und drückte mit ihrem Stab sein Kinn nach oben. ,,Hallo Dago, ich habe Sie vermisst.'' ,,Gundel Gaukelei. Sie boshafte Schurkin von verdorbenster Abstammung. Unmöglich, wie…'', kam es von Herrn Duck. Besser hätte ich sie nicht betiteln können. ,,Fragen Sie die beste Freundin der Enkelin ihrer Haushälterin. Sie haben eine verwirrende Familienstruktur, wissen Sie das?'', kam es von Gundel auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. ,,Du hast deinen blöden Körper zurück, jetzt lass uns in Ruhe'', stellte sich Lena neben Herrn Duck. ,,Ja, verschwinden Sie, Sie habgieriges Ding'', wurde sie gleich von Herrn Duck unterstützt.  
Gundel schien dies überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Magisch teleportierte sie sich hinter die zwei, in bestimmt drei Meter Höhe. ,,Oh ich bin doch gerade erst angekommen!'', rief sie und schleuderte einen Strahl magische Kraft auf die beiden. Herr Duck reagierte sofort und stellte sich schützend vor Lena, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete. Viele andere täten so was nicht. Aber der Schutz war überhaupt nicht nötig, denn die freigesetzte Magie formte nur einen Käfig um die beiden.  
Während Gundel am Fenster schwebte und tat, was verrückte Hexen nun mal taten, versuchte Herr Duck aus dem Magiekäfig auszubrechen. Lena hingegen saß mutlos auf dem Boden und sah einfach nur auf den Boden. Als Herr Duck feststellen musste, dass er aus diesem Käfig nicht würde ausbrechen können, wandte er sich an Lena. ,,Du kleine, düstere Verräterin. Wir haben dich in unser Haus gelassen und du lässt dieses abscheuliche Ungeheuer frei.'' ,,Sie ist meine Tante. Sie hat mich dazu gezwungen'', meinte Lena nur auf seine anklagenden Worte. ,,Familie, zu nichts nütze. Hat mich dem hier vollkommen wehrlos ausgesetzt'', kam es daraufhin verächtlich von Herrn Duck. Auf diese Aussage hin, machte Lena einen leicht verächtlichen Laut. ,,Bitte? Sie haben Ihre Familie doch raus geworfen. Selbst schuld. Meine Familie ist zu nichts nütze. Sie haben eine tolle Familie. Sie kämpfen und kommen in Schwierigkeiten aber das ist unwichtig, denn sie ... oh ich weiß nicht, lieben einander oder so. Alter wie gerne würde ich tauschen. Der einzige, der für mich je wie eine Familie war ist Marcel. Und bei ihm weiß ich nicht mal ob er noch lebt.'' fuhr Lena ihn an und wurde zum Schluss unendlich traurig.  
Wie gerne würde ich ihr sagen, dass ich zwar gefangen war, es mir sonst aber gut ginge. ,,Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht ob er noch lebt?'', wandte sich auch Herr Duck erschrocken an Lena. Sie sah kurz traurig auf den Boden und erklärte dann: ,,Er wusste von Anfang an, was ich vorhatte und wer meine Tante ist. Trotzdem ist er bei mir geblieben und hat mich unterstützt. Zwei Waisenkinder von der Straße gegen den legendären Dagobert Duck. Lächerlich oder?'' Sie ließ Herrn Duck keine Zeit zum Antworten sondern erzählte einfach weiter: ,,Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch, als wir in ihrem 'anderen Speicher' waren. Dort hatten wir beschlossen, dass wir nicht zu lassen können, dass meine Tante befreit würde, selbst wenn es meine Freiheit kostete. Als ich Sie warnen wollte, schaffte sie es irgendwie meinen Körper zu übernehmen. Marcel kennt mich wie kein anderer. Er hat es sofort bemerkt. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor ich nichts mehr wahrnahm, war wie Marcel nach Ihnen rufen wollte aber die Schatten meiner Tante ihn daraufhin fesselten. Was danach mit ihm passiert ist, weiß ich nicht'', erzählte Lena mit Tränen in den Augen zu Ende. ,,Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war er nicht bei dir, als du dich von uns verabschiedet hast. Du, oder eher Gundel meinte, er wäre schon vorgegangen, weil es ein Problem bei ihm zu hause gab'', meinte Herr Duck daraufhin. ,,Das hatte ich befürchtet'', kam es niedergeschlagen von Lena. Sie schien von schlimmsten auszugehen. ,,Du hast Recht mit allem Kleine. Hilf mir, meine Familie zurück zu bekommen und euch beiden gehört ein Platz darin'', beschloss Herr Duck, worauf sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Lenas Gesicht schlich. ,,Gemeinsam sind wir stärker. Bereit?'', hielt Herr Duck Lena die Hand hin. ,,Mal sehen was ich tun kann'', erwiderte diese und ergriff seine Hand. Herr Duck zog sie auf die Beine und hatte neuen Mut gefasst. ,,Komm schon du mesotofilische Medusa, lass uns... uh'', begann er, erschrak aber vor Gundel, die anscheinend schon länger vor dem Käfig stand.  
,,Verzeihung, ich habe nur zugesehen, wie ihr euch zum triumphalen Comeback zusammen schließt. So traurig, so sinnlos. Also wo war ich? Achja, Rache'', machte sich Gundel über die beiden lustig. Sie ließ den magischen Käfig zerspringen und kaum eine Sekunde später, wurden Lenas Augen wieder pechschwarz und die Schatten hüllten sie ein. ,,Nein, nicht nochmal. Schick mich nicht zurück'', entwich ihr noch, bevor sie mit einem Schrei zurück in Gundels Schatten verwandelt wurde.  
Das schlimmste für mich war, dass ich tatenlos zusehen musste, wie sie verschwand. Es riss mir regelrecht das Herz heraus. ,,Bei meinen Galoschen, ich verfluche Sie Gaukelei!'', rief Herr Duck voller Zorn, als auch er mit ansehen musste wie Lena verschwand. ,,Nein nein Dagobert, ich verfluche Sie'', war Gundels schadenfrohe Antwort. Sie hielt den Kreuzer hoch, der in der Mondfinsternis zu leuchten begann und Herrn Duck regelrecht einsaugte. Er hatte keine Chance. ,,Hm, nicht gerade die inspirierendsten letzten Worte',' meinte Gundel, wobei sie den Kreuzer in die Luft warf. Auf der Seite wo vorher ihr Abbild zu sehen war, prangte jetzt das Gesicht von Herrn Duck.  
Jetzt mit ihrem größten Feind im Kreuzer gefangen, kannte Gundel kein Halten mehr. Mit einer riesigen magischen Explosion schoss sie durch die Decke, in den Himmel und steckte dabei das Dach der Villa in Brand. Mittels ihres Stabes, entließ sie eine magische Kraftwelle durch die ganze Stadt. Jeder Schatten, der einem lebendigen Wesen gehörte, wurde durch die magische Energie zum Leben erweckt und von seinem Besitzer getrennt. Der Zauber unterschied nicht zwischen Gut oder Böse.  
Gundel erschuf um sich herum ein Kraftfeld aus Magie und flog über die Stadt hinweg. ,,Kommt zu mir meine Schatten-Marionetten'', verkündete sie. Alle Schatten der Stadt folgten ihr auf ihrem Weg zum Geldspeicher. An diesem angekommen, lies sie den mächtigen Wirbel aus Schatten auf das riesige Gebäude los. ,,Sieh nur gut hin Dago'', verkündete Gundel, als der Schattensturm die Mauern wegfegte.  
Als der Staub sich legte, waren das Dach und zwei der vier Mauern eingestürzt, wodurch der Inhalt des Speichers der ganzen Stadt preisgegeben wurde. Gundel begab sich hinein und formte das Geld zu einem riesigen, meterhohen Thron, worauf sie sich niederließ. Der Orkan aus Schatten tobte währenddessen über ihr am Himmel.


	14. Kapitel 13 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 3

**Kapitel 13 - Der Schattenkrieg - Teil 3**

Gundel rekelte sich auf ihrem neuen Thron und war sichtlich zufrieden. ,,Der beste Platz im Haus. Und nun der Rachemonolog, den ich schon seit 15 Jahren plane. An meinen meist gehassten Feind. Das sind Sie'', wandte sie sich an den Kreuzer, worauf das Abbild von Herrn Duck die Augen verengte. ,,Wie Sie wissen, haben Sie mich in die Unterwelt Ihres Glückskreuzers verbannt, wo ich meine Zeit abgesessen habe und Ihren köstlichen Untergang ausgeheckt habe. Und abschließend... Augenblick, die sind durcheinander, Moment, warten Sie'', geriet Gundel in Panik. Das einzige was mir dazu nur einfiel, war die Augen zu verdrehen, und anscheinend schien nicht nur ich so zu denken. ,,Jetzt verdrehen Sie bloß nicht Ihre Augen. Ich war 15 Jahre eingesperrt, mir steht eine ganze Minute Schadenfreude zu!'', schrie Gundel den Kreuzer an. ,,Ich lasse Sie dabei zu sehen, wie ich alles zerstöre, was Sie je geliebt haben. Angefangen bei Ihrer kostbaren, kleinen Stadt. Uh das ist gut, haben Sie einen Stift?'', lenkte die Hexe sich selbst von ihrem Vorhaben ab, um einen Stift zu suchen.  
Gundel versuchte alles um Herrn Duck irgendwie weh zu tun, auch wenn manche Aktionen mehr lächerlich als böse waren. So verwandelte sie eine Schatulle mit Juwelen vor seinen Augen zu Eiscreme, nur um sie dann weg zu werfen.  
In diesem Moment sah man, das Herrn Ducks Familie wohl vorhatte ihn zu retten. Über die Brücke näherten sich Herr Düsentrieb zusammen mit der kleinen Glühbirne und einem Pferd auf zwei Hufen und einem Dagobert Kopf auf den Schultern? Äh ja. Über das Meer kam Donalds Hausboot dem Geldspeicher immer näher und aus der Luft näherte sich der Sonnenjäger. Wahrscheinlich mit Quack am Steuer. ,,Oh ich glaube Ihre Familie kommt zum spielen. Sagen sie Lebe wohl Herr Duck'', schien wohl auch Gundel den drei Seiten Angriff zu bemerken. Mit lächerlichen Kommentaren ließ sie mehrere Salven Magie auf die Angreifer nieder fahren. Düsentrieb und seine Gruppe sprangen gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit und Donald wich behände mit seinem Boot aus, sodass beide Angriffe ins Leere gingen. Auch Quack vollzog ein Drehung mit dem Sonnenjäger und wich so dem Angriff aus.  
Quack steuerte geradewegs auf den Geldspeicher zu, wohl in der Absicht mit dem ganzen Sonnenjäger in den Geldspeicher zu stürzen, wurde aber immer wieder von Gundels Schattenarmee abgewehrt. Die Gruppe von Düsentrieb wurde währenddessen von einem ganzen Pulk an Schatten davon abgehalten die Brücke weiter zu überqueren. Daniel schoss mit einer merkwürdigen Waffe auf die Schatten, wurde aber kurz darauf von de diesen überwältigt und nach oben zum Geldspeicher geflogen.  
,,Na endlich. Einer von Dagoberts geliebten Nev... Was? Wer sind Sie?'', kam es von Gundel, kaum dass die Schatten ihn zu ihr gebracht hatten. ,,Ich bin Herrn Ducks Forscher Nummer eins'', wurde ihre Frage sofort von Daniel beantwortete, der noch immer gegen die Schatten ankämpfte. ,,Blinzeln Sie einmal, wenn der Kerl ein guter Freund ist, zweimal wenn er nur ein Mitarbeiter ist'', wandte sich die Hexe an Herrn Duck. Sofort blinzelte das Abbild von ihm zwei mal. Daniel schien darüber leicht enttäuscht zu sein, während Gundel mehr als nur sauer war und ihn ins Meer schleuderte.  
Herr Duck hatte ihm damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Wer weiß, was sie mit ihm gemacht hätte, wenn er nur einmal geblinzelt hätte. Von hier oben konnte man sehen, wie Donalds Boot den Geist aufgab und er daraufhin von Bord sprang. Während er auf den Geldspeicher zu schwamm, blieb Frieda auf dem Boot und kämpfte weiter gegen die Schatten. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen alle auf einmal, weswegen die Schatten das Boot nach und nach auseinander nahmen.  
Sie alle kämpften um Herrn Duck zu befreien, so wie es eine Familie tun sollte. Aber es wunderte mich, dass ich noch nirgends Nikki und die Jungs gesehen hatte. Durften sie nicht am Kampf teil nehmen oder verfolgten sie einen separaten Plan?  
Kaum das mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, hörte ich leise Stimmen von oben. Als ich mich der Geräuschquelle zu wandte, sah ich die vier, wie sie gerade durch die Tresortür kamen und auf die Sprungplattform liefen. Leider war das nicht nur mir aufgefallen. Gundel reagiert sofort und sprengte mit einem mächtigen Magiestoß die Plattform von der Wand. Zum Glück zögerte Nikki keine Sekunde und benutzte ihren Enterhaken. Der Haken verfing sich an einem der Gelände und Nikki schwang sich sicher nach unten, wobei sie auch die Jungs packte. ,,Oh sieh an, Kinder'', empfing die Hexe die vier mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen, das Nikki und die anderen dazu veranlasste ein paar Schritte zurück zu gehen.  
Gundel umhüllte sich mit einer Sphäre aus Magie und schwebte hinunter von ihrem Thron. ,,Sucht ihr den hier?'' Dabei ließ sie den Kreuzer mit Dagoberts Antlitz in ihrer linken Hand schweben. ,,Oder den hier?'' Und hielt die kleine Holzfigur hoch, in der ich gefangen war. ,,Kommt und holt sie euch'', waren ihre letzten Worte bevor sie ihren Stab auf die vier richtete. ,,Geben Sie unseren Onkel zurück'', versuchte Trick es mit Forderungen. Leider saßen sie am kürzeren Hebel. ,,Oh, er ist für immer in dem gefangen, das er am meisten liebt. Tut mir leid'', spottete die Hexe und begann die Kinder mit Magiegeschossen zu attackieren. Sofort teilten sie sich auf und gingen an verschiedene Orten in Deckung. ,,Und dann?'', kam es daraufhin panisch von Tick. ,,Tun wir das, was wir am besten können. Für Ärger sorgen'', gab ihm Trick sofort zu verstehen.  
Als ich einen Blick zu den anderen Fronten warf, konnte man sehen, dass die Düsentrieb Truppe jetzt nur noch aus dem Pferd und der Glühbirne bestehend Verstärkung von Fenton bekamen. Auch Frieda, die das Boot aufgeben musste, schloss sich dieser Front an. An der Sonnenjäger Front sah es genau so schlecht aus. Die Schatten hatten das Flugzeug vollkommen in ihrem Griff und boten Quack keinen Spielraum mehr. Er schien das auch zu erkennen und kletterte auf das Flugzeug und bekämpfte die Schatten dort mit bloßen Fäusten.  
Währenddessen ging der Hauptkamp im Speicher weiter. Nikki und die Jungs waren in Deckung gegangen und Gundel schlich durch die Geldberge, in der Absicht jeden, den sie erblicken würde, an zu greifen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Tick an ihrer Seite. ,,Hey ich hab da mal ne Frage.'' Gleich darauf sprang er hinter einen Geldberg, um einem Energiestrahl von Gundel aus zu weichen. Vom Reden hielt ihn das aber nicht ab. ,,Wenn Sie im Glückskreuzer gefangen waren, warum haben wir Sie nie gesehen? Achja und Onkel Dagobert ist kein Zauberer, wie konnte er Sie dann einsperren? Ahhh'', stellte er immer weiter Fragen und wich mehreren Schüssen aus. ,,Folgefrage, was hat die Mondfinsternis mit all dem zu tun?'', erschien er wieder wie aus dem nichts neben Gundel und erschreckte sie fast zu Tode. Sie schien im ersten Moment etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. ,,Weißt du, ich leite meine Kräfte ... Es ist einfach Magie, ok?'', besann sie sich zum Ende hin wieder. Tick ging sofort wieder in Deckung, wodurch sein Spiegelbild in einem großen Spiegel zu sehen war. Gundel zögerte nicht und schoss einen ihrer Magieblitze darauf. Sofort zersprang der Spiegel, hinter dem Track zum Vorschein kam. ,,Oh nein. Sie haben den Spiegel der Tyche zerbrochen!'', rief er mit entsetzen.  
,,Den was bitte?'', rief Gundel voller Überraschung. ,,Antikes Artefakt, Sie habe ihn zerbrochen. Jetzt sind Sie verflucht'', erklärte er und verschwand mit einem Köpper im Geldmeer. ,,Ich habe noch nie davon gehört und ich kenne mich mit Magie aus. Gälischer, Demagogische, Sumerischer'', meinte Gundel mit Hochmut in der Stimme und versuchte Track zu erwischen. Dieser erschien gleich darauf in einem der Geldberge. ,,Sumerischer? Sie haben echt lange in dem Zehner gesteckt. Tja viel Glück mit dem Fluch'', konterte er und tauchte wieder im Geld unter. ,,Was ist das für ein Fluch?'', kam es verwirrt von Gundel, wobei sie den Kreuzer und die Holzfigur aus ihrer Tasche zog. Sie hoffte wohl, dass einer von uns mehr darüber wüsste. Track hingegen tauchte wieder direkt vor dem Spiegel auf. ,,Er bringt großes Unglück, erhöhte Leichtgläubigkeit und einen Tritt in die Rippen'', verkündete er. ,,Einen was?'', wurde Gundel immer verwirrter. Ihre Frage wurde sofort beantwortet, als Nikki ihr einen kräftigen Tritt in die Rippen verpasste, der sie ein paar Meter weg schleuderte.  
Dabei rutschten ihr sowohl der Kreuzer wie auch die Figur aus den Händen. Beide landeten an verschiedenen Orten. Endlich war ich nicht mehr in ihrer Reichweite. Sofort konzentrierte ich meine gesamte Magie auf meine Ringe, worauf die Figur begann grün zu leuchten. Keine Sekunde später stand ich wieder in voller Lebensgröße mitten im Kampf. Nur zwei Meter von Nikki entfernt, die Gundel ins Visier nahm. Jetzt konnte die Hexe was erleben. ,,Oh, da ist jemand wütend'', meinte sie gehässig.  
Während Nikki begann auf sie zuzulaufen und sie mit Schlägen zu traktieren, schleuderte ich nun meinerseits Magiegeschosse auf sie. Ihr viel es sichtlich schwer zwei Angriffen aus verschiedenen Richtungen auszuweichen. Sie schaffte es meine Geschosse mit einem Schutzzauber ab zu halten, wurde dadurch aber mehrmals von Nikkis Schlägen erwischt. ,,Ich habe gerade eine Familie bekommen! Ich dachte ich hätte mit Lena und Marcel zwei beste Freunde! Aber Sie haben mir das alles weg genommen!'', brüllte Nikki ihr entgegen, wobei sie Gundel mehrere Schläge verpasste, bei welchen sie am Ende nach hinten fiel. Bevor Nikki sie weiter angreifen konnte, schleuderte Gundel ihr eine Hand voll Münzen entgegen und rannte einen der Geldberge hinauf.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, um Nikki ins Visier zu nehmen, war diese schon im Geld abgetaucht und kam hinter ihr wieder zum Vorschein. Wieder musste die Hexe mehrere Schläge erdulden, wobei sie einige mit Magie abwehren konnte. Da Nikki für mich in der Schusslinie war, konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als zuzugucken. Gerade als es schien, das Nikki die Oberhand gewinnen könnte, entdeckte Gundel den Kreuzer und ließ ihn mit Magie zu sich schweben. Ich versuchte noch nach ihm zu greifen, war aber leider nicht schnell genug.  
Kaum das Gundel den Kreuzer in ihren gierigen Klauen hatte, erfüllte sie die pure Magie und schleuderte Nikki einfach von sich. ,,Lena konnte gar nicht deine Freundin sein, denn sie war niemals real'', versuchte Gundel ihr weiter weh zu tun. ,,Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort'', kam es von Nikki, während ich ihr ein schlichtes, ,,Du elende Lügnerin'', entgegen schleuderte. Gundel schien es nicht weiter zu interessieren, ob wir ihr glaubte oder nicht. Sie fing Trick ab, der sie von hinten angreifen wollte und schleuderte ihn auf Nikki. Sofort gingen beide zu Boden. Ich rannte zu den zweien und wollte ihnen auf helfen. ,,Du hattest Pyjamapartys mit einem Schatten und hast ihm ein Freundschaftsarmband geschenkt. Ehrlich, es ist peinlich wie erbärmlich du warst'', machte sie sich über Nikki lustig. ,,Und du hast dich sogar in den Schatten verliebt und hast ihr bei allem geholfen. Das ist wohl das Erbärmlichste von allem'', wandte sie sich an mich und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ohne es zu wollen, trafen diese Wort mich sehr und trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen. Das sogar die gefühlskalte Hexe bemerkt hatte, was ich für meine beste Freundin empfand. ,,Kommt ich erlöse euch von eurem Elend'', wollte Gundel es beenden und schoss einem enormen Strahl magischer Kraft auf uns. Sofort legte ich die Arme um Nikki und Trick in der Absicht, sie mit meinem Körper ab zu schirmen. Ich hoffte das meine Magie stark genug wäre, dass ich wenigsten die beiden retten könnte.  
Aber das war überhaupt nicht nötig. Um uns herum bildete sich ein Schild aus blauer Magie. Erst war ich verwirrt, da meine Magie grün und nicht blau war, doch dann erkannte ich die Quelle dieser Magie. Nikkis Freundschaftsarmband, welches sie noch immer um ihr Handgelenk trug. Die Magie schützte uns und ihr entsprang eine Silhouette, die sich mit Gundels Schatten vereinigte. Der ganze Schatten wurde hellblau und verwandelte sich in eine durchscheinende Erscheinung von Lena. ,,Lass meine besten Freunde in Ruhe Tante Gundel!'', rief sie und stürzte sich auf die überraschte Hexe.  
,,Lena?'', entkam es Nikki mehr als nur überrascht, während Lena und Gundel um den Stab kämpften. ,,Tante? Du bist noch schlimmer als sie, du gehörst nicht zu meiner Familie. Du bist ein nichts'', rief Gundel voller Wut und attackierte Lena mit einem Magiestoß aus nächster Nähe. Sofort löste sich die Magie auf und verschwand zusammen mit Lena im Nichts. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. War sie wirklich weg? Ohne zu zögern, entließen Nikki und ich unsere ganze Wut und stürzten uns auf Gundel. Während Nikki wieder wie wild auf ihren Schutzschild einprügelte, schoss ich eine Salve Magie nach der anderen auf sie ab.  
Unsere Bemühungen wurden insoweit belohnt, dass Gundel ihren Stab so stark fest halten musste, dass ihr der Kreuzer aus der Hand rutschte. Trick reagiert sofort und fing ihn auf, bevor er den Boden berührte und sprintete in Deckung. Nikki und ich traktierten sie immer weiter mit unserem Angriffen, während sie versuchte an Trick heran zu kommen.  
Irgendwann als Nikki auf ihrem Rücken saß und auf sie einschlug, erschuf Gundel um sich eine magische Barriere, mit der sie Nikki von sich schleuderte. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, sie auf zu fangen. Von unserem Platz aus konnten wir sehen, wie sie eine Krallenhand aus Geld erschuf, die Trick den Weg versperrte. Sofort schoss Gundel einen Strahl mächtiger Magie ab, um ihn völlig zu vernichten.  
Aber zum Glück hielt Trick den Kreuzer schützend vor sich, wodurch erneut das Tor hinein geöffnet wurde. Der Kreuzer wurde hoch in die Luft geschleudert, und keine Sekunde später stand Herr Duck in voller Montur vor uns und fing seinen Kreuzer auf. ,,Besten Dank Junge'', wandte er sich an seinen Neffen.  
,,Gut den eigenen Zauber entzaubert Gundel'', verhöhnte er die Hexe und ging in Angriffsposition. Gundel reagiert sofort und schoss einen weiteren Strahl auf Dagobert ab, welcher aber flink im Geld unter tauchte. Sofort tauchte er direkt vor ihr wieder auf und wehrte mit seinem Gehstock ihren Stab ab. Während die beiden immer wieder versuchten auf einander einzuschlagen, verhöhnte Dagobert die alte Hexe weiter. ,,Wissen Sie, ich muss Ihnen danken.'' ,,Weil ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, wie schwach und erbärmlich Sie eigentlich sind? Gern geschehen'', stieg Gundel sofort darauf ein. ,,Ohne Ihren Plan wäre meine Familie vielleicht nie wieder zusammen gekommen. Aber weil Sie mich vernichten wollten, haben Sie meine Familie gerettet'', erklärte Herr Duck. ,,So war das überhaupt nicht'', rief Gundel erbost und feuerte einen weiteren Strahl ab, den Herr Duck abwehrte, indem er mit seinem Gehstock einen Krug vor sich hielt. Dieser zersprang durch die Magie, aber schützte ihn vor dieser.  
Herr Duck sprang über sie hinweg und schaffte es, ihr den Stab aus der Hand zu schlagen. Er wurde hoch in die Luft geschleudert, bis zur Plattform mit der Tresortür. Aus eben dieser traten gerade Donald, Frieda, Fenton, das Pferd und die kleine Glühbirne. Sofort versuchte Donald den Stab zu fangen, stolperte aber und fiel hinunter ins Geld. Keine Sekunde später landete der Stab mit dem Kristall vorweg auf seinem Kopf. Der Kristall bekam dadurch einen ordentlichen Knacks und entließ einen Großteil seiner Magie, die Gundel sofort einhüllte und in die Lüfte erhob. Die ganze Magie fuhr in die Hexe und wurde aus ihren Augen und dem Mond in den Himmel geschleudert. Der so entstandene Strahl traf genau auf die Schattenwolke über dem Geldspeicher und vernichtete sie mit einem großen Knall.  
Kaum das die gesamte Magie entwichen war, fiel Gundel in einen Krater, der sich durch die Magieentladung im Geld gebildet hatte. Sofort stand sie wieder auf und wollte Herrn Duck angreifen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. ,,Meine Kräfte?! Sie sind weg! Sie haben alles ruiniert!'', schrie sie Herrn Duck an, wurde aber keine Sekunde später zu schweigen gebracht, als Quack vom Himmel fiel und sie regelrecht in den Boden stampfte.  
,,Ha, bin noch nie ohne etwas abgestürzt'', meinte Quack leicht verblüfft, als er wieder aus dem Geld auftauchte. Gundel stemmte ihn von sich runter und richtete sich sichtlich angeschlagen wieder auf. ,,Ich verfluche Sie Dago. Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden uns wiedersehen!'' rief sie Herrn Duck entgegen und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.  
Na ja, verschwinden war etwas übertrieben. Sie nutzte den Rauch und lief zum Rand des Geldspeichers und sprang ins Meer. Sofort brachen alle in lauter Jubel aus. Ich konnte verstehen, dass sie sich freuten aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte heute die mir wichtigste Person verloren. Deprimiert ließ ich mich an einem der Geldhaufen zu Boden sinken und vergoss stumm meine Tränen. ,,Lena ist weg'', erfasste auch Nikki diese Tatsache. Sie stand nur einen Meter von mir entfernt. ,,Aber sie hat sich geopfert, weil sie dich retten wollte'', versuchte Tick sie auf zu muntern. ,,Ich schätze, sie war wirklich meine beste Freundin'', meinte sie traurig. ,,Sie wird immer bei dir sein'', stimmte ihr Trick zu und die Drillinge nahmen sie in den Arm. ,,Das ist wahr. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du deswegen traurig bist'', wandte ich mich an Nikki.  
Erst jetzt schienen alle zu realisieren, dass ich ja auch noch da war. Sofort hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller. ,,Wenigstens bist du wieder frei'', wandte sich Track an mich. ,,Du beherrscht doch auch Magie. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit Lena zurück zu holen?'', versuchte Nikki ihre Hoffnungen aufrecht zu halten. Sofort wurde ich von allen fragend angesehen. ,,Leider nicht…'', musste ich sie enttäuschen. Ich war schon alle Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchgegangen. ,,Es gäbe nur einen Zauber, der stark genug wäre, aber der muss innerhalb von einer Stunde gesprochen werden und braucht fünf Gegenstände, wo ich an zwei in dieser Zeit niemals ran kommen könnte'', erklärte ich ihnen und ließ dabei mit Magie die Abbilder eines Armbandes und eines paar Ohrringen in der Luft entstehen. Das Armband war aus Metall und hatte ähnliche Verschnörkelungen wie meine Ringe. Die Ohrringe waren ebenfalls aus Metall und bildeten ein Dreieck aus ineinander verschlungen Linien. ,,Die sind zwei magische Relikte, de je nach Besitzer die Gestalt verändern. Diese Gestalt hatten sie bei ihren letzten bekannten Besitzern.''  
Meine Aussage schien auf allgemeine Betrübnis zu stoßen. Nur bei einem nicht. ,,Diese Schmuckstücke. Gehörten die mal zwei Hexen mit den Namen Hedwig und Madam Mim?'', wandte sich Herr Duck an mich. Woher wusste er? War das möglich? ,,Ja! Woher wissen Sie das?'', wandte ich mich an Herrn Duck und sprang auf die Füße. ,,Beide haben mir diese Gegenstände anvertraut, als sie meinten, dass es für sie an der Zeit wäre. Sie meinten damals, dass sie keine Erben hätten und es jemanden bräuchte, der diese Schmuckstücke vor den falschen Händen beschützt. Sie befinden sich in meinem 'anderen Speicher''', erklärte er. Wenn das wirklich wahr war dann... ,,Wenn ich die habe, dann kann ich Lena zurück holen. Würden sie mir die Stücke überlassen?'', bat ich ihn und legte so viel Verzweiflung in meine Stimme wie möglich. ,,Natürlich. Schließlich habe ich dem Mädchen etwas versprochen'', stimmte Herr Duck zu.


	15. Kapitel 14 - Hoffnung?

**Kapitel 14 - Hoffnung?**

Herr Duck und die Jungs machten sich sofort mit Quack auf den Weg zur Villa, um die Schmuckstücke zu holen. Der Rest blieb bei mir und half mir bei den Vorbereitungen. Von Frieda bekam ich ein Stück Kreide, mit dem wir hoch ins Büro von Herrn Duck gingen. Dort begann ich einen fünfzackigen Stern auf den Boden zu malen. Dann verband ich die Zacken miteinander, sodass ein Pentagramm entstand. Anschließend zog ich noch einen Kreis darum, an den die Spitzen der Sternzacken lagen. Als letztes zog ich noch einen kleinen Strich an den Enden der Zacken, sodass dort ein kleines Feld entstand.  
Kaum dass ich in meinem Buch nochmal den Spruch nachgelesen hatte, wobei ich mich auch noch mal des Preises für diesen Zauber versicherte, kamen auch schon Herr Duck, Quack und die Drillinge zurück. Herr Duck reichte mir zwei schlichte schwarze Schatullen, die ich dankend annahm. Ich entnahm den Schatullen die Ohrringe und das Armband und legte sie an ihren Platz. Die Ohrringe oben rechts in die Ecke und das Armband oben links.  
Zum Glück veränderten diese Gegenstände nur ihre Gestalt, wenn man sie jemanden von gleichem Blute anvertraute. So hatten sie noch immer die Gestalt, in denen die Hexen Hedwig und Madam Mim sie besessen hatten. In die untere linke Ecke legte ich die Kristallkugel von Gundel und in die untere rechte meine Ringe. Zum ersten mal in der Geschichte sind diese vier Artefakte seid ihrer Trennung zusammen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Sternspitze ganz oben.  
,,Für den letzten Platz brauche ich ein Objekt des puren Glückes'', wandte ich mich an die anderen. ,,Ich hatte da an Ihren Kreuzer gedacht Herr Duck.'' Sofort sah er auf seinen Kreuzer herab, aber zögerte nur kurz und gab ihn mir. Ich legte auch diesen an seinen Platz und bat die anderen ein paar Schritte zurück zu treten.  
Schließlich stellte ich mich vor den Kreis und begann die Formel zu sprechen.

,,Oh Schatten hört mich an  
Kommt in meinen Bann  
Holt zurück wer gegangen  
Haltet nicht länger gefangen  
Nehmet von mir den großen Preis  
Sodas sie kehre in diesen Kreis.''

Die anderen schienen bei der Zeile über den Preis schockiert zu sein. Schließlich hatte ich ihnen wohlweislich nicht erzählt, dass jeder mächtige Zauber einen genau so großen Preis hatte. Und dies war einer der mächtigsten Zauber überhaupt.  
Kaum dass ich die letzte Zeile gesprochen hatte, sammelte sich dunkler Rauch in mitten des Kreises. Überall am Himmel zogen ebenso dunkle Wolken auf und Blitze zucken darin herum. Alle in den Farben Pink, Grün, Rot und Gelb. Ich merkte wie mir meine Kraft immer weiter entzogen wurde und der Sturm immer heftiger wurde. Bei den anderen konnte man schon die Besorgnis in den Gesichtern ablesen. Der ganze Zauber gipfelte darin, dass vier Blitze in Pink, Rot, Grün und Gelb in die Mitte des Kreises einschlugen und ich ein Stück zurück geschleudert wurde.  
Sofort rannten Nikki und die Jungs zu mir und wollten mir aufhelfen. Aber ich ignorierte sie einfach und stürzte zum Kreis. Als der Qualm sich verzogen hatte, lag sie dort. Lena. Ich rannte zu ihr, kniete mich neben sie und richtete sie in meinen Armen auf, sodass sie mit dem Kopf an meiner Schulter lag.  
Im ganzen Raum herrschte Totenstille. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem Lena die Augen aufschlug. Sofort brachen alle in lautes Jubeln aus und Nikki stürzte zu uns, um Lena ebenfalls in die Arme zu schließen. Lena schien erst noch ziemlich verwirrt, aber dann erfasste sie die Situation. ,,Ich bin zurück? Aber wie?'' Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Kreis und die Schmuckstücke, die an dessen Ecken verteilt waren. Sofort riss sie erschrocken ihre Augen auf. ,,Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht DIESEN Zauber verwendet hast'', wandte sie sich mit zittriger Stimme an mich. Das veranlasste auch die anderen dazu inne zu halten und verwirrt zu uns zu schauen. Ich sagte nichts, aber Lena konnte mir wohl im Gesicht ablesen, dass ich eben doch diesen Zauber benutzt hatte.  
,,BIST DU VERRÜCKT?! Dein eigenes Leben als Preis ist viel zu hoch'', schrie sie mich an. ,,WAS?!'', schien ihre Aussage für allgemeine Schockierung zu sorgen. ,,Warum? Warum hast du das getan?'', fing Lenas Stimme wieder an zu zittern. Jetzt würde es wohl auch nichts mehr bringen, das zu verheimlichen. ,,Weil ich dich liebe'', gestand ich mit einem leicht traurigen Blick. Keine Sekunde später umarmte sie mich. ,,Ich liebe dich auch'', flüsterte sie mir zu. Noch nie war ich so überglücklich. ,,Trotzdem war der Preis viel zu hoch'', löste sie sich von mir und sah mich traurig an.  
,,Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was ist damit gemeint, dass du als Preis dein eigenes Leben gibst?'', wandte sich Herr Duck an uns. ,,Ich schätze, ich bin euch eine Erklärung schuldig'', wandte ich mich an die anderen, die mir gespannt an den Lippen hingen. ,,Zuerst einmal muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht mein ganzes Leben geopfert habe.'' Das schien für Erleichterung zu sorgen, die ich aber gleich wieder zu Nichte machte: ,,Sondern nur mein halbes Leben.''  
Bevor die anderen ihrer Schockierung Luft machen konnten, erklärte ich schnell weiter: ,,Wisst ihr. In der Magie hat jeder große Zauber einen ebenso großen Preis. So höher der Zauber, desto höher auch der Preis. Kleine Magien, wie Angriffe oder auch Levitationsmagie, haben so wenig Bedeutung, dass sie keinen Preis erfordern. Soweit alle verstanden?'' Die ganze Gruppe nickte, nur Quack schien vollkommen überfordert aber darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. ,,Das dies ein außerordentlich mächtiger Zauber war, könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken. Für die genaue Erklärung muss ich ein bisschen weiter ausholen. In der Magie ist einem bewusst, dass jedes Lebewesen eine festgeschrieben Lebensspanne hat. Diese Lebensspanne entsteht schon mit der Geburt. Natürlich weiß man nicht automatisch, wie lange man noch lebt, wenn man diese Lebensspanne heraus findet. Denn die Lebensspanne zählt die Zeit bis zum natürlichen Tod durch das Alter. Man kann aber auch schon vor Ablauf seiner Lebensspanne sterben. Etwa durch Krankheit oder einen Unfall. Soweit immer noch klar?'', wandte ich mich wieder an die anderen, um mich zu versichern, dass jeder noch mitkam. Wieder nickten alle und so erklärte ich weiter: ,,Als Lena durch Gundel vernichtet wurde, sank ihre Lebensuhr auf Null. Wenn ich sie so zurück geholt hätte, wäre nur ihr Körper zurück gekommen aber nicht ihre Seele, da ihre Uhr immer noch auf Null gestanden hätte. Der Preis, den ich bezahlt habe war, wie schon angedeutet, mein halbes Leben. Gehen wir in der Theorie davon aus, meine Lebensspanne wäre von Geburt an exakt Hundert Jahre gewesen. Jetzt bin ich 15, schon bald 16. Das bedeutet von meinen ursprünglichen Hundert Jahren wären jetzt noch in etwa 84 übrig. Der Preis, den ich bereit war zu zahlen war, dass meine restliche Lebenspanne halbiert wurde und die Hälfte auf Lena übertragen wurde. Das bedeutet, dass wenn wir von Hundert ursprünglichen Jahren ausgehen, Lena und ich jetzt noch jeweils 42 Jahre zu leben hätten. Anders gesagt wir würden jetzt in genau 42 Jahren, also mit 58, genau zeitgleich sterben.''  
Das lies ich erst mal sacken. Herr Duck war der erste, der sich gefangen hatte. ,,Also anders ausgedrückt. Du hast dein Leben extrem verkürzt, damit Lena die gleiche Zeitspanne noch zu leben hat?'' ,,Genau. Ein weiterer Nachteil ist, dass wir uns jetzt im Grunde mein Leben teilen. Das heißt sollte einer von uns sterben, würde das Herz des anderem im gleichen Moment aufhören zu schlagen'', ergänzte ich auch den letzten Rest des Preises. ,,Ich sagte ja der Preis war zu hoch'', flüstere Lena betrübt vor sich her. Sofort legte ich einen Arm um sie und zog sie an mich. ,,Aber trotzdem war ich bereit, ihn für dich zu zahlen'', meinte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
,,Wow. Du hast wirklich ein großes Opfer gebracht'', wandte sich Herr Duck an mich und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Mir war das egal, solange ich Lena nicht für immer verloren hatte.  
,,Jetzt müssen wir nur noch überlegen, was wir jetzt machen. Du bist Gundel los und hast endlich deine Freiheit. Haben wir je darüber nachgedacht was wir danach machen?'', wandte ich mich an Lena. ,,Nein. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen'', antwortete sie und lehnte sich dabei etwas an mich. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.  
,,Mein Angebot steht noch immer'', schaltete Herr Duck sich ein. ,,Ich hatte dir versprochen, wenn du mir hilfst meine Familie zu retten, bekommt ihr einen Platz darin.'' Stimmt, das hatte er zu Lena gesagt, als sie zusammen in Gundels Käfig saßen.  
,,Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst?'', wandte sich Lena etwas verblüfft an ihn. ,,Natürlich, ein Duck steht zu seinem Wort. Zwei Mäuler mehr werde ich wohl stopfen können. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich knapp bei Kasse wäre'', lachte er etwas.  
Als wir gemeinsam den Geldspeicher verließen, war der Morgen schon angebrochen und der Himmel strahlte in einem satten Rot. Kaum dass wir durch die Tür gegangen waren, empfing uns schon Roxane Federkiel, die Reporterin. Natürlich wollte sie erst mal ein Interview und ein paar Bilder. Herr Duck schien nicht wirklich davon begeistert zu sein, fügte sich aber seinem Schicksal. Als das Interview vorbei war, wollte Roxane noch ein Bild der gesamten Familie Duck. Sofort stellten sich alle zusammen für ein Foto. Auch Frieda und Quack stellten sich dazu. Lena und ich stellten uns an den Rand der Brücke und warteten bis sie fertig waren. So hatten wir es jedenfalls vor.  
,,Äh Lena? Marcel? Es wurde um ein Foto der Familie gebeten. Kommt ihr also bitte her?'', rief uns Herr Duck zu. Lena und ich sahen uns überrascht an, liefen dann aber zu den anderen und ließen es über uns ergehen. Wir hatten wohl beide gedacht, dass wir bei der Familie Duck leben durften, aber nicht dass wir wirklich ein Teil von ihr werden durften. Deswegen waren wir beim Familienfoto reflexartig an die Seite gegangen.  
Kaum dass alle richtig standen, wurde die Kamera auf uns gerichtet und Roxane verkündete in die Kamera. ,,Entenhausen ist wieder Sicher. Dank Dagobert Duck und seiner Familie.''  
Nachdem wir dieses Interview endlich hinter uns gebracht hatten, bat Herr Duck Frieda mit den Kindern und Donald zurück zur Villa zu gehen und meinte er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. Zusammen mit Lena, mir und natürlich Quack, der uns fahren sollte, ging er zu seiner Limousine. Wahrscheinlich waren sie mit der zurück gekommen, als sie die Artefakte aus dem anderen Geldspeicher geholt hatte. Die Artefakte hatte ich vorsorglich eingesteckt.  
Wir hatten keine Ahnung, wohin Herr Duck mit uns wollte, bis wir vor dem Entenhausener Waisenhaus hielten. Verunsichert sahen Lena und ich uns an. Mit Waisenhäusern hatten wir schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Trotzdem folgten wir Herrn Duck hinein. Schließlich konnte man ihm vertrauen. Hofften wir zumindest.  
Am Büro der Heimleitung angekommen, betrat Herr Duck ohne anzuklopfen den Raum. Der Heimleiter, ein Hund mittleren alters und einer etwas korpulenten Statur, erschrak ziemlich. Vor allem als er erkannte, wer da in seiner Tür stand. ,,Herr Duck?! Was kann ich für sie tun?'', verfiel er sofort in einen buckelnden Ton. ,,Ich möchte Ihre Zeit nicht lange in Anspruch nehmen. Ich bin hier, weil ich die beiden adoptieren möchte'', erklärte er in einem ruhigen, sachlichen Ton.  
Warte was? Adoptieren? Mit offenen Mündern und der puren Verblüffung in den Augen sahen wir uns an. Dem Heimleiter schien es nicht anders zu gehen. ,,Adoptieren? Äh.. ja ... Sind sie sicher? Die meisten wollen eher Babys und keine...'' er nahm uns kurz in Augenschein. ,,äh Teenager.'' ,,Ja ich bin mir sicher. Also legen sie bitte die Papiere auf'', wurde Herr Duck etwas ungeduldig. ,,Äh natürlich. Einen Moment.'' Er ging zu einem Aktenschrank und zog zwei Formulare heraus. ,,Ich brauche einmal die Daten der Kinder. Namen, Alter, mögliche lebende Verwandte und ein paar weitere'', meinte der Heimleiter und reichte Herr Duck die Formulare.  
Er nahm die Papiere und reichte sie an uns weiter. ,,Ihr könnt das besser ausfüllen als ich.'' Wir sahen uns kurz verblüfft aber auch glücklich an und begannen sofort die Formulare auszufüllen. Das Feld mit den möglichen Verwandten, strichen wir einfach durch.  
Wir gaben dem Heimleiter die Formulare zurück und er bat Herrn Duck noch um eine Unterschrift. Danach setzte er noch einen Stempel drunter und meinte: ,,So das wäre es schon. Damit sind sie offiziell Vater Herr Duck. Und ihr beiden seid jetzt offiziell Marcel und Lena Duck'', wandte er sich zum Schluss an uns. ,,Vielen Dank und einen guten Tag'', verabschiedete sich Herr Duck und ging mit uns zurück zur Limousine.  
Die ganze Fahrt zur Villa über schwiegen wir. Ich überlegte, was sich jetzt alles ändern würde. Wir hatten jetzt einen Vater, die Drillinge waren jetzt so eine Art Cousins für uns und... Moment. ,,Äh wenn Sie uns beide adoptiert haben, wofür ich Ihnen natürlich unheimlich Dankbar bin, aber sind Lena und ich dann nicht...?'' ergriff ich das erste Wort. Lena schien auch zu erkennen, worauf ich hinaus wollte. ,,Geschwister?'', ergänzte sie meinen Satz. Oh scheiße.  
Herr Duck schien auch zu bemerken, woran wir dachten. ,,Also erst mal, müsst ihr mich nicht mit Herr Duck anreden oder mich sonst wie förmlich ansprechen. Und zweitens, müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Da ihr beide durch Adoption Geschwister geworden seid, ist nichts dabei, wenn ihr eine Beziehung habt. Ihr seid ja schließlich nicht Blutsverwandt.'' Ein bisschen schoss uns beiden die Röte ins Gesicht, das er sofort bemerkt hatte, woran wir dachten, aber seine Aussage beruhigte uns auch sehr.  
,,Apropos, wollt ihr eigentlich getrennte Zimmer oder eins zusammen?'', fragte Herr Duck, ich meine fragte Dagobert uns. Daran musste ich mich echt erst gewöhnen. Er schien sichtlich Spaß zu haben, uns diese Frage zu stellen. Die Frage war uns deutlich weniger peinlich, als er vielleicht dachte. ,,Äh, also ich würde sagen zusammen. Schließlich haben wir bis jetzt immer zusammen in einem Zimmer gelebt'', meinte Lena und sah fragend zu mir. ,,Gebe ich dir Recht. Wäre irgendwie merkwürdig auf einmal ein Zimmer alleine zu haben'', stimmte ich ihr zu. ,,Ok, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Dann bekommt ihr das Doppelzimmer. Das wird euch gefallen. Es ist ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit angrenzenden Schlafzimmer und hat sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer'', beschloss Dagobert und schilderte uns die Lage des Zimmers. Also für mich hörte sich das mehr als nur gut an.  
An der Villa angekommen, wurden wir sofort von den anderen begrüßt. ,,Wo wart ihr noch mit Onkel Dagobert?'', kam gleich Nikki zu uns. ,,Ich habe die zwei nur kurz adoptiert'', ließ er die Bombe einfach so platzen. Der Anblick daraufhin war wahrlich ein Bild für die Götter. Alle standen da mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wären sie gerade von einem Zug überfahren worden. Sogar Johann, der Geisterbutler schaute ziemlich sparsam.  
Nachdem alle uns in der Familie begrüßt hatten, gingen wir zu Bett. Auch wenn es gerade einmal Vormittags war, hatten wir alle eine lange und anstrengende Nacht hinter uns, in der keiner von uns geschlafen hatte. Bevor Dagobert selber zu Bett ging, bat er Johann noch uns das Doppelzimmer zu zeigen und uns Bettwäsche zu bringen.  
Das Zimmer war, da es lange Zeit leer gestanden hatte, relativ spärlich eingerichtet. Im Wohnzimmer gab es nur mehrere in die Wände eingelassene Regale und sonst nichts. Und im Schlafzimmer standen ein riesiges Doppelbett und die dazu passenden Nachttische. Einzig das Badezimmer war komplett eingerichtet. Was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war.  
Schnell putzen wir uns die Zähne. Johann hatte uns netterweise auch Zahnbürsten gebracht, und legten uns ins Bett. Kaum dass wir lagen, kuschelte Lena sich eng an mich und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. ,,Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht'', meinte sie etwas verlegen. ,,Natürlich nicht'', antwortete ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Daraufhin richtete sie sich kurz auf und sah mir in die Augen. Dann drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den ich gerne erwiderte. Der Kuss dauerte vielleicht 30 Sekunden, dann legte sie den Kopf wieder auf meine Brust. Unser erster wirklich Kuss. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich schlussendlich ein.


	16. Kapitel 15 - Neues Leben

**Kapitel 15 - Neues Leben**

Der erste Morgen unseres neuen Lebens begann relativ ereignislos. Als die sanften Strahlen der Sonne sich ihren Weg durch die Vorhänge bahnten und mich aus dem Schlaf weckten, musste ich mich erst einmal orientieren. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis mir die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder ins Gedächtnis kamen und ich so realisierte, wo ich war. Wir befanden uns in der Villa von Dagobert Duck, der uns als einen Teil seiner Familie aufgenommen hatte. Mein Blick wanderte zu meiner linken Seite, wo Lena immer noch friedlich schlief. Leicht hatte sie sich an mich gekuschelt und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich automatisch auch lächeln. An diesen Anblick am Morgen könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen.  
Noch eine Zeit lang sah ich Lena beim schlafen zu, bis sie sich plötzlich regte und die Augen öffnete. Ganz verschlafen sah sie mich an und wünschte mir mit einem Lächeln einen guten Morgen. Und ganz ehrlich, es gibt keinen Moment, wo ein Mädchen schöner ist. Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte ihr ebenfalls einen guten Morgen.  
Wir lagen neben einander im Bett, Lena in mein Armbeuge eingekuschelt, und dachten darüber nach, was alles passiert war. Seit Monaten war unser einziges Ziel gewesen Dagobert Duck seinen Glückskreuzer abzujagen. Und jetzt, nachdem wir dies geschafft hatten und er dank uns fast seine komplette Familie verloren hatte, waren wir teil seiner Familie. Andere Personen hätten sich uns gegenüber wohl anders verhalten.  
Irgendwann standen wir dann doch auf. Da wir gestern ganz kurzfristig in die Villa eingezogen waren, hatten wir natürlich keine Klamotten oder sonstige Sachen dabei. Dementsprechend hatten wir uns in unseren normalen Klamotten ins Bett gelegt und mussten uns diesmal nicht weiter umziehen. Schnell putzten wir uns noch die Zähne im Badezimmer und verließen dann unser neues Zimmer.  
Kaum dass wir den Flur in Richtung Treppe auch nur zur Hälfte gegangen waren, erschien Johann aus dem Boden und informierte uns darüber, dass das Frühstück im Esszimmer angerichtet wäre. Keine Sekunde später verschwand er wieder im Boden. Ein Geisterbutler war wirklich etwas besonderes. Sofort stiegen wir die Treppe herunter und betraten das Esszimmer.  
Um den großen Esstisch waren schon alle versammelt. Dagobert saß wie immer am Kopfende, die Drillinge und Nikki saßen auf seiner rechten Seite. Zu seiner linken waren zwei Plätze frei und dann kamen Donald und Quack. Frieda war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie noch in der Küche und gab dem Frühstücksbuffet den letzten Schliff. Eben dieses Buffet war auf dem gesamten Tisch angerichtet. So eine Vielfalt hatten wir noch nie gesehen, was uns eigentlich sehr überraschte, denn schließlich war Dagobert nicht gerade für seine verschwenderischen Lebensstil bekannt. So ein großes Buffet voller Vielfalt gab es in diesem Haus wahrscheinlich sehr selten.  
Lena und ich setzten uns auf die beiden freien Plätze zu Dagoberts linken Seite und wurden auch gleich von allen begrüßt. ,,Guten morgen ihr zwei. Wie war eure erste Nacht in eurem neuen Zuhause?'', wandte sich Dagobert auch gleich als erster an uns. ,,Ziemlich gut eigentlich'', gab ihm Lena als erstes ihre Antwort. ,,So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen'', schloss ich mich ihrer Aussage an. ,,Das freut mich zu hören. Habt ihr euch denn schon überlegt, wie ihr euer neues Zimmer einrichten wollt?'' Einrichten? Meinte er etwa, wir durften unser Zimmer noch einrichten? Lena schien das gleiche wie ich zu denken. ,,Was meinen Sie.. äh.. was meinst du mit einrichten?'', stellte sie ihm auch gleich die Frage, die uns beiden auf der Seele brannte. Und man merkte auch, dass wir uns erst daran gewöhnen mussten, Dagobert nicht mehr mit ‚Sie' anzusprechen.  
,,Um ehrlich zu sein, geht das mit auf unser Konto'', kam es daraufhin etwas kleinlaut von Nikki. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass sie und die Jungs etwas verlegen und schuldbewusst aussahen. ,,Was meinst du damit, dass das auf euer Konto geht?'', wandte ich mich auch gleich an die vier. ,,Na ja, als Gundel Gaukelei Onkel Dagobert gefangen genommen hatte und Oma und die anderen aufgebrochen sind, um ihn zu retten, wollten wir zu euch, da wir gehofft hatten ihr könntet uns helfen. Schließlich wusste ich, dass ihr etwas über Magie versteht, auch wenn ich zu der Zeit nicht wusste, wie viel ihr wirklich darüber wisst'', erklärte Nikki. ,,Wir sind zum Freilichttheater gegangen, da wir uns dachten, euch dort am wahrscheinlichsten anzutreffen'', ergänzte Trick. ,,Und dort haben wir dann durch Zufall euer Zimmer gefunden'', ließ Track am Ende die Bombe platzen.  
Oh Scheiße. Sie hatten unser schäbiges altes Zimmer gesehen? Lena und ich konnten gar nicht anders, als den Blick ab zu wenden. Das war uns mehr als peinlich. Schließlich hatten wir uns viele Möbel aus dem Sperrmüll der Stadt zusammen gesucht. Als Straßenkinder hatte man schließlich kein Geld um vernünftige Möbel zu kaufen. Und Möbel waren auch zu groß, um auf andere Art an sie ran zu kommen. Das die anderen diese Seite von uns gesehen hatten, war einfach nur peinlich.  
,,Die Kinder hatten mir davon erzählt und da hatte ich beschlossen, dass ich euch die Möglichkeit geben will, euer Zimmer so einzurichten, wie ihr es möchtet. Egal was es auch ko..o...stet'', erklärte Dagobert uns, wobei ihm der letzte Satz sichtlich schwer über die Lippen kam. Er wollte uns wohl eine Freude machen, war aber doch immer noch geizig.  
Wir hingegen konnten es einfach nicht glauben. In unserem gesamten Leben war noch nie jemand so großzügig zu uns.  
Aus den Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass Lena die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und keine Sekunde später spürte ich auch wie meine Wangen nass wurden. Diese ganze Großzügigkeit, Verständnis und auch Liebe, die uns hier entgegen gebracht wurde, war einfach zu viel für uns. Unser ganzes Leben kannten wir nur das harte Leben auf der Straße und jetzt nahm uns eine so liebevolle Familie auf, und wäre das noch nicht genug, machten sie uns solch enorme Geschenke.  
Kurz darauf konnten ich spüren wie sich ein Arm um meine Schulter legte und als ich aufsah, erkannte ich Nikki, die zu uns auf die andere Seite des Tisches gekommen war und uns umarmte, indem sie jeweils einen Arm um Lenas und meine Schulter legte. Als wäre das ein Kommando für alle, kamen erst die Jungs und schließlich auch Donald und Quack dazu und es artete in einer riesigen Gruppenumarmung aus. Nur Dagobert blieb an seinem Platz sitzen und sah sich das Schauspiel mit einem Lächeln an.  
Kaum dass wir uns wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und alle zu ihren Plätzen zurück gekehrt waren, kam Frieda aus der Küche zurück. Dabei hatte sie ein Tablett mit mehreren Kannen. ,,So, wer möchte eine Tasse heiße Schokolade?'' Nachdem das köstliche heiße Getränk verteilt war, verfielen wir in ein angenehmes Schweigen und frühstückten erst einmal ausgiebig. Zwischendurch sahen Lena und ich uns ein paar mal an und an ihrem Blick erkannte ich, dass sie ähnlich dachte wie ich. So eine familiäre und warme Atmosphäre war sehr ungewohnt, aber wir freuten uns schon darauf, uns daran zu gewöhnen.  
Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, machten wir uns mit Dagobert, Nikki und den Jungs auf den Weg zu Entkea, einem riesigen Möbelhaus. Während Quack uns in der Duck Limousine zum Möbelhaus fuhr, sah ich ein bisschen aus dem Fenster und genoss einfach das Gefühl, wie sich Lena etwas an mich lehnte und meinem Blick folgte.  
Als wir bei Entkea angekommen waren, staunten wir nicht schlecht über das riesige und weitläufige Gebäude. In dem Gebäude konnte man sich doch verlaufen. Nachdem wir das Gebäude betreten hatten, wurde unsere Sorge aber sofort zerstreut. Überall hingen Lagepläne und es war komplett in Kategorien unterteilt. So wie uns Dagobert erklärte, ging man wohl erst durch die verschiedenen Räume und sah sich die Möbel in aufgebauter Version an. Dort gab es dann wohl Zettel die man mit nahm wenn man sich für ein Stück entschieden hatte, und mit diesen Zettel konnte man die Möbel am Ende dann kaufen. Für Lena und mich war das komplettes Neuland.  
Die ersten beiden Abteilungen ließen wir schnell hinter uns, ohne uns groß um zu sehen. Die erste Abteilung war die Küche und die zweite Abteilung war das Badezimmer. Da wir keine Küche hatten und das Badezimmer für unseren Geschmack komplett eingerichtet war, brauchten wir uns in diesen Abteilungen nicht aufhalten. Gleich darauf kamen wir in die Wohnzimmer Abteilung, wo wir uns genauer umsahen. Dagobert ließ sich auf eines der Sofas nieder und sah uns dabei zu, wie wir uns die einzelnen Möbelstücke ansahen.  
Er schien nicht mit unserer eher pragmatischen Art gerechnet zu haben. Schnell hatten wir ein Sofa gefunden, das uns gefiel und hatten uns diesen komischen Zettel genommen, da ging es auch schon weiter zur nächsten Abteilung. Wir gingen schlicht nach dem Motto, warum weiter gucken, wenn man schon etwas gutes gefunden hatte? So ging es immer weiter, bis wir zum Schluss zur sogenannten Kleinteil Abteilung kamen. Dort ging man schließlich mit einem großen Wagen durch und warf alles hinein, was man noch gebrauchen konnte. Es gab Teppiche, Gardinen, viel Dekokram und vieles mehr. Da sowohl Lena als auch ich es gewohnt waren, nur mit dem nötigsten zu leben, hatten wir nicht viel für unnötige Dekoartikel übrig. So waren wir auch in der Abteilung relativ schnell durch.  
Zum Schluss waren wir nach knapp drei Stunden an der Kasse und Dagobert ging ziemlich widerwillig dahin, um zu bezahlen, war am Ende aber mehr als überrascht, als er fest stellte, dass wir ungemein günstig eingekauft hatten. Straßenkinder schauten eben unbewusst auch auf den Preis und kauften sehr sparsam ein.  
So verließen wir Entkea mit einem relativ entspannten Dagobert, der wohl mit einem deutlich teureren Einkauf gerechnet hatte. Auf dem Rückweg deckten wir uns im Baumarkt noch mit Farben, Tapeten und Laminat ein, und als wir an der Villa wieder ankamen, war auch schon der Möbellaster von Entkea da. Eine reiche und einflussreiche Person wie Dagobert Duck hatte wohl gewisse Privilegien, dass man ihn immer so gut wie möglich zufrieden stellen will.  
Kaum dass wir die neuen Möbel in der Garage verstaut hatten, begannen wir mit der Arbeit. Als erstes wurde der Teppich aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus genommen, da wir dort Laminat verlegen wollten. Die Bücherregale die in die linke und rechte Wand eingelassen waren, ließen wir so wie sie waren. Es wurde neues nussbraunes Laminat verlegt und die hintere sowie die vordere Wand in einem etwas dunklerem Blau gestrichen. Sehr passend zum dunklen Laminat und den Bücherregalen aus Teakholz.  
An Möbeln wurde an die hintere Wand ein großer Flachbildfernseher gehängt, der links und rechts von jeweils einem großen Fenster umrahmt wurde, und in die Mitte des Raumes kam ein großes schwarzes U-Sofa, sodass die Öffnung in Richtung Fernseher zeigte. Links und rechst stellten wir mit den Sofalehnen abschließend jeweils eine lange Kommode, damit man eine Abstellfläche vom Sofa aus hat. In die Mitte des U-Sofas kam noch ein kleiner, schlichter Couchtisch aus dunklem Holz. Unter dem Couchtisch lag noch ein schwarzer Teppich, der bis unter das Sofa reichte. Auch unter dem Fernseher kam eine etwas längerer Kommode, damit wir auch Stauraum für DVD´s und vielleicht auch eine Spielkonsole hatten. Abgerundet wurde das, indem wir in die Decke mehrere, dimmbare Spots einsetzten.  
Nachdem wir im Wohnzimmer fertig waren, ging es ans Schlafzimmer. Als erstes wurde es in einem eher dunklerem Grau tapeziert und ein Teppich in einem verwaschenen dunkelgrün verlegt. Schließlich wollten wir, gleich nach dem Aufstehen, unsere Füße nicht auf kaltes Laminat stellen. Wir hatten uns für ein dunkelgraues Bett passend zu den Wänden entschieden. Da wir zusammen darin schlafen, hatten wir natürlich ein 140X200 Bett genommen. Auf beiden Seiten des Bettes stand ein schlichter schwarzer Nachttisch und eine eher altmodische Nachttischlampe. Der Fuß der Lampen war in einem hellen Braun, dazu ein kastenförmiger Schirm in einem hellen Beige.  
An die Wand gegenüber der Fenster stellten wir einen großen, zwei Meter breiten Schrank aus dunkler Eiche, sodass jeder von uns einen Meter zur Verfügung hatten. Da zwischen den beiden Fenstern in etwa ein halber Meter Platz war, hängten wir in die Mitte ein gerahmtes Bild von der Familie. Eben das Bild, das vor dem Geldspeicher gemacht wurde. Schlussendlich setzten wir auch im Schlafzimmer dimmbare Spots ein.  
Nachdem wir mit allem fertig waren, war auch schon der Abend herein gebrochen und alle waren mehr als erschöpft. Nachdem wir alle zusammen ein wundervolles Mahl von Frieda zu uns genommen hatten, gingen Lena und ich in unser neues gemeinsames Zimmer. Da der Tag voller Arbeit uns so geschafft hatte, gingen wir beinah sofort ins Bett. Zusammen lagen wir noch eine Zeit lang im Bett und kuschelten einfach nur. ,,Es ist viel passiert oder?'', wandte sich Lena irgendwann an mich. ,,Ja, aber nur gutes. Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir einmal so viel Glück haben'', schloss ich mich ihr an. ,,Ja, endlich können wir in Ruhe das Leben genießen und müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Wir sind endlich frei'', beim letzten Satz kuschelte sie sich noch etwas mehr an mich ran. Kurz gab ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und ein paar Minuten später waren wir auch eingeschlafen.


	17. Vorübergehende Pause

Hey Leute

Ich danke allen die ,,Schatten der Magie'' bis heute verfolgt haben.

Jetzt haben wir das erste Finale erreicht und es wird etwas dauern bis es mit dem nächsten Teil weiter geht, da ich momentan auch an einem anderen Projekt arbeite. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis.

Es würde mich freuen wenn ihr eine kurze Rückmeldung gebt, wie euch die FF bis zum heutigen Stand gefallen hat. Das würde mich bestimmt auch zum schnelleren weiter schreiben animieren.^^

Weiterhin werde ich versuchen diese FF ins Englische zu Übersetzen und ebenfalls hier hochzuladen. Würde mich freuen wenn die Englischsprachigen Leser rein schauen würden und mir Feedback geben ob die Übersetzung passabel ist oder nicht.

Ich hoffe ihr werdet die FF weiterverfolgen und wir lesen uns in ein paar Wochen.

Lg Withe Shadow


End file.
